Recuperando el pasado
by YoYiSa
Summary: Kagome fue herida y a sido llevada a su epoca, al recuperarse de alguna forma u otra todo lo que a vivido con sus amigos de la epoca antigua lo a olvidado. De un derrepente todos sus recuerdos regresan de uno por uno, hasta los que hirieron su corazon.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Tirada en medio del bosque, bañada de sangre… su sangre, la cual a cada minuto se sentía más pesada al igual del dolor lacerante de su espalda, había sido lesionada… no… herida mejor dicho, pero lo que más le dolía era su corazón, fue traicionada… ¿por que? Es lo unico que quería saber, pero al abrir la boca para reclamarle lo único que sale es un poco más de sangre. El empezaba a acercarse a ella y a ella solo le quedaba verlo, ver como su cabello plateado el cual se encontraba también manchado por su sangre se movía al ritmo del viento, ver como sus ojos ambarinos cambiaban a un rojizo por la ira. Su cuerpo, su rostro, todo se estaba volviendo borroso, vaya… se estaba mareando, ella intenta mantenerse despierta, no podía desmayarse en un momento así, pero que caso tenia seguir despierta si no podía defenderse, no podía hacer nada, pero ella quería seguir viéndolo, aunque fuera por un breve momento, ya que sabía que no seguiria despierta por mucho tiempo… además podría ser la última vez que lo vea ¿no es así? Estaba gravemente herida, no hay forma de que en este lugar puedan hacer algo para que se recupere, además si lo hubiera… estaba bastante alejada de la aldea, no podría llegar a tiempo con Kaede, nadie la podría llevar, nadie sabia que ella se encontraba allí, todos estaban dormidos y ella sola no podría ir a la aldea ¿como lo haría? No podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, si el llegaba a dejarla viva era obvio que no la llevaría con Kaede, la dejaría ahí, derrumbada, abandonada y ella podría morir desangrada o más facíl, otros demonios podrían venir atraídos por el aroma de su sangre y la devorarían. Era definitivo… esta será la última vez que lo verá, siempre le gusto contemplarlo y está no sera una excepción. El comienza a caminar mucho más rápido a ella, mejor dicho a correr, hasta que… ella no logra ver más.

* * *

Este es solo el prologo, gracias por leerlo, sé que es algo corto pero espero que les guste, el capitulo 1 no me tardare en subirlo, solo termino unas cosas y listo. Y por favor díganme que opinan, si sienten que falle en algo solo díganmelo XD.


	2. Una vida sin pasado

**-Platicas-  
**_-pensamientos-  
_Narraciones  
"Sueños o recuerdos"

**Capitulo 1:** **Una vida sin pasado**

**-Hola… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo 18 años, vivo al lado del templo Higurashi con mi mamá Naomi, mi hermano Souta y mi abuelo; soy la sacerdotisa del templo- **Dijo una muchacha alta y delgada, su cabello azabache y ondulado le llegaba a los hombros, vestía una falda a cuadros color negro con azul, junto con una blusa blanca y un suéter negro; se encontraba en un salón frente a un grupo de muchachos sentados.

**-Muy bien… gracias Higurashi, puede tomar asiento… ahora pase usted Hojo- **Hoy como su primer día de universidad la profesora Hinako hiso que sus alumnos se presentaran entre ellos y por supuesto con ella tambien, como todo profesor lo ha hecho con sus alumnos, Kagome conoce a la mitad de sus compañeros ya que iban con ella en la secundaria, lamentablemente a sus amigas les toco en otro salón, por suerte el salón de ellas era cercano al suyo, así no las extrañaría del todo. Ahora era el turno de Hojo para presentarse, un muchacho de buen corazón y estaba enamorado de su amiga Kagome desde la secundaria.

Después de un rato de presentaciones, ya que eran 40 alumnos en total, la maestra Hinako le permitió a sus alumnos un tiempo para que se fueran conociendo, no todos se conocían y en algún futuro ella les dejaría trabajos en equipo, para que no tuvieran problemas en ese día era mejor que fueran encontrando su propio grupo de amigos, a parte un amigo el primer día significaría un gran apoyo y se evitarían un momento solitario en las horas de receso.

**-Higurashi… que bueno verte… pensé que no ibas a venir- **Comento un muchacho alto y de cabello castaño, se acerco a ella y se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

**-Hola Hojo ¿Por qué lo dices?- **Pregunto Kagome cerrando su cuaderno ya que esa actividad no era del todo de su interés.

**-Recuerda que enfermabas demasiado en la secundaria, faltabas continuamente. Siempre quise visitarte pero tu abuelo a veces no me lo permitía, casi siempre tuviste enfermedades contagiosas-**

_-Mi abuelo siempre tan exagerado- _**Perdón Hojo, si me enfermaba mucho, además si eran contagiosas las enfermedades, pero era mejor así, no quería que tú enfermaras-**

**-Yo no me enfermaría Higurashi, los amuletos de la familia nos protegen, mmm… te debí haber llevado más amuletos-**

**-jejeje no era necesario Hojo, recuerda que tenemos los nuestros-**

**-Eso es cierto… siendo la sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi tu…-**

**-¿Qué tal? ¿Ya conocieron a todos sus compañeros? Espero que no hayan perdido el tiempo. Como saben yo les impartiré la materia de Historia y Matemáticas, así que en este momento empezaremos con Matemáticas- **La profesora se encontraba realmente entusiasmada, venia con muchas energías ya que era el primer día que ella daba clases en esa escuela, y no solo en esa, era su primer clase en su carrera, no llevaba mucho de haberse graduado como profesora. Este día la profesora decidió comenzar con ecuaciones de preparatoria para después aplicar un examen, deseaba saber que tanto conocimiento tenían sus alumnos para así asegurarse de los temas que expondría en el transcurso de la materia; al terminar de escribir las ecuaciones en el pizarrón la alarma que tenía programada en su celular sonó, indicando que la hora de receso había llegado.

Hojo y Kagome se pararon y se dirigieron juntos a la cafetería. **-Higurashi… me preguntaba si te…-**

**-¡KAGOMEEE!- **Hojo fue interrumpido por los gritos de una muchacha, Kagome y Hojo voltearon y vieron a tres muchachas corriendo hacia ellos.

**-Kagome viniste, pero nos toco en diferentes salones- **Dijo Eri, una muchacha delgada, de cabello corto y castaño oscuro; abrazo a Kagome, demostrando en su rostro que había extrañado a su amiga.

**-Pero ya vimos que te toco junto a Hojo… conociéndote aprovecharas la situación- **Comento Yuka dándole codazos y una mirada picarona al muchacho, por lo cual este se ruborizo. Ayumi solo se rio, sabía perfectamente cómo eran Eri y Yuka..

**-¿Pero qué dices? Higurashi y yo solo somos amigos- **Comento rascándose la cabeza y evitando sus miradas apenado.

**-Jejeje- **_¿Que nunca terminaran con esto?-_

**-Mejor las dejo platicar chicas, creo tienen mucho que contarse- **Hojo decidió marcharse, se pone nervioso junto las amigas de Kagome, siempre lo presionan, aparte porque ya conocían sus sentimientos hacia Kagome.

**-Espera Hojo ¿no querías decirme algo?- **

**-jejeje si, s-solo quería preguntarte... ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?-**

**-¿eh?- **_-__ah Kagome ¿no pudiste quedarte con la duda? Aunque no pensé que preguntaría eso-_

**-¡Kyaaa! Si, si quiere ir- **Eri se adelanto a contestar por su amiga, la abrazo de lado y emocionada decía que su amiga aceptaba ir.

**-¡ERI!- **

**-¿Enserio Higurashi? ¿Te parece bien si vamos mañana después de clases?-** Sabia que Kagome no estaba segura, pero aun así, aunque Eri haya sido la que contesto tenía la esperanza de que la convencieran.

**-Me encantaría ir contigo Hojo, pero mañana tengo un trabajo que hacer en el templo con mi abuelo… lo siento- **_No lo quiero lastimar, el me ha ayudado mucho, si no fuera por el no hubiera podido entrar a la universidad- _

**-No te preocupes Higurashi ¿podemos ir después verdad?-**

_-jejeje creo que no se rendirá- _**Claro Hojo, yo te diré cuando-**

**-Muy bien Higurashi te dejo con tus amigas, te veo ahorita en el salón, hasta luego Eri, Yuka, Ayumi-** Se marcho sacudiendo la mano y sin la esperanza totalmente perdida.

**-Hasta pronto Hojo, después te vemos- **Se despidieron las 3 amigas y ya que observaron que Hojo ya no estaba cercas comenzaron a interrogar a Kagome.

**-Muy bien Kagome ¿si te quedaras con él?- **Acercaron las tres muchachas sus rostros al de Kagome, demandando una respuesta.

**-¿Eh?- **Eri es normalmente una de las que presionaba mucho a Kagome.

**-El es muy lindo Kagome, se la pasaba muy preocupado por ti en secundaria ¿lo recuerdas?- **Ayumi siempre ha sido más tierna y enamoradiza que Eri y Yuka, aunque ella a veces podía ser muy fantasiosa, le agradaba mucho Hojo pero ella nunca presionaba a Kagome, prefería darle su tiempo.

**-Y se la paso preguntando por ti en vacaciones ya que no estabas en tu casa- **Comento Yuka, ella era más neutral, aunque tenía sus momentos exigentes, pero siempre ha sido caracterizada por buena líder.

**-Cierto Kagome ¿donde estuviste?- **Pregunto Ayumi curiosa.

**-De seguro estaba con…-**

**-Chicas es mejor que regrese a clases, no quiero que la profesora Hinako se moleste- **Eri no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kagome la interrumpió, la hora se había acabado y tenía que ir a su siguiente clase, nunca se dieron cuenta del tiempo, ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la cafetería a comer algo.

**-Bien dicho señorita Higurashi- **

**-Profesora- **_¿A qué hora llego?- _**Bueno… no podre verlas en la tarde, tengo que regresar a la casa temprano, las veo mañana- **Se despidió de sus amigas y se fue caminando hacia el salón junto a la profesora Hinako.

**-Espera Kagome… ya se fue- **

**-No te escucho Eri-**

**-Mañana hablamos con ella, recuerden que Kagome falto mucho en la secundaria, no es bueno que empiece a faltar otra vez-**

**-Eso sí… pero quería hablar con ella Ayumi-**

**-Queríamos saber donde estuvo en las vacaciones, su abuelo nos dijo…-**

**-¿Señoritas que hacen afuera del salón?- **Yuka no pudo seguir hablando por que fue interrumpida, Eri y Ayumi observaban apenadas detrás de Yuka por lo cual Yuka volteo hacia atrás y vio que su profesor había llegado.** -Vamos adentro si no quieren que les ponga una mala nota-**

**-Si profesor- **Dijeron las muchachas y se metieron al salón, cada una fue hacia su pupitre y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras el profesor comenzaba con su clase.

Kagome estaba dentro de clase, observando hacia la ventana mientras sus compañeros terminaban el examen que les había aplicado la Profesora; extrañaba a sus amigas y quería seguir hablando con ellas, pero no quería empezar mal otra vez, falto mucho en la secundaria, por lo cual estuvo apunto de reprobar sus materias más de una vez, así que lo mejor sería hablar otro día con ellas y con más tiempo. Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por la profesora, Hinako tomo los exámenes, los guardo y prometió revisarlos y entregarlos al día siguiente; continuo con la clase y Kagome se puso atenta a lo que decía la profesora, ella le agradaba, aun que les haya aplicado el examen que les había prometido, pensó que se los aplicaría el día de mañana ya que la clase de matemáticas había concluido por ese día pero aun así se los aplico. La profesora tomo su libro y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón comenzando con la materia de Historia, la cual no duro por mucho tiempo ya que las clases habían finalizado. Kagome como se lo había comentado a sus amigas se fue a su casa, su abuelo la ocupaba, aunque ella no savia para que, ella quería quedarse un rato a platicar pero el abuelo le había dicho que era importante así que no tenia de otra, regreso caminando a casa, se hubiera ido en bicicleta pero Souta la había roto y de una manera muy extraña.

**-¡YA LLEGE!- **Grito Kagome entrando a la casa, se quito sus zapatos y los dejo en el suelo junto a su mochila, saludo a su hermano que está en la sala viendo la televisión y se fue a la cocina para ver a su mamá.

**-Hola mamá ¿y el abuelo?- **

**-Hola hija, está en el templo, ¿Por qué llegaste tan rápido? Creí que te querías quedar a platicar con tus amigas ya que no las viste en vacaciones- **Dijo Naomi mientras partía verdura con cuidado para no cortarse.

**-Es que el abuelo me pidió que regresara temprano- **Tomo una manzana y comenzó a comérsela. –**me dijo… que era importante-**

**-Mmm que raro, pero ve a buscarlo esta en el templo-**

Le hiso caso a su mama y se fue hacia la puerta de entrada, se puso sus zapatos y camino hacia el templo, al llegar encontró a su abuelo limpiando. **-Ya estoy aquí abuelo ¿para qué me ocupabas?-**

**-Kagome… qué bueno que estas aquí-**

**-¿Qué era eso tan importante?- **Se sentó a su lado y lo ayudo a recoger.

**-Oh si hija… necesito que me ayudes a buscar los amuletos-**

**-¿Eh?- **Dejo de limpiar por un momento. **-¿Solo me ocupabas para eso?-**

**-Si, los necesitamos para poder venderlos en tu presentación-**

**-Pero la presentación será el sábado y apenas hoy es lunes-**

**-Si eso lo sé muy bien-**

**-Entonces ¿porque quieres que los busque hoy? ¿Porque no el viernes? Un día antes de la presentación… y ¿Qué tienen de importancia?- **Comenzó a perder un poco la paciencia, tantos días sin ver a sus amigas y hoy que al fin tenía la oportunidad no las pudo ver por mucho tiempo porque su abuelo "la ocupaba".

**-****No se me ocurrió… y son muy importantes porque cuando vienen a verte se venden mucho- **Comento mientras continuaba limpiando, pero nunca se percato de que su nieta se estaba enojando con él.

**-¡ABUELOOO!- **El abuelo se asusto y tiro una antigua jarra que traía en las manos. _–AHHH… tranquila Kagome tranquila-_** Muy bien abuelo ¿por dónde quieres que empiece a buscar?-**

**-P-por haya- **El abuelo con lagrimas en los ojos porque su valiosa jarra se había roto le apunto hacia una esquina obscura del templo.

Kagome se la paso toda la tarde con el abuelo buscando los amuletos mientras que el se la paso sentado en el mismo lugar llorando por su jarra antigua. Cuando al fin Kagome encontró los amuletos parecidos a una perla rosada dentro de una caja, se los entrego y le ayudo a terminar de limpiar; Los dos se la pasaron tanto tiempo en el templo que se les olvido ir a comer.

**-Grrr- **Se quedo quieta Kagome al escuchar el sonido.

**-¿Q-Que fue eso?- **Pregunto asustado el abuelo volteando hacia todos lados, tratando de ubicar de donde venia el sonido.

**-F-Fue mi estomago- **Comento Kagome apenada.

**-Jejeje estas exagerando, aun no es hora de la comida- **Tomo un reloj y observo que eran las 7 de la tarde en punto. **-Amm... con razón llevo rato con hambre jejeje... mejor después le seguimos- **Regresaron a la casa y como ya era de noche decidieron mejor cenar, durante la cena Kagome les platico a su abuelo, a su mamá y a su hermano sobre su nuevo día en la escuela y las actividades que realizaron en clase. Al terminar de cenar cada uno se fue a su cuarto; al llegar al suyo, Kagome tomo su pijama de su armario, se cambio y se acostó en su cama, donde inmediatamente se quedo dormida, buyo su gato se subió con ella para dormir a su lado.

* * *

Al salir el sol, Kagome se despertó un poco más temprano, se estiro y se fue a bañar con tranquilidad, al terminar se cambio a su uniforme y bajo a desayunar, donde se encuentro con su mamá.

**-¿Por qué te despertaste temprano hija?- **Pregunto Naomi la cual estaba sentada tomando café.

**-Ayer no pude hablar mucho con mis amigas y me gustaría verlas ahorita que llegue-**

**-Muy bien hija… cuando las veas les mandas saludos de mi parte, un día de estos tráelas de visita-**

**-Si mamá, bueno… si quiero verlas, mejor me voy rápido- **

Se despidió de su mamá, tomo un trozo de pan tostado y se fue hacia la universidad caminando. Mientras caminaba, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello el cual parecía bailar al ritmo de una tierna y tranquila canción, Kagome es una bella muchacha, por lo tanto era obvio que recibiría muchas miradas de los muchachos que pasaban a su lado, lo cual, al ser un poco tímida en ese tema, ella se sonrojaba. Al dar la vuelta para entrar a la escuela choco con un muchacho y cayeron los dos al suelo.

**-Disculpa… no te vi- **Dijo Kagome a punto de levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio una mano extendida hacia ella.

**-No te preocupes… creo que fue mi culpa por estar en la entrada- **Al voltear para ver al dueño de la voz el cual la había ayudado vio a un muchacho sonriéndole, alto, con cuerpo atlético, y con ojos azules al igual que su cabello ondulado el cual le llegaba casi a los hombros.

**-Gracias- **Dijo al tomar la mano que le ofreció el muchacho para ayudarla a levantarse. El miro con insistencia a Kagome por un rato, lo cual hiso que se pusiera nerviosa.

**-Tengo que irme… disculpa por haberte tumbado- **Soltó su mano, voltio la mirada y se fue apresurada.

**-No te preocupes… cuídate-**

**-Tú también… Hasta pronto- **Contesto antes de alejarse por completo de él y después se fue corriendo hacia el salón de sus amigas mientras el muchacho continuaba mirándola.

Al llegar al salón Kagome se dio cuenta de que ninguna de sus amigas había llegado, decepcionada decidió irse al suyo. Las clases comenzaron y sus amigas habían llegado tarde por lo cual no pudo ir a verlas, tuvo que esperar al final de la primera clase pero al terminar, su profesora la puso junto con unos cuantos compañeros suyos para que ayudaran en Matemáticas a los que les había ido mal en el examen, no tuvo de otra, tuvo que esperar a la salida. Al terminar las clases, salió del salón y se encontró con sus amigas, las cuales para recordar los viejos tiempos, decidieron ir al WcDonlas.

**-¿Qué tienes Kagome?- **Pregunto Ayumi preocupada.

**-Vimos a Hojo y le preguntamos por ti, nos dijo que estabas con la profesora en el salón… fuimos a esperarte pero nunca saliste- **Dijo Eri extrañada.

**-No es nada, es solo que ayer tuvimos un examen de Matemáticas para ver que tal íbamos en las clases... hoy no salí porque la profesora se quedo conmigo junto con otros compañeros para ayudar a los que no salieron muy bien-**

**-Entonces no hay mucho problema, le mostraste a la profesora que eres buena con los estudios- **Comento Ayumi animando a su amiga.

**-Es verdad, gracias Ayumi- **Le sonrió y la abrazo. **-Te mereces la mitad de mi hamburguesa- **

**-Jajaja gracias-**

**-Oye Kagome, ayer no nos contestaste… ¿vas a quedarte con Hojo?- **Pregunto Eri esperando escuchar un sí.

**-**_No, otra vez no- _**-****Chicas… para mí el es solo un amigo- **Se decepcionaron al escucharla, creían que Kagome y Hojo harían una bonita pareja.

**-Bueno… dinos Kagome ¿donde estuviste en vacaciones?- **Al observar que a Kagome no le interesaba seguir hablando de Hojo, decidió cambiar el tema.

**-De seguro estuvo con su novio rebelde-**

**-Es que estuve un tiempo en… espera ¿Novio rebelde? ¿De quién hablas Eri?- **

**-Del chico hermoso de cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar- **Comento Ayumi interesada en el tema que había surgido.

**-Mmm… no recuerdo a nadie así- **Coloco su mano en su boca, volteando hacia su lado izquierdo tratando de recordar algo, pero nada, nada le venía a la mente.

**-¿Enserio no sabes de quien hablamos?- **Pregunto Yuka extrañada, se le hacía raro que Kagome no recordara al muchacho del cual hablo por mucho tiempo.

**-No la verdad no- **_¿De quién estarán hablando? Además parece que no es una persona común ¿Quién tiene cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar? Nunca he visto a alguien así ¿Usara pupilentes?- _Intento recordar a alguien con las características que le dieron sus amigas pero por más que intentaba no lo recordaba.**-****No, no sé de quién hablan-**

**-Para mí que Kagome si se fue con él y no nos lo quiere contar- **Comento Eri tomando un sorbo a su soda y sacando una excusa.

**-Es enserio amigas, no sé de quién hablan ¿Era alguien importante?- **

**-Después hablamos de eso, mejor dinos donde estuviste en tus vacaciones- **Eri tenía ganas de saber que ha pasado con el otro muchacho, pero si Kagome no lo recuerda, tan siquiera que diga algo de sus vacaciones.

_-Tal vez es un pariente lejano, pero no tenemos parientes así, lo más seguro es que se confundieron- _Se quedo pensando sobre el muchacho del que hablaban que no se había dado cuenta que Eri le había hablado.

**-¡KAGOME! Despierta ¿ya recordaste?- **Dijo Yuka un esperanzada.

**-¿Huh?... oh... no, solo intentaba recordar quién era ese muchacho-**

**-Al parecer si lo olvidaste… bueno después hablamos de el-**

**-Si, dinos adonde fuiste, ni Hojo ni nosotras te encontramos en tu casa, le hablamos a tu abuelo y nos dijo que estabas enferma- **Dijo Ayumi curiosa de lo que le haya pasado a su amiga.

**-No recuerdo cual era la enfermedad, pero nos dijo que te empezaron a salir ronchas por el cuerpo, tu cabello se te estaba cayendo y no escuchabas nada-**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Esperen chicas… está sonando- **Yuka y Ayumi se encontraban en la casa de Eri y le están hablando por teléfono a su amiga Kagome, llevaban días sin saber de ella y ya que eran vacaciones quería hacer un viaje juntas, pero no podían comunicarse con ella. Eri estaba llamando a la casa de Kagome por quinta vez, querían comunicarse con ella pero no contestaba.

**-Si diga- **

_-Al fin alguien contesta- _**Buenas tardes ¿Esta Kagome en casa?- **Yuka y Ayumi se emocionaron al escuchar que alguien le contesto a Eri y rápidamente acercaron sus oídos hacia la bocina del teléfono..

**-No, ella no está… ¿Quién habla?-**

**-Soy Eri, amiga de Kagome ¿usted es su abuelo verdad? ¿Sabe cuándo volverá?-**

**-Si soy yo y Kagome está enferma, no está en la casa y no sé cuándo volverá, pero tardara, se puso grave-**

**-¿Grave? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Podemos visitarla?- **Al escuchar que Kagome se encontraba grave, las tres se preocuparon y comenzaron a pensar en mejor visitarla para apoyarla en vez de ir de viaje.

**-No te preocupes, ya no esta tan grave, pero no la pueden visitar, es que ella tiene…- **_El periódico ¿Dónde está el periódico?- _Se puso a buscar el periódico cercas de los sillones, debajo de ellos, en un buro y no lo encontraba, necesitaba decirle alguna enfermedad para que no la fueran a visitar.

**-¿Si?-**

-_¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo?- _**Es mejor que no vayan a verla por que se pueden contagiar, l-les pueden salir ronchas… si ronchas, al igual que a ella y… y se les puede caer el cabello, además Kagome no las escuchara… no puede escuchar nada- **Invento el abuelo intentando despistarla un poco.

**-Bueno, espero que se recupere pronto, después le hablaremos-**

**-Claro… Hasta luego- **Al colgar Eri le explica a Yuka y Ayumi lo que había pasado, ya que no pudieron escuchar con claridad como Eri, decidieron mejor irse de viaje y a la otra invitar a Kagome..

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-Jejeje- **_Hay abuelo… ¿Por qué no pudiste decir algo más normal?- _**Si estuve un poco enferma, mis vacaciones fueron en el hospital, pero ya estoy bien- **

**-Que alegría Kagome, ojala y no empieces a faltar… pero dinos… ¿Cuál era tu enfermedad? ¿Qué tenias?- **Pregunto Yuka.

**-¿Te quedaron marcas?-** Eri comienzo a revisar los brazos de Kagome, quería saber si le habían quedado cicatrices por las ronchas que según el abuelo dijo que le salieron por todo el cuerpo.

**-¿Eh?- **_ABUELOOO… ¿Ahora que les invento? ¿Me creerán si les digo que olvide el nombre?- _**E-es una nueva enfermedad que acaba de salir y no recuerdo el nombre-**

**-Y no te quedo ninguna cicatriz a pesar que fue hace poco- **Dijo Eri extrañada, Kagome tuvo que haber tenido cicatrices y le tuvieron que durar un tiempo ¿No es así?

**-Jejeje… es que me dieron una fabulosa crema para que se me quitaran- **-_Abuelo ya verás-_

**-Mmm ok- **

**-Pero lo bueno que ya estás bien Kagome- **Dice Feliz Ayumi.

**-Gracias amigas- **Las muchachas continuaron platicando de lo que hiso cada una en su viaje, como Yuka que participo en una obra de teatro, Eri que cocino en el hotel para las 3 y Ayumi se la paso cantando en el Karaoke, hablaron toda la tarde hasta que se hiso de noche y cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa.

**-YA LLEGE!-**

**-Hija ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te quedaste con tus amigas?-**

**-Muy bien mamá… si ayer gracias a mi abuelo no pude estar con ellas, por cierto… ¿Dónde está?-**

**-Está en el templo, creo que está buscando los amuletos… ¿Ya quieres cenar?-**

**-¿Mas amuletos? Ahorita que regrese mama, voy con el abuelo-**

**-Si gracias a ti se le venden mucho… recuerda no acercarte al pozo hija-**

**-Si mamá- **Salió de su casa y se fue en busca de su abuelo pero al pasar cercas del pozo sintió como si algo la estuviera llamando. –_Hay Kagome, que imaginación tienes, como si un pozo te fuera a llamar… después vas a escuchar a Buyo hablando- _Decidió mejor seguir buscando a su abuelo pero no lo podía encontrar.

**-Abuelo- **_mmm ¿Dónde está?... aha ya te encontré. _**– ¿****Abuelo porque les dijiste a mis amigas que me salieron ronchas por el cuerpo?-**

**-Es que no me dejaban en paz, querían ir a verte, no encontré el periódico y no supe que decirles-**

**-¿No pudiste decirles la verdad? No me gusta mentirles-**

**-¿Querías que dijera que te desmayaste? ¿Qué te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Qué te llevaron al hospital y no supieron que tenias, solo que después de un tiempo despertaste?-**

**-Si o algo más normal… ¿Ronchas? ¿Caída del cabello? ¿Sorda? Prefería la verdad a eso-**

**-mmm… no se me ocurrió-**

**-ABUELO- **_Ya olvídalo Kagome- _**¿El sábado volverás a hacer una presentación?- **

**-Si es por eso que busco más amuletos, contigo se venden mucho, hay personas que cada vez que vienen compra recuerda que como siempre tendrás que sorprender a nuestros clientes con el arco-**

**-Ahh ya sabe que no me gusta-**

**-Lo sé hija, pero recuerda que tu eres la que atrae más publico al lugar y mas con tu magnifico manejo del arco-**

**-Está bien, por cierto mamá ya debió haber terminado de preparar la cena-**

-**Dile que ahorita voy-**

-**Ok- **La chica se fue y cuando el abuelo se aseguro de que Kagome entro a la casa busca sus pergaminos y se fue hacia el pozo devora huesos.

_-E sentido una energía viniendo de este lugar… aunque no es de Inuyasha… ¿Quién estará buscando a Kagome?- _Se quedo pensativo por un rato, no quería que nada le causara problemas a su nieta así que coloco mas pergaminos en el pozo y pronto dejo de percibir la energía, así sin ninguna preocupación regreso a casa.

Ya que termino de cenar, Kagome se fue hacia su habitación, ya que era hora de tomarse las pastillas que le había dado el doctor. **-mmm ¿Dónde están las pastillas?- **Se puso a buscarlas en los cajones del escritorio, en su buro y en su armario pero no los encontró. **– ¿Y si le pregunto a mi mamá? No, no quiero que se moleste, además estuvieron caras, no quiero que gaste más por mi, además ya me siento mejor… mmm creo que las deje en el Hospital y ya que me faltaban 2 semanas para terminar la terapia, bueno… no importa, además no me las tome ayer jejeje pero ya me siento mucho mejor- **Kagome decidió ponerse a hacer tarea, después de 1 hora, un dolor fuerte se hiso presente en su cabeza, así que mejor decidió irse a dormir, buyo se subió nuevamente con ella y se durmió en sus piernas.

**-BAAM- **Kagome despertó rápidamente al escuchar el ruido, se asomo bajo su cama y pudo notar que buyo se cayó de la cama, lo tomo en brazos y lo subió hasta que se dio cuenta que se le había hecho tarde, su reloj se quedo sin batería y por eso nunca sonó, se apresuro y se metió a bañar, al salir se puso su uniforme, bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con su mamá.

**-Mama se me hizo tarde, ya me voy- **Kagome tomo una rebanada de pan y se fue corriendo- **Gracias por el desayuno, adiós-**

**-Adiós hija- **

Kagome llego a tiempo a su primera clase, se puso a trabajar en equipo con Hojo y la profesora continuo con su materia. Al terminar las clases ella y sus amigas se van nuevamente al WcDonald; en la escuela habría una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos y las amigas de Kagome estaban emocionadas.

-**Tenemos que encargarnos de la bienvenida a la universidad, podemos hacer una fiesta y…-**

**-Espera Eri, eso se supone que lo tienen que hacer los de semestres avanzados-**

**-Yuka tiene razón Eri, ellos la tienen que hacer, nos tienen que dar una bienvenida-**

**-Pero no creo que den fiestas tan grandiosas como las que dábamos-**

**-Dejemos que ellos lo intenten, si no nos gusta hacemos otra ¿Qué te parece Eri?-**

**-A mi me agrada la opción de Yuka ¿Tu qué opinas Kagome?-** Kagome llevaba rato callada y Ayumi hiso que se metiera en la conversación.

**-Ya saben que eso no me agrada mucho, pero si lo hacen ustedes las apoyare-**

**-Gracias Kagome pero ¿Si iras verdad? Lleva a Hojo o a tu novio rebelde o ¿lo cambiaste por otro?-**

**-Ya les dije que Hojo y yo solo somos amigos, y acerca del novio rebelde no sé de quién están hablando-**

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el primer capítulo, si se les hiso algo enfadoso o no les gusto mucho no las culpo jajajaja estoy disfrutando mas hacer los demás capítulos, este no se me hiso tan malo además lo intente mejorar un poco pero cada quien tiene sus gustos, me imagino que ya querían que Kagome viera a alguien en especial, pero todavía no. No esta tan mal el capitulo jajaja además si se dieron cuenta este es el comienzo de todo, se diría que este es solo un relleno, no puedo dejar que las cosas pasen tan rápido, así que porfas dejen sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas son críticas constructivas XD


	3. Buscando yerno para Naomi

**-Platicas-  
**_-pensamientos-  
_Narraciones  
"Sueños"**  
**

**Capitulo 2: **Buscando yerno para Naomi

**-YA LLEGE!- **Grito Kagome entrando a su casa, se quito los zapatos y antes de subir las escaleras para ir hacia su cuarto alguien la detiene.

**-Hermana, ya me dijeron que harán una fiesta en tu escuela- **Dijo Souta , hermano de Kagome, acababa de entrar a la secundaria, es un buen niño y se lleva muy bien con su hermana, la quiere mucho y al igual que su mama haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

**-Si, depende que tal este la fiesta mis amigas harán una o no, Eri no cree que la vayan a hacer muy bien- **Comento Kagome mientras vuelve a tomar su marcha hacia su habitación.

**-¿Y qué te pondrás hija?-** Naomi quien estaba escuchando desde la cocina decidió unirse a la conversación. Últimamente se mete en cada asunto que tenga que ver con su hija.

**-No iré mamá- **Kagome decidió parar su marcha, dejo su mochila en las escaleras y se fue hacia la sala.

**-¿Por qué no hermana?- **Souta la sigue y se sienta a su lado en el sillón.

**-No tengo muchas ganas- **Dice Kagome mientras tomaba el control remoto para ver que había en la televisión.

**-¿Por qué no hija? Puede que conozcas a un chico apuesto- **Dice Naomi con una mano en la mejilla imaginando a Kagome junto a un chico guapo y varonil, los 2 tomados de la mano danzando al ritmo de la música, la ropa de ella corresponde a la de el, la música se detienen por un momento mientras sus rostros estas muy cercas uno del otro, sus labios se van acercando de poco a poco hasta que…

**-M-Mamá- **Kagome se ruborizada y Naomi sale de su ilusión completamente ruborizada, pero continuaba con su gran sonrisa deseando que se hiciera realidad.

**-¿Cuál es el problema hija? Ya es hora de que conozcas a alguien- **

**-jejeje- **río tímidamente **-ahorita solo me interesa la escuela mamá… por cierto tengo tarea así que iré hacerla- **Kagome evade a su mama y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, no se sentía cómoda hablando de novios por el momento y era cierto cuando ella le dijo que no tenía interés por el momento.

**-Hija… ¿Por qué quieres que Kagome conozca otros chicos?- **Pregunto el abuelo aprovechando que Kagome se había metido a su habitación.

**-Para que olvide al muchacho que la lastimo papá- **Dijo Naomi sentándose en el sillón.

**-Pero ella ya lo hiso- **Afirmo el abuelo imitándola.

**-Pero no de la forma que deseo papá… así que si ella se enamorara de alguien más me sentiré más segura- **

**-Deja que pase un tiempo más y que ella conozca al chico ideal, seguramente solo aparecerá, además no lleva mucho que salió del hospital- **El abuelo lo que quiere es el bien de su nieta, también su mamá pero el abuelo tiene más paciencia. Así que intenta hacerla cambiar de opinión.

**-No papá, es mejor que le demos un empujoncito- **Sonríe Naomi, al parecer ella no cambiara de idea.

**-Yo tengo amigos que tienen hermanos mayores… tal vez pueda conocer a alguno de ellos- **Sota que estuvo escuchando toda la conversación decide apoyar a su mamá.

**-Perfecto, quiero que los conozca, planea junto a tus amigos alguna forma para que se encuentren por casualidad- **Se levanta Naomi de su asiento emocionada, la idea de que su deseo se haría realidad la hacía extremadamente feliz.

**-¿Estás segura de esto hija?- **

**-Claro que si papá, tendré yerno próximamente- **

* * *

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el asiento de su escritorio haciendo su tarea, sin imaginar el plan que su mama y su hermano estaban preparando para conseguirle novio. Al terminar decide pararse y acercarse a la ventana para observar la luna, mientras la observaba el viento hacia que su cabello bailara suavemente a su ritmo, repentinamente sintió que alguien la llamaba, no se escuchaba voz pero se sentía una presencia que no se encontraba dentro de la casa, si no fuera de ella. La llamada se sentía en la pequeña cabaña que resguardaba al pozo devora huesos, se asoma un poco mas casi saliéndose de la ventana cuando ve a un gato que sale corriendo persiguiendo algo.

**-Buyo-** Lo reconoció era buyo su gato, decide olvidarlo y cierra la ventana, se cambio a su piyama y se acuesta a dormir.

"Kagome se encuentra caminado… al parecer en un bosque, era realmente hermoso, estaba lleno de arboles demasiado grandes, arbustos extensos y todo tipo de plantas. Ella quería apreciar un poco mas ese lugar, así que comienza a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo fijo y encuentra un árbol en particular que le llama demasiado la atención, ya que era idéntico al árbol sagrado, al intentar acercarse a el tropieza con una gran raíz que estaba enfrente de un arbusto, se acerca ya que observa que algo salía de el, decide acercarse un poco más al arbusto y encuentra un par de orejas blancas, el arbusto era grande así que no podía ver claramente al dueño de las orejas, quería averiguar qué clase de animal era, mejor dicho de perro ya que las orejas eran de perro, pero al verlas moverse no le importo y decidió acariciarlas, no podía dejarlas, las ansías que tenia de tocarlas no le permitía hacerlo."

* * *

Al siguiente día Kagome despierta algo extrañada por su sueño, pero decide ignorarlo, no es extraño soñar con alguna mascota, tal vez tuvo una cuando era niña así que mejor se prepara para ir a la universidad. Sota por otra parte se fue temprano para planear con sus amigos la forma de cómo su hermana conocerá de casualidad a su nuevo novio.

**-Buenos días Hojo- **Al llegar a la Universidad, con la primera persona que se topa Kagome mientras entraba al salón de clases, era con su viejo amigo de secundaria.

**-Higurashi… Buenos días- **Le contesta mientras se dispone a sacar su cuaderno de su mochila.

**-¿Terminaste toda la tarea?- **Le pregunto mientras va hacia su asiento.

**-Si… estuvo algo complicada pero la pude resolver- **

**-Hojo, por favor pásame los primeros ejercicios, no les entendí- **A pesar de que Kagome duro un buen rato haciendo la tarea ayer, lo primeros problemas no los había podido contestar, ella nunca fue muy buena para el algebra.

**-ehh… Claro, pero ¿No será mejor que te los explique?- **Le comenta mientras le entrega su cuaderno.

**-Mejor después, ahorita lo más importante es que entregué la tarea- **Kagome apresurada se dispone a contestar los ejercicios que le habían faltado, no quería quedar mal con la profesora cuando apenas habían entrado a clases. Al terminar, Kagome le regresa el cuaderno a su dueño cuando la puerta del salón se abre para mostrar que la profesora había llegado.

**-Buenos días muchachos… quiero que todos vayan dejando la tarea en el escritorio mientras…- **La profesora revisa su lista y elige a uno de ellos. **–Señorita Higurashi, resuelva los 2 primeros ejercicios en el pizarrón-**

**-Si profesora- **Kagome se da cuenta que eran justamente los mismos que Hojo le había pasado y deseo que se los haya explicado, no vaya a ser que la profesora le pregunte como los resolvió. Al finalizar de resolverlos se regresa a su lugar.

**-Perfecto Higurashi, continúe así- **

**-Gracias profesora- **Kagome voltea con Hojo y le susurra un gracias, el solo asintió con la cabeza y se prepararon para continuar con la clase.

* * *

**-¡HERMANA!- **Mientras iba camino hacia su casa, a lo lejos logra escuchar que Souta le había gritado, al voltear ve como él iba corriendo hacia ella.

**-Hola Souta, ¿Vas hacia la casa?- **Detuvo su marcha para esperar a su hermano.

**-No, estoy esperando a un amigo porque vamos al parque a jugar- **Le comento Souta mientras voltea hacia todos lados en señal de que buscaba a alguien.

**-Muy bien, te veo en la casa- **Kagome comienzo su marcha cuando su hermano la detiene.

**-Hermana… espera- **Nuevamente voltea hacia todos lados.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **Pregunto extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.

**-Espera conmigo por favor- **Le pidió insistente a su hermana.

**-Lo siento Souta pero quiero llegar a la casa… además, tu amigo ya a de venir en camino- **Le contesto soltándose de él, deseaba llegar a su casa temprano.

**-Si… pero siempre llega tarde y no quiero quedarme solo- **Expreso mientras hacia una cara de desilusión para que su hermana se quede con él.

**-Ahh… está bien, pero no me quedare por mucho tiempo- **Declaro Kagome vencida y se retiraron hacia unas bancas para sentarse a esperar. Entretanto Souta se alegro por haberla convencido.

**-Deja ir por un helado ¿Quieres uno?- **Kagome se paro y dejo su mochila a un lado de la banca.

**-Si… que sea de limón- **

**-Está bien, ahorita vengo- **Kagome se dirigió al puesto de helados que estaba no muy lejos de donde había dejado a Souta, sin embargo antes de llegar se encuentra con un hermoso perro blanco.

**-Hey- **Sonrío Kagome -** Tus orejas se parecen mucho a las de mi sueño- **Ella se agacha y se dispone a acariciarlo. –**Estas bien bello… y esas orejas están bien tiernas- **Continuo acariciándolo pero el perro la lambe el rostro y ella solo comienza a reírse.

**-Parece que le agradas-**

* * *

**-¡SOUTA!- **Un niño de cabellos rubios llega corriendo con Souta.

**-Botan… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- **Pregunto Souta desesperado mientras se para y voltea hacia todos lados en busca del hermano de Botan o su hermana.

**-Lo siento Souta, pero creo que el ya tiene novia… vi una foto de una muchacha en su cartera- **El se desilusiona y se vuelve a sentar en la banca. –**Lo siento Souta… me hubiera gustado que tu hermana fuera mi cuñada- **Comento Botan desilusionado al igual que Souta y se sienta a su lado.

**-Hola Souta, Botan ¿Qué hacen aquí?- **Pregunto un niño de cabello azul claro al igual que sus ojos.

**-Hola Satoshi, estamos intentando un plan para que mi hermana consiga novio, e iba a conocer al hermano de Botan, pero no se pudo- **Dijo Souta aun decepcionado por lo sucedido.

**-¿Tu hermana está desesperada?- **Pregunto curioso Satoshi.

**-Claro que no… solo que mi mama ya quiere un yerno… y ¿Qué haces por aquí Satoshi?- **Pregunto Souta mientras le veía una correa en la mano.

**-Oh… mi perro se perdió y lo estaba buscando- **

**-Te ayudaremos- **Dijo Souta parándose y tomando la mochila de Kagome. **–Pero primero vamos a buscar a Kagome, ya se tardo demasiado-**

* * *

**-Jejeje sí, eso creo- **Le contesto Kagome limpiándose la cara.

**-Mucho gusto, soy Yuudai… ya nos conocimos antes-**

**-Si te recuerdo, disculpa de nuevo… por cierto soy Kagome**

-**Mucho gusto y no te preocupes, fue un accidente-**

**-YUUDAI!-** Souta, Botan y Satoshi llegaron corriendo hacia Kagome y Yuudai.

**-Satoshi, no te preocupes alguien más atrapo a Takemaru- **Dijo Yuudai mostrándole el perro a su hermano.

Souta se quedo viendo a Kagome y a Yuudai, sus planes habían fallado pero por suerte ella conoció al hermano de su mejor amigo. –_Le hubiera dicho primero a Satoshi __**– **_**Satoshi, Botan ella es mi hermana Kagome-**

**-Mucho gusto Kagome- **Dijo Botan saludándola.

**-Mucho gusto… tu rostro se me hace conocido- **Dijo Satoshi mirando a Kagome con mucha curiosidad.

**-Recuerda que ella es la sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi, ella es la que ha purificado tus amuletos- **Comento Yuudai.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**- Pregunto Kagome curiosa.

**-Jajaja todos la conocen sacerdotisa Higurashi… aparte todos los sábados vamos a tus presentaciones… adoro tu forma de utilizar el arco-**

**-Es cierto- **Dijo Satoshi emocionado. **– Mi mama tiene varios de tus amuletos, cada sábado compra uno-**

**-¿En serio?- **_Valla el abuelo tenía razón, quien lo diría-_

**-Por cierto Souta, el es mi hermano Yuudai-**

**-Mucho gusto Souta- **Yuudai lo saluda extendiéndole la mano.

**-Mucho gusto… oye hermana ya que a Yuudai le gusta el arco ¿Por qué no le enseñas a usarlo?-**

_-No a dicho exactamente eso Souta- _**ahh… p-por mí no hay problema-**

**-A mi me agrada la idea, si no hay problema me puedo quedar un rato el sábado después de la presentación- **Dijo Yuudai mientras mira a Kagome, ella solo se sonroja.

**-Entonces ya está dicho, mi hermano se quedara con Kagome mientras Souta y yo jugamos videojuegos-**

**-A mi me parece bien y ¿Qué tal a ti hermana?-**

**-Jejeje e-está bien- **Comento Kagome algo apenada.

**-Muy bien te veré el sábado… Satoshi llevare a Takemaru a la casa, te veo haya… Bye Kagome-**

**-Bye- **Al confirmar que Yuudai se había ido Kagome volteo a ver amenazadoramente a su hermano, el cual sintió escalofríos repentinamente- **Oh Souta… te veré en la casa ¿de acuerdo?... Bye Bye- **

**-Oye Souta… de un de repente tu hermana me hiso sentir escalofríos-** Comento Botan mientras observaba el lugar por donde Kagome se había ido.

**-Y esa sonrisa, no fue tan linda que digamos- **Dijo Satoshi mientras voltea a ver a Souta el cual se había quedado callado observando el camino por donde se había ido Kagome, imitando Botan. –**Mmm… lo siento amigo, temo por ti-**

* * *

**-¡YA LLEGE MAMA!-**

**-Hola hija… ¿Cómo te fue? Llegaste temprano-**

**-Lose mamá… estoy algo cansada pero ahorita bajo a comer- **Dijo Kagome subiendo las escaleras.

Al entrar al cuarto cierra la puerta y se tira en la cama. _–Ese Souta, debió haber planeado esto con sus amigos, seguramente mi mama se lo pidió ya que insiste en tener un yerno- _Kagome se para y se dirige hacia su closet para cambiarse de ropa. _–Bueno ya no importa, piénsalo de esta forma Kagome, no es una cita- _Al terminar de cambiarse bajo hacia la cocina para comer con su mama, su abuelo y Souta el cual acababa de llegar.

**-H-hermana- **Dijo Souta algo nervioso ya que creía que su hermana seguía enojada con él, tal vez ella sospechaba que todo fue planeado.

**-¿Qué paso Souta?- **

**-E-este… tal vez creas que el que conocieras a Yuudai fue planeado pero es verdad cuando te digo que no lo fue- **_Es verdad, le íbamos a presentar a otro muchacho-_

**-No te preocupes Souta- **Dijo Kagome sentándose a comer.

Al terminar Kagome se fue hacia su cuarto mientras el abuelo se quedo en el templo trabajando, Naomi limpiando y Souta viendo la televisión.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kagome se levanta tranquilamente de su cama, se metió a bañar y al terminar se cambio para ir a desayunar.

**-Buenos días hija… ¿Cómo dormiste?-** Pregunto Naomi mientras le servía el desayuno a Kagome, la cual se sentó a un lado del abuelo.

**-Muy bien mamá ¿y tú?-**

**-Bien hija… y dime… ¿iras a la fiesta?- **Pregunto mientras le sirve a Souta y al abuelo el desayuno para ponerse a comer con ellos.

**-No mamá, no tengo mucho interés… además la fiesta es mañana-**

**-¿Cuál es el problema hija? El vestido lo podemos comprar hoy, solo te faltaría pareja-**

**-eh?- **Kagome se ruborizo de un de repente. **–Mamá el problema no es la pareja, me puedo divertir con mis amigas-**

**-Pero será muy romántico ir con un chico apuesto-**

**-Hermana estoy seguro que Yuudai iría contigo- **Comento Souta con una sonrisa picarona, la cual quito repentinamente al ver la mirada asesina de Kagome.

**-¿Quién es Yuudai?-** Pregunto rápida y felizmente Naomi.

**-Es solo alguien que conocí ayer mamá- **_Bueno para ser exactos hace días- _**Además el puede tener novia Souta-**

**-Pero nada pierdes con preguntar hija, aparte si tus amigas tienen pareja ¿Que vas a hacer?-**

**-No habrá problema porque no iré mamá… ya me voy, se me hará tarde, Bye- **Kagome se fue corriendo, prácticamente huyendo de la conversación, pero nunca le ha gustado que la presionaran.

La Familia de Kagome se quedo desayunando y aprovecharon que ella se había ido para continuar con la conversación.

**-Hija, no creo que debas presionar tanto a Kagome- **Comento el abuelo preocupado.

**-No la presiono papá, solo le doy pequeños empujoncitos- **Dijo Naomi tomando un poco de té.

**-Ya me tengo que ir mamá- **Se levanto Souta para tomar su mochila.

**-Espera Hijo, ¿Quién es Yuudai?-**

**-Es el hermano mayor de mi amigo Satoshi, tiene 19 años y me parece que va en la escuela de Kagome- **Dijo Souta tomando su mochila y metiendo los libros y cuadernos necesarios.

**-Y dime ¿Esta guapo?-**

**-ehh… no me siento cómodo contestando eso mamá-**

**-Mmm ok hijo… Cuídate-**

* * *

Kagome iba caminando calmadamente hacia la escuela hasta que una suave brisa acaricio su rostro, volteo para confirmar que venía desde el templo, el problema fue que mientras volteaba continuo caminando lo cual izo que se tropezara y provocara que sus cosas cayeran al suelo, por suerte antes de que se cayera alguien alcanza a sostenerla.

**-Gracias- **Dijo Kagome volteando a ver a la persona que le había ayudado. **– Eh?... Yuudai-**

**-Veo que eres algo despistada Kagome, ten un poco mas de cuidado por favor, un poco mas y no logro atraparte- **Declaro Yuudai mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas de Kagome.

**-Disculpa, intentare tener más cuidado jejeje-**

**-¿Prometido?-**

**-Jajaja si-**

**-jajaja está bien ya dijiste… por cierto me alegra encontrarte ya que quería invitarte a la fiesta de bienvenida que será en 2 semanas ¿Eres nueva alumna verdad?-**

**-Si lo soy, espera… ¿En 2 semanas? ¿No era mañana?- **Pregunto sorprendida, por lo que había escuchado de sus amigas la fiesta iba a ser el primer sábado entrando de clases, en pocas palabra era mañana.

**-No, el director junto con algunos profesores decidieron suspenderla, por lo cual será en 2 semanas-**

**-No lo savia-**

**-Entonces… ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?- **Le pregunto muy sonriente pero con una mirada de cachorro suplicante, lo cual le quita a Kagome su sonrojado rostro y provoca que se riera.

* * *

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi iban pasando por donde Kagome y Yuudai se encontraban, no habían puesto atención en los muchachos hasta que les pareció escuchar la risa de Kagome la cual llevaban tiempo sin oírla, creyeron que habían escuchado mal hasta que voltearon y confirmaron que era realmente la risa de Kagome. Los ven muy sonrientes el uno al otro y la curiosidad les gano completamente, así que rápidamente se escondieron detrás de un arbusto que se encontraba cercas de ellos.

**-Kagome se está riendo- **Comento Eri sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

**-Hace tiempo que no la veíamos reír de esa manera, desde su accidente ella es como otra persona-** Dijo Yuka sorprendida al igual que sus amigas.

**-Se ven tan lindos- **Ayumi realmente estaba emocionada por ver a Kagome con el muchacho.

**-Y esta guapísimo… Kagome es una suertuda- **

**-Shh… Yuka silencio, parece que la está invitando a la fiesta-**

* * *

**-Jajaja disculpa, pero realmente no me llama mucho la atención el ir-**

**-¿Por qué no? Puede ser divertido-**

**-Mmm no se bailar muy bien que digamos, además es enserio cuando digo que no tengo muchas ganas-**

* * *

**-Ahh Kagome no lo desperdicies- **Dijo Eri queriendo intervenir para hacerla aceptar, como siempre lo han hecho con Hojo.

**-Oigan chicas… ¿no se les hace conocido el muchacho?- **Pregunto Ayumi mirando a Yuudai con interés.

**-Ahora que lo dices, me parece que si- **Se quedo Yuka pensativa.

**-¿Pero en donde habrá sido?... y-ya lo recuerdo, el salió en el periódico escolar-**

**-Es cierto Eri, el gano la competencia de Tae-Kwon-Do-**

**-Es verdad, aparte es el capitán del equipo- **Ayumi rápidamente saco el periódico de su mochila y busco la sección donde hablaban de él. **– "Yuudai Aizawa uno de los mejores deportistas de la universidad, los deportes en los cuales el destaca mucho mas es en Kendo y Tae-Kwon-Do. Su interés en Tae-Kwon-Do ha crecido tanto que ha ido a varias competencias de donde nos ha traído varias medallas, pero en el primer día de clases nos trajo un trofeo el cual demostraba haber ganado el primer lugar entre otras universidades"-**

**-Wow… Kagome suertuda- **Dijo Yuka mientras se disponía a observar a la pareja.

**-Ahh… tenemos que convencerla de alguna forma, es un chico grandioso- **Comento Ayumi con una mano es su mejilla encantada por el muchacho.

**-Seguramente tiene muchas admiradoras-**

**-No importa Eri… seguramente la podrá convencer o si no nosotros lo hacemos después- **Declaro Yuka decisiva.

* * *

-**No hay problema, yo te puedo enseñar… tengo el primer lugar en baile del estado- **Le comento mientras ella solo lo miraba no muy convencida de lo que el había dicho. –**Mmm… está bien no lo soy pero tan siquiera sé bailar y puedo enseñarte- **Le sonrío tiernamente.

-**Está bien… lo voy a pensar- **Le declaro sonrientemente Kagome.

**-Perfecto tan siquiera no es un no… ¿Me dirás mañana?-**

**-Claro mañana te diré-**

**-Está bien, Mmm… debemos entrar a clases, nos vemos luego Kagome-**

**-Nos vemos-**

Los dos se despidieron y cada uno se dispuso a ir a su salón de clases, mientras las amigas de Kagome continuaron con su plática.

**-Muy bien no lo ha rechazado, tenemos que convencerla antes de mañana- **Eri se paro seguida de Ayumi y Yuka.

**-Pobre Hojo-**

**-Hey que tal si Kagome está interesada en Hojo y por eso no quiere aceptar- **

**-No lo creo Eri, tal vez siga interesada en el chico rebelde- **Comento Ayumi mientras se disponían a ir a sus clases.

**-Pero dice que no lo recuerda-**

**-Eso es cierto… bueno no importa debemos convencerla- **Anuncio Yuka decisivamente.

**-Entonces vamos a buscarla y hablemos con ella-**

**-¡SI!-**

* * *

Hojo estaba junto a Kagome en el salón, se encontraba explicándole algunas operaciones de matemáticas. Las amigas de Kagome se dirigían al salón de ella, Eri decidió adelantarse ya que estaba muy emocionada de hablar con su amiga, pero al llegar al salón se agacho para ver ocultamente por la ventana.

**-Chicas vengan- **Dijo apresurada pero en voz baja.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** Preguntaron Yuka y Ayumi acercándose, e imitando a Eri, cuando vieron a Kagome con Hojo.

* * *

Kagome comenzó a alegrarse ya que comenzaba a entenderle a las operaciones. Al verla contenta Hojo cambia el tema y comenzó a hablar de la fiesta.

**-Bueno Higurashi, ya que terminamos con esto quería preguntarte…- **El chico comenzó a ruborizarse.

_-No por favor, no me preguntes eso- _Pensó Kagome nerviosa, siempre ha visto a Hojo como un amigo y no deseaba lastimarlo.

**-¿Iras a la fiesta?-**

_-No cuenta como invitación ¿Verdad?__** –**_**Aun no losé, realmente no tengo muchas ganas, no soy muy fiestera que digamos-**

**-Ah está bien- **Hojo se decepciono un poco, cosa que no noto Kagome por seguir observando los problemas.

**-¿Y tú Hojo?-**

**-Si tú vas si-**

**-Ehh?-**

**-Es que me gustaría que fueras conmigo-**

* * *

**-Pobrecito- **Expreso Ayumi mientras escuchaban la conversación.

**-Realmente Kagome es una suertuda-**

**-Shh- **Yuka las callo, no podía escuchar la respuesta de Kagome por ellas.

* * *

_-Nooo ¿Por qué?- _**D-disculpa Hojo pero alguien ya me invito-**

**-Ahh creo que me tarde un poco, pero no hay problema- **

**-Hojo ¿porque no invitas a Kanami? Es la muchacha de la clase de alado, se nota que le gustas por cómo te mira-** Comento Kagome intentando arreglar un poco las cosas.

**-Realmente deseaba ir contigo-**

**-Por favor Hojo- **No quería lastimar a su amigo, el cual la apoyo por mucho tiempo pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas.

**-Está bien… la invitare- **Acepto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no permitiría que Kagome se sintiera mal por su culpa.

* * *

**-Señoritas ¿Por qué no están en su salón?- **Una mujer alta y muy bien vestida les pregunto cercas de la entrada del salón.

**-Ahh- **Las chicas se espantaron ya que estaban muy concentradas en la plática de su amiga, voltearon y lo primero que vieron fueron unas zapatillas elegantes, levantaron sus rostros y vieron a la profesora Hinako, profesora de Kagome y Hojo.

**-Disculpe… ya nos íbamos- **Comento Eri por las 3.

**-¿Pensaban irse arrodilladas?- **Pregunto la profesora divertida por verlas arrodilladas enfrente de la ventana, se asomo hacia la dirección que ellas veían y vio a Kagome platicando con Hojo.

**-Jejeje… no es solo que mi arete se cayó y lo estábamos buscando- **Dijo Yuka mientras fingían que buscaban algo.

**-Aja y seguramente cayó dentro del salón, por eso observaban por la ventana… ¿creen que cayó cercas de la señorita Higurashi y su compañero? ¿Les pregunto si lo han visto?- **Pregunto divertida la profesora.

**-No no - **Dijo Eri repentinamente. **–Se puede conseguir unos mejores, no hay necesidad de preguntarles- **

**-Está bien, no les preguntare pero váyanse a su salón- **Dijo la profesora mientras entraba al salón.

**-Si profesora- **Las muchachas se fueron corriendo a su salón, decidiendo que después hablarían con Kagome.

* * *

Hola, disculpen por la tardanza tuve unos cuantos problemas, y me estoy tardando un poco ya que quiero hacer que cada personaje del manga de la gran Rumiko Takahashi sea igual a ellos, solo con un diferente final, Kagome no la he hecho su forma de ser tal y como es, pero se supone que perdió la memoria, nunca he conocido a alguien que la haya perdido pero me imagino que ya no son los mismos, que les falta algo y que su forma de ser también cambia. Naomi tambien la cambie un poco pero esq ella casi no salia en los capitulos y pues me hes dificil ponerla tal y como es ya que en la verdadera historia casi no se metia en la vida de su hija, y aqui si necesito que sea asi jajaja, hojo siempre creyo que kagome estava interesada de el, pero ya sabran despues que le paso jajaja. Ahora el cabello de Yuudai…. es azul, en la época de Kagome no hay nadie con esos colores de cabello amenos de que se lo hayan decolorado, si no les agrada pues díganme y se lo cambiamos jajajaja, en el primer capítulo se lo puse ya que me gustan los caballeros del zodiaco y me fascina saga de géminis, aunque aquí le corte un poco el cabello ya que no parecerá una persona normal jajajaja, aparte con el nombre estaba entre Yoshiro (gran hijo), Yuudai (gran héroe) y Kotaro ese no se q signifique ya q el nombre lo vi en la película "sword of the stranger", (está curada se las recomiendo, aunque no es romántico), y bueno realmente fue difícil decidirme jajaja, pero espero q les haya agradado mi decisión XP, lo llamaba por otro nombre pero se me hacia algo chafa y pues ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a este nombre. Pero díganme lo que opinan porfas y si no les gusta el nombre o su cabello avísenme, otra cosa, es la primera historia que he creado así que si me falla en algo también avísenme porfas.


	4. Epoca Feudal Primera Parte

**-Platicas-  
**_-pensamientos-  
_Narraciones  
"Sueños"

**Capitulo 3: Época Feudal Primera Parte**

Kagome iba saliendo de la escuela cuando a lo lejos ve a Yuudai platicando con sus amigos, el al observarla le sonrío tiernamente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta que sorprendido ve a 3 muchachas corriendo hacia Kagome, la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron corriendo, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a Yuudai de saludarla.

**-¿Qué les sucede chicas?- **Pregunto Kagome sorprendida mientas la hacían sentarse en una de las bancas de la escuela.

**-Le dirás que si ¿verdad?- **Le pregunto Eri parándose frente a ella con sus manos en la cintura.

**-No pierdas la oportunidad Kagome- **Dijo Yuka mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**-Pobre Hojo… aunque ese chico te pregunto primero- **Dijo Ayumi mientras se sentada al otro lado de Kagome.

**-¿D-De qué hablan?- **Pregunto sospechando de la plática de sus amigas.

**-Del chico con hermoso cabello azul, el que te invito a la fiesta- **

**-¿Cómo supieron?- **Pregunto Kagome sorprendida, era fascinante la forma de cómo sus amigas se enteraban de todo.

**-Pasábamos por el patio y sin querer escuchamos- **Bueno al parecer no era tan fascinante.

**-También escuchamos sin querer que el pobre Hojo también te invito- **Dijo Ayumi evitando la mirada insistente de Kagome.

**-Entonces ¿Le dirás que si?- **

**-N-no estoy segura-**

**-Kagomeee dile que si, ya es mañana la fiesta- **Dijo Eri en forma de suplica.

**-Chicas… la fiesta es en 2 semanas-**

**-¿COMO?- **Preguntaron las muchachas.

**-Yuudai dijo que por que hay varios concursos que se están llevando en estos días el Director decidió retrasarla-**

**-Creo que es mejor así, de esa forma podremos buscar mejores vestidos-** Dijo Ayumi tratando de animar a Yuka y Eri las cuales se veían decepcionadas por la nueva noticia.

**-Bueno… es verdad, encontraremos mejores vestidos… ve Kagome, las 3 tenemos pareja solo faltas tú- **Dijo Eri tratando de convencer a Kagome.

**-Y tú te conseguiste al mejor- **Sonrió pícaramente Yuka.

**-Vamos Kagome… ¿Qué te cuesta?-**

**-Tenemos que ir todas-**

**-Está bien, está bien… le diré que si- **Declaro rendida, las 3 muchachas se alegraron por que lograron convencerla y la abrazaron.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa Kagome encuentra a su mama en la sala.

**-Hola hija… ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?-**

**-¿Sobre qué mama?- **Pregunto curiosa Kagome, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón.

**-¿Si vas a ir con Yuudai a la fiesta o no?-**

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se entero?...Souta_. **-¿Cómo sabes eso mamá?- **Pregunto Kagome sabiendo que fue su hermano el que le comento, ella solo quería que su mama se lo confirmara.

**-Intuición de una madre, se todo sobre ti… además tu hermano me dijo- **Confeso Naomi con una sonrisa burlona.

**-Argh y ¿Cómo supo él?... ah ya se… Satoshi ¿verdad?-**

**-Si Satoshi, el vio cuando Yuudai te preguntaba- **Declaro sonriente.

**-Mamá me iré hacer la tarea- **Dijo Kagome cortando la plática ya que no quería seguir con lo mismo.

**-Está bien hija, después me dices si te decidiste-**

En el mismo momento que Kagome se fue llego el abuelo. **-¿Por qué tan sonriente hija?- **Pregunto curioso con una pata de lagartija en la mano.

**-Ya encontramos al novio de Kagome- **Dijo Naomi felizmente.

**-No la vi muy interesada, me parece que le da igual-**

**-Ya verás que así será, solo dale tiempo. Últimamente la he visto muy pensativa y me preocupa, pero estoy segura que el ayudara mucho a Kagome-**

* * *

Al entrar a su cuarto Kagome se sentó frente a su escritorio para comenzar con su tarea, la profesora Hinako quería que tuvieran conocimiento sobre el Japón antiguo pero les pidió que se concentraran más en el periodo Sengoku. Decidió investigarla por Internet, al buscar por la red encontró muchas páginas que tenían la información que buscaba.

"El Periodo Sengokuo mejor llamado el periodo de los estados en guerra es uno de los periodos más largos en la historia de Japón, comenzó a finales del periodo Muromachi en 1467 con la guerra de Onin (La cual duro de 1467 a 1478) hasta el periodo Azuchi – Momomaya, donde la paz final y el orden llego hasta 1615, en el periodo Edo"

**-Mmm… muy bien, ahora se cuanto duro pero necesito encontrar lo que sucedió en esa época… Aja, aquí esta lo que buscaba-**

"El periodo Sengoku fue el periodo más devastador de Japón.

Todo fue a causa de que varios demonios querían apoderarse de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, los cuales fueron distribuidos cuando una sacerdotisa lanzo una flecha sagrada para derrotar a un demonio el cual le había robado la perla, pero por el impacto la perla se rompió en miles de pedazos. Demonios y hasta incluso humanos mataban para poder obtener 1 solo fragmento de la perla ya que un solo trozo podía hacer que su poder incrementara. Hubo miles de muertos y heridos por la ambición de esa joya."

**-Ese nombre se me hace conocido, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?... Necesito investigar más de esta perla ya que parece que fue principal en esa época-**

Kagome siguió buscando hasta que encontró una página la cual hablaba de la perla de Shikon y venia una imagen de ella. _-¿La perla de las cuatro almas?_ **-****Es la que vende el abuelo-**

"**Perla de Shikon **o **Perla de las cuatro Almas**. Fue creada como resultado de una batalla entre la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko y poderosos demonios. Su nombre se debe porque está formada por cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma de una persona. **Arami Tama **(Valor), **Nigimi Tama **(Amistad), **Kushimi Tama **(Conocimiento) y **Sakimi Tama **(Amor)."

**-¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que viene?... mejor le preguntare después al abuelo- **Decidió apagar la computadora para así cambiarse a su pijama e irse a dormir.

"Kagome estaba sentada al frente del árbol sagrado, se encontraba en el mismo bosque que estuvo en su último sueño, le gustaba ese lugar pero quería regresar a su casa, el no saber dónde estaba la desesperaba. Decidió caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo para ver si encontraba a alguien que le dijera como regresar o al menos que le dijera donde se encontraba, pero lo único que encontró fue el pozo devora huesos.

**-El pozo devora huesos pero ningún templo Higurashi- **Suspiro y después decidió inspeccionar un poco más el lugar hasta que encontró algo extraño al lado del pozo. **-¿Qué es eso?-** Lo tomo con sus manos y comenzó a observarlo detalladamente, era un collar ligeramente extraño, el collar que tenía en sus manos consistía en unas cuantas piedras redondas de color morado junto con pocas magatama, se podían confundir con colmillos pero al trabajar largo tiempo con el abuelo para ella era fácil distinguirlas. Decidió llevárselo e intentar buscar al dueño, ya que creía que probablemente alguien lo había perdido y si era así esa persona podría estar buscándolo. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente sin rumbo fijo mientras jugaban sus dedos con las piedras moradas del collar, después de un rato de caminar y sin encontrar a nadie decidió regresar hacia el pozo devora huesos. Al llegar se recargo en el pero como seguía jugando con el collar este resbalo de su mano y cayó dentro del pozo.

**-Ahhh no quiero ir abajo-**

**-BAAAAM- **Volteo hacia al bosque algo asustada, algo había caído."

Kagome se levanto rápidamente por el susto que se había dado hasta que ve a Buyo en el suelo.

**-Vaya… así que fuiste tú el que se cayó- **Aseguro mientras acariciaba a Buyo. **–Que sueño tan extraño acabo de tener, y al parecer tú fuiste la causa de ello- **Le dijo sonrientemente.

**-Buenos días Doctor- **Kagome iba bajando las escaleras pero antes de bajar por completo escucha a su mamá hablando por teléfono, al parecer era con su Doctor. **–Todo está muy bien con ella, gracias por preocuparse… si, algunas veces esta pensativa pero no ha sido muy seguido… no, no creo que recuerde algo… ¿QUE OLVIDO QUE?... pero ella nunca me lo dijo… ¿Quiere que la lleve para que la reexamine?... muy bien entonces iré por ellas… no se preocupe, muchas gracias, lo veré después… Adiós-**

Kagome se quedo pensativa, deseaba saber de que había hablado su mamá con el Doctor, era obvio que hablaban de las patillas que ella había olvidado pero deseaba saber qué cosa no creía su mamá que recordaba. Estaba apunto de bajar para preguntarle a su mamá pero llego su abuelo y decidió esperar a que él se fuera.

**-¿Quién era hija?- **Pregunto curioso el abuelo.

**-Era el Doctor papá, Kagome dejo las pastillas en el Hospital- **Dijo Naomi angustiada. Kagome se sentó en las escaleras.

**-Pero ¿Como?, hace días que salimos del Hospital… entonces no se las ha estado tomando-**

**-Así es papá-**

**-¿Tendremos que llevarla para que le hagan un chequeo?-**

**-El Doctor dijo que no era necesario, yo iré por otras pastillas, siguió por vario tiempo con el tratamiento que tal vez esto no le afecte, recuerda que solo le faltaba 2 semanas para terminar con el tratamiento, así que… lo olvidara para siempre papá- **Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse al Hospital.

**-Disculpa si insisto hija, pero… ¿Estás segura que lo mejor para Kagome es olvidar?- **Dijo preocupado el abuelo.

**-Recuerda que Inuyasha nos pidió que no la dejáramos regresar papá y que lo mejor era que ella olvidara… Solo él sabe lo que sucedió en ese lugar, así que tenemos que confiar en el… No quiero volver a ver a mi hija en ese estado- **Dijo Naomi recordando el terrible dolor que sintió al ver a su hija cuando regreso de la época feudal, creyó que la perdería y no quería volver a pasar de nuevo por ello. El abuelo no savia que decir, no le agradaba la idea de hacer olvidar a una persona parte de su vida, pero como dijo su hija, solo Inuyasha sabe que paso en ese lugar y no tenían de otra que confiar en él. **–Ya tengo que irme papá, si no se me pasara el camión… el desayuno está en la mesa, vuelvo al rato-**

**-Si hija- **El abuelo se quedo pensativo por un momento mientras veía a su hija irse.

Kagome confundida regreso rápidamente a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y mientras veía fuera de la ventana pensaba acerca de lo que había escuchado_. -¿Quién es Inuyasha?-_Era la principal pregunta que le venía a la mente, ya que al parecer él era el causante de que haya olvidado varias cosas de su vida. _-¿A dónde no puedo regresar? ¿Por qué lo mejor era olvidar?-_

**-¡KAGOME!- **

Deseaba preguntarle a su abuelo, era el único que no estaba del todo convencido de hacerla olvidar. No recuerda mucho sobre su vida ¿Que no saben que es desesperante? y ahora le ocultan cosas ¿Por qué le hacen esto?

**-TOCK TOCK – Kagome, despierta- **Tal vez su abuelo si le ayude, le responderá lo que está sucediendo, le contara lo que paso en el pasado, lo que no debe recordar.

**-Kagome- **El abuelo entra a la habitación y ve a Kagome sentada en la cama, viendo hacia la ventana. **–Ah… Qué bueno que estas despierta- **

_-¿El abuelo me platicaría todo no es así?- _Kagome voltea a ver al abuelo algo ilusionada pero su mirada también podía revelar un poco de tristeza.

**-¿Kagome?... ¿Sucede algo malo?- **Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, comenzaba a sospechar de que probablemente ella ya estaba recordando algo.

_-No, es mejor dejarlo así, quizá no era algo importante._**-No abuelo, estoy bien-**

**-¿De verdad? Estabas muy pensativa hija- **

**-No es nada abuelo… era sobre una tarea-**

**-Entonces arréglate pronto, hoy tienes otra presentación-**

**-Si abuelo… ahorita salgo- **El abuelo salió de la habitación para dejar que se alistara. Kagome decidió olvidarse de lo que escucho ya que creía que era algo sin mucha importancia. Sin perder tiempo saco su ropa de sacerdotisa y se metió a bañar.

* * *

**-¡COMO TODOS LO ESPERABAN… LA SACERDOTISA HIGURASHI!-**

Salió Kagome del templo con rostro serio, su cabello amarrado con solo un listón blanco, su vestuario era un kimono blanco junto con un pantalón hakama color rojo y en sus manos llevaba su arco y flechas. Volteo hacia su alrededor hasta que vio a Yuudai junto con su hermano Satoshi en primera fila, Kagome solo les sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta estar a una cierta distancia apartada del blanco. Con su mano izquierda tomo el arco y con su mano derecha acomodo la flecha, con tres dedos tomo la cuerda junto a la flecha, y comenzó a estirarla, al tener la cuerda estirada lo suficiente relajo sus dedos y soltó la flecha la cual salió disparada con gran rapidez hacia el centro del blanco.

**-¡BRAVO, ERES MAGINFICA!- **La gente emocionada aclamaba por su perfecto tiro. Kagome solo inclino la cabeza en forma de gracias y se dispuso a dispararle hacia los demás blancos, los cuales eran a mayor distancia y en diferentes lugares alrededor del templo, pero sin ningún problema acertó en el centro de todos los blancos. Al terminar con la presentación se metió a una cabaña cercas de la gente para purificar los amuletos los cuales el abuelo vendía en ese mismo momento.

**-Buen trabajo hija- **Dijo el abuelo cuando la gente comenzaba a retirarse, ya que gracias a ella todos los amuletos habían sido vendidos, además hizo un gran espectáculo.

**-Gracias abuelo-**

**-Abuelo vamos a la casa, tenemos que bañar a Buyo- **Dijo repentinamente Souta al llegar corriendo para llevarse al abuelo y dejar sola a Kagome.

**-Pero si lo bañe ayer y mira como me quedaron los…- **Se calló al observar lo que Souta le apuntaba, sonrió no muy alegremente y se fue con su nieto.

**-Fue una grandiosa presentación, como siempre- **Kagome se encontraba hincada acomodando reliquias que el abuelo había mostrado, y al escuchar que alguien le hablo por detrás de ella y a corta distancia, se espanto y voltio a ver a la persona que le había hablado.

**-Yuudai… me espantaste-**

**-Disculpa- **Dijo sonriente. **-Eres buena con el arco-**

**-Gracias- **Kagome se puso de pie, se sacudió las rodillas y le sonrío.

**-¿Ocupas ayuda?- **

**-No, si quieres podemos empezar con tus clases- **Dijo muy animada mientras tomaba su arco y sus flechas.

**-Jajaja… Si no hay problema, pero ¿Por qué tan animada?-**

**-Por que será divertido tener un estudiante-**

**-Seré el mejor estudiante-**

**-Eres el único-**

**-Jajaja por eso- **Contesto mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los blancos con Kagome.

**-Muy bien, para empezar yo soy diestra por eso tomo el arco con la mano izquierda a la cual se le llama mano del arco y nuestro brazo es el brazo de arco, la posición del brazo debe ser recta hacia tu objetivo- **Dijo mientras le señalaba su brazo y la posición de este teniendo el arco en su mano. **-Y con la derecha tomo la cuerda y la flecha, la cual se llama mano del arco. Varias personas llevan una protección en el brazo llamado bracer o protector, este se utiliza para proteger la parte interior del brazo y también se utiliza una dictalera para proteger los dedos de la cuerda pero yo no los uso ya que estoy acostumbrada a utilizar el arco de esta forma, aparte el bracer y la dictalera se utiliza mas con los arcos modernos y de diferente material- **Kagome se acerca a Yuudai y le da su arco, el lo toma como Kagome le demostró y pone su brazo recto hacia el blanco. Kagome se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo para acomodarlo, mientras que Yuudai solo la observaba a ella. **–El cuerpo debe estar perpendicular al objetivo- **Lo tomo de los hombros y lo acomodo en forma recta hacia el blanco. **–Los pies deben estar perpendiculares con cada hombro, cuando vayas progresando tu postura irá cambiando y te irás acomodando** **como mas te convenga. La mayoría de los arqueros suelen tener una pierna más alejada de la línea de tiro, el cual es el camino de aquí a el blanco, normalmente la tienen alejada de unos 14 a 28 cm del otro, eso también irá cambiando dependiendo como te convenga- **

**-Siempre tienes la pierna izquierda por delante de la otra ¿No es así?-**

**-Si, normalmente si tu mano izquierda es tu mano de arco entonces tu pierna izquierda la pones mas enfrente de la otra, ahora préstame el arco- **Yuudai le entrega el arco a Kagome y ella lo toma por el medio con la mano izquierda, para así hacer una demostración sin utilizar una flecha. **–Para cargar una flecha, el arco se debe inclinar hacia el suelo y la flecha se recarga en el tapete de la ventana de arco o su otro nombre es el reposa flechas. La parte trasera de la flecha se engancha en la cuerda del arco, al estar enganchada, la cuerda normalmente se sujeta con tres dedos, los tres dedos pueden estar por debajo de la flecha o uno por encima. Entonces se levantara el arco y se jalara la cuerda.- **Kagome le entrega nuevamente el arco a Yuudai para que así comience a practicar, el hace lo que Kagome le dijo y se queda en la última posición que Kagome le mostro.**-Tu mano de cuerda se debe desplazar hacia la cara, la cual se apoyara ligeramente para tener un punto de anclaje- **Mientras le decía eso Kagome le tomaba su mano derecha para así explicarle como se debía apoyar en su cara, pero Yuudai solo comenzaba a verla al rostro. **–A veces se utiliza la comisura del labio o de la barbilla- **Kagome toma la mano de el la cual todavía tenía sujeta la cuerda, pero al llevarla hacia su barbilla nota a Yuudai que la estaba viendo con insistencia y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. **–T-tu arco siempre debe permanecer vertical- **Kagome aparto rápidamente la mirada** -ahora solo debes relajarte, al igual que tus dedos y así soltar la flecha- **Yuudai hiso le que Kagome le dijo, se relajo y soltó la flecha pero este en vez de ir hacia el blanco se fue directamente hacia el árbol sagrado.

**-Ahhh no le atine- **Dijo algo decepcionado.

**-Tranquilo, para ser tu primera vez no fue nada mal, tu flecha salió fuertemente disparada- **Dijo sonriente Kagome para así levantarle el ánimo. **–Deja ir por ella- **

**-Espera Kagome… solo quería preguntarte, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo mañana?- **Pregunto tímidamente.

**-E-este… - **_Solo será una ida como amigos Kagome, solo como amigos, ¿Que tiene de malo? Sal a divertirte. Lo único malo será mi mamá, pero será en forma de amigos, nada más, no tiene por qué emocionarse. _**–Está bien- **Contesto sonriente.

**-Muy bien, entonces vendré por ti a las 12-**

**-Claro… iré por la flecha-** Se fue corriendo Kagome algo nerviosa, comenzaba a creer que no debió haber aceptado la invitación, pero Yuudai le agradaba y quería divertirse con él, conocerlo más, no significaba nada, solo era en forma de amistad. Al llegar al árbol sagrado saca la flecha que se había atascado en el árbol por la fuerza con la que Yuudai la había lanzado, al sacarla logro ver algo brillante un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba la flecha, al asomarse vio una punta de flecha enterrada._-Que extraño, tal vez fue una flecha lanzada por el abuelo, ya que yo no recuerdo que alguna flecha mía haya llegado hasta aquí -_

**-KAGOME… ¿TODO ESTA BIEN?-**

**-SI… YA VOY-**

* * *

**-TOCK TOCK- Kagome… recuerda que hoy tienes una cita- **Naomi emocionada despierta a su hija por la ida al cine que tenía con Yuudai.

**-Ya voy mamá- **Se levanta de la cama tallándose los ojos y voltea a ver al despertador. **–Aun es temprano- **Dijo al ver que apenas eran las 7:30, se recostó de nuevo y se tapo de pies a cabeza con la sábana.

**-Pero debes estar lista para mi querido yerno, no quiero que lo dejes esperando- **Comento mientras entraba al cuarto para destapar a Kagome, al hacerlo se sienta a su lado.

**-Mamá, el vendrá a las 12 además… es solo un amigo no tu yerno- **Le quito la sábana y se volvió a tapar.

**-Hija, solo quiero que tengas una bonita relación con alguien, quiero que seas feliz con algún chico- **Comento mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Kagome.

**-Pero mamá no es necesario que tenga un novio ahorita, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- **Naomi solo se quedo pensativa pero le sonrió a su hija.

**-¿Qué no es el sueño de toda madre tener un yerno?- **Kagome movió los hombros en señal que no savia. **–Pues el mío si hija- **Naomi se levanto y le tomo la mano a su hija para que la imitara. **–Vamos a desayunar para después arreglarte y dejar a Yuudai con la boca abierta-**

* * *

El desayuno fue tranquilo exceptuando que Naomi se la paso preguntando acerca de Yuudai a Souta y a Kagome mientras que el abuelo solo reía al ver a su hija desesperar a sus nietos, no la había visto tan feliz desde hace tiempo. Al terminar el desayuno, Naomi mando a Kagome a bañarse mientras que ella limpiaba la cocina para así ayudarla a buscar que ropa usaría.

Al terminar Kagome y Naomi eligieron un vestido de verano amarillo junto unos zapatos y una bolsa la cual combinaba perfectamente.

**-Hija… te dejare para que te cambies pero antes quiero entregarte esto- **Naomi mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una pequeña caja la cual entrega a Kagome.

**-M-mis pastillas- **Kagome las mira sorprendida, había olvidado la conversación de su mamá por el teléfono.

**-Hija se que las olvidaste, pero las traje porque quiero que continúes tomándolas, tu tratamiento ya iba a terminar y te ibas a recuperar por completo… tómatelas por favor- **

Kagome solo observa como su mamá sale del cuarto, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella Kagome se voltea hacia su escritorio viendo las pastillas en su mano. _–Mamá- _Su madre solo estaba preocupada por ella y hace lo que cualquier madre haría para cuidar a su hija, pero… ¿El olvidar lo que sea que haya olvidado, le hará bien? Siempre ha tenido el presentimiento que le hacía falta algo, no le gusta esa sensación ¿Qué acaso siempre la sentirá? Si llega a tomar esas pastillas ¿Se irá esa sensación? _–Discúlpame Mamá- _No lo sabe pero no se arriesgara, continuara normal, como si su mamá no le ha entregado sus pastillas. –_Si tengo que olvidar o recordar no permitiré que unas pastillas lo causen- _Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y guardo las pastillas hasta el fondo para que nadie las encontrara.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente mientras que su abuelo, Sota y su mamá la esperaban y miraban felices.

**-Hija te vez hermosa, pero… ¿Te tomaste las pastillas?-**

Savia perfectamente que su mamá le preguntaría por ellas, obviamente le mentiría. Estaba apunto de contestar y noto como su abuelo la miraba atentamente esperando la respuesta al igual que su mamá. **–Si mamá, si me las tome- **Contesto mientras ella seguía observando a su abuelo, quien solo agacho la cabeza demostrando decepción, pero se podía notar que no fue con ella ya que antes de agachar la cabeza dio una pequeña mirada a su hija, mostrando su desilusión por ella ya que fue quien convenció a Kagome quien no savia lo que reamente pasaba, su mamá al contrario solo sonrió felizmente. El ver el sentimiento que su abuelo mostraba en su rostro logro alegrarla de que no las haya tomado. **–Bueno ya faltan 10 minutos para las 12, es mejor que me vaya retirando… le prometí que nos veríamos bajando las escaleras-**

**-Está bien hija diviértete… ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- **Dijo Naomi mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado, Kagome no lo quería y su abuelo lo noto, tomo rápidamente el brazo de su hija y la detuvo.

Kagome al ver lo que hiso su abuelo solo sonrió. **–Nos vemos mas al rato- **Se fue corriendo, no quería que su mamá se soltara de su abuelo, pero al acercarse a las escaleras logro ver a un muchacho apuesto de cabello azulado al final de ellas. Se detuvo por un momento, es que acaso ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Paso un buen momento el sábado con él, además se siente bien al estar con él, pero ¿no será que ha aceptado salir con el por qué su mamá la está presionando? Suspiro _–Bueno ya no puedo hacer nada, ya estoy aquí- _Continúo caminando y decidió ignorar sus pensamientos, quería pasar un buen momento, no quería preocuparse si acepto por compromiso o no.

–**Yuudai- **Al escuchar su nombre el muchacho voltea para ver a la persona que ha pronunciado su nombre, al ver a Kagome tan hermosamente arreglada sonríe tiernamente lo que causa que Kagome se sonrojara, al verla sonrojada sonríe mucho mas y se acerca a ella para tomarla de la mano, hace tiempo que deseaba hacerlo. **–Te vez hermosa- **Ella solo voltea el rostro a otro lado esperando que los nervios desaparecieran. **-¿Nos vamos?- **Kagome solo voltea el rostro y lo mira a los ojos, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. El mientras continua tomándola de la mano la dirige a su carro, le abrió la puerta del copilotó y la ayudo a subirse a él.

La familia de Kagome solo observaba desde arriba la tierna escena. **–Deberías dejarlos solos hija, ¿Cómo que querías acompañarla?- **

**-Hay papá solo quería ver la reacción de el al verla arreglada, normalmente la ve en uniforme y en kimono, nunca así-**

* * *

Durante el camino Yuudai le platico a Kagome de sus amigos de la escuela y de su familia, mientras que ella escuchaba atenta. Al llegar al cine Yuudai y Kagome decidieron ver la película The sword of the stranger, se fueron a comprar botanas y entraron a la sala. Durante la película Yuudai tomo la mano de Kagome, y a pesar de que el ya lo había echo, aun así se puso nerviosa, en las escaleras lo hiso, pero solo para ayudarla a bajar, por eso quiso ver la expresión de él mientras le tomaba la mano, pero con solo imaginar de que la intentara besar se ponía más nerviosa, sin embargo la curiosidad le ganaba, así que solo lo miro de reojo pero se admiro a ver que el estaba muy concentrado en la película, estaba de una forma jorobada con su brazo recargado en su pierna, como si quisiera acercarse a la pantalla para mirar detalladamente, Kagome solo se rio, estaba nerviosa por nada. Al finalizar la película se fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano donde platicaron de la película, como sus momentos favoritos, y continuaron hablando de la escuela, sus amigos entre otras cosas. Cuando terminaron de comer Yuudai la llevo hasta su casa, se despidieron con un beso en el cachete y Kagome subió las escaleras mientras que Yuudai solo la observaba detenidamente.

**-¡YA LLEGE!- **

**-Hija ¿Cómo te fue? Cuéntame todo- **Pregunto Naomi con entusiasmo mientras corría a recibirla.

**-Muy bien mamá, me la pase muy bien- **Le sonrió a su mama y se fue hacia su cuarto ignorando lo último que le dijo su mamá, Naomi se quedo sorprendida por la forma en que le había contestado.

**-Papá ¿La viste?- **Dijo emocionada. **–Ella está feliz… se enamorara de él, estoy segura-**

* * *

Al entrar al cuarto Kagome se aventó a su cama a recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese día, paso un buen momento, no recordaba la última vez que estaba así de alegre. Se paro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para así cambiarse a su pijama, volteo hacia la ventana y vio a la luna menguante tan grande y radiante, se acerco a la ventana para verla con mas delicadeza pero al recargar su mano en la ventana se lastima con una pequeña piedra que se encontraba allí, voltea su mano para así observarla bien y quitarse la piedra pero al ver su mano recordó que Yuudai la había tomado en el cine y no la soltó, recordó la calidez que sentía en ese momento y le dio felicidad, si se puso nerviosa pero no la había incomodado. Decidió mejor terminar de cambiarse para así irse a dormir.

"Abrió los ojos de poco a poco al sentir una pequeña briza, al abrirlos por completo pudo ver el cielo azulado, se levanto espantada, se suponía que estaba en su cuarto; observo a su alrededor. **–Vaya… otra vez en el mismo bosque- **Después de observar detenidamente comenzó a dudar si era el mismo ya que no podía ver al árbol sagrado o al pozo devora huesos por ninguna parte -_¿Estaré en otra parte del bosque?- _No estaba segura pero si se la pasaba sentada no lo iba averiguar, los arboles no eran parecidos pero uno si se podría perder en ese lugar, no tenia de otra que averiguar en los alrededores y andar con cuidado. Se paro y decidió tomar marcha, tranquila, no nerviosa ni desesperada.

A lo lejos se lograba escuchar un arroyo, si lo seguía podía llegar a un lugar o toparse con gente, al estar investigando del Japón antiguo aprendió que la gente hacia sus cabañas cercas de los arroyos _-Al parecer esa tarea me servirá de algo-. _Continuo con su caminata hasta que logro ver el arroyo no muy alejado, se acerco un poco mas pero tropieza con una piedra lo cual hace que cayera, al levantarse vio que se había llenado de lodo y decidió lavarse, se acerco al arroyo y vio su reflejo, se espanto de repente y dio unos pasos atrás, ese se parecía a su reflejo pero no era ella, observo la ropa de su reflejo, el cabello suelto y largo, con ello confirmo que no era de ella el reflejo; en vez de asustarse de nuevo volteo hacia el lado derecho y al izquierdo para verificar si había alguien a su lado, no había nadie, se encontraba completamente sola.

Se paro y se alejo del arroyo, verse de alguna forma diferente la había asustado, comenzó a correr alejándose hasta que se detuvo después de unos cuantos metros, la curiosidad de ver como lucia la mataba, volteo hacia su espalda y noto que el arroyo aun se podía apreciar a lo lejos, no pudo más y se regreso corriendo, al llegar se asomo de nuevo para volver a observar el reflejo, el cual no había cambiado, su reflejo seguía diferente, la ropa del reflejo era de sacerdotisa, igual al que ella utilizaba en sus presentaciones, el cabello era completamente negro, lacio y largo, le llegaba a las caderas, el rostro era de un tono de piel mas pálido y la miraba era profunda y helada, trasmitía frialdad pero si observabas con cuidado podías notar que la frialdad de su mirada solo ocultaba tristeza. **-¿Por qué?- **Noto como el reflejo se movía a la par de ella, realmente era de ella. Otro reflejo más apareció al lado del suyo, ella lo observo con cuidado, era un muchacho de ropa roja, su cabello era plateado y largo, y en su cabeza se encontraban unas curiosas orejas de perro.

Los reflejos se miraban con tristeza, pero en sus miradas podías notar un gran amor, le dio tristeza ver esa escena y volteo a su lado para evitarla, al momento de voltear vio a un hombre parado a su lado, para su sorpresa no era parecido a su reflejo, su ropa era blanca con detalles rojos en la parte superior, no estaba descalzo como el del reflejo, el tenia unos zapatos negros, traía puesta una armadura que podías notar que era realmente pesada, dos espadas en su cintura, su cabello mucho más largo y plateado y en su frente la marca de una media luna. El al igual que Kagome observaba los reflejos, sus ojos ambarinos mostraban frialdad e indiferencia, aun así no apartaba la mirada del reflejo. Kagome lo imito, no obstante observo como el reflejo de el comenzaba a alejarse mientras que el de ella se manchaba de rojo, no le tomo importancia y voltio a ver al dueño de el reflejo, el cual también se estaba marchando. Kagome comenzó a sentir cierta tibieza en su hombro, extrañada se puso su mano en su hombro al igual que su reflejo, su hombro estaba mojado y sintió como le comenzaba a hervir y a arderle, voltio su rostro para observarse y vio como toda ella se empapaba de sangre, su misma sangre; sus manos, sus piernas, sus brazos, ella estaba completamente bañada en sangre. Desesperada intento lavarse para buscar donde se encontraba la herida, pero no importaba cuando se lavara su sangre no cesaba; su vista comenzó a nublarse, el único ruido que podía escuchar era un zumbido como cuando el agua se introduce a tus oídos y sin más se desmayo"

**-Rrrrrr-** Se levanto alarmada de su cama, despertó sudando, se checo su cuerpo para confirmar que todo solo fue un mal sueño. **–Rrrrr-** Encogió sus piernas y puso sus manos en su cabeza _–Si, todo fue un sueño- _Estiro su mano derecha y apago el despertador, se quedo un momento sentada, solo fue para calmarse un momento por el sueño. _–Se sintió tan real-_ aun podía sentir dolor en el hombro, pero no era exactamente dolor físico, sino que aun estaba en su mente esa herida y siempre lo estará. Se paro lentamente, quito la parte superior de su pijama para dejar su pecho desnudo y camino hacia su tocador para examinarlo. **-¿Por esto tuve ese sueño tan raro?-**

* * *

Hola hola, disculpa por la tardanza pero eh aquí el nuevo capítulo, el 4 lo publicare pronto ya q ya esta creado y solo falta pasarlo a la compu XD

AkiraNamikaze17, Jajaja después sabrás con quien se quedara Kagome XD pero te diré que Yuudai jugara un papel muy importante en la historia , por cierto te mande un mens a tu correo ojala t haya llegado

Angy Malfoy, gracias por tus consejos, estoy tratando de cambiar lo q me dijiste, si notas algo mas q puedo mejorar me avisas porfas XD

axter, muchas gracias, anduve con unos problemitas pero ya estoy de vuelta para que continúen con esta historia, espero que continúes leyendo XD

The Sword of the stranger es una película q me gusta mucho, si no tienen nada q hacer pues se las recomiendo XD  
y una pequeña investigación que hice Magatama es una piedra antigua con forma de coma imbuidas con grandes poderes espirituales y místicos, es la misma piedra que tiene el collar de Inuyasha.


	5. Época feudal Segunda Parte

**-Platicas-  
**_-pensamientos-  
_Narraciones  
"Sueños"

**Capitulo 4: Época feudal Segunda Parte**

**-Rrrrrr-** Se levanto alarmada de su cama, despertó sudando, se checo su cuerpo para confirmar que solo fue un mal sueño. **–Rrrrr-** Encogió sus piernas y puso sus manos en su cabeza _–Si, todo fue un sueño- _Estiro su mano derecha y apago el despertador, se quedo un momento sentada, solo fue para calmarse por el sueño. _–Se sintió tan real-_ aun podía sentir dolor en el hombro, pero no era exactamente dolor físico, sino que aun estaba en su mente esa herida y siempre lo estará.

Se paro lentamente, quito la parte superior de su pijama para dejar su pecho desnudo y camino hacia su tocador para examinarlo. **-¿Por esto tuve ese sueño tan raro?-** Lo dijo mientras pasaba les yemas de sus dedos lentamente por su hombro en donde se podía apreciar una pequeña cicatriz. _–Le falta poco para desaparecer y quedar como un recuerdo- _Aunque solo será el recuerdo de haberla tenido ya que no sabe… no, mejor dicho, no recuerda como obtuvo todas sus cicatrices. Gracias al tratamiento del Doctor están desapareciendo por completo, así es, están desapareciendo, ya que esa no es la única cicatriz en su cuerpo, bueno ya es la única que le queda, pero no fue la única herida de su cuerpo, se dio media vuelta para ver el reflejo de su espalda y confirmar que no había ni una cicatriz, observo sus brazos y piernas y al igual que su espalda no tenia marca, pero era obvio que desaparecerían más rápido, sus piernas y brazos solo estaban rasguñadas, tenía marcas de uñas y a pesar de que eran profundas lograron desvanecerse. En su espalda tenía 4 líneas en forma diagonal, realmente eran profundas, no le hallaba lógica de cómo había ocurrido, ¿Tal vez fue un fuerte rasguño? Un humano no lo pudo haber hecho, solo un animal, además eso fue lo que le dijo su mama, no importaba ya, lo único importante aquí es que ya desaparecieron.

Se dio media vuelta nuevamente para observar detenidamente su rostro y confirma que los pequeños rasguños que tenía, también habían desaparecido. Se deshizo de todas esas horribles marcas, no obstante aun le quedaba una, fue mucho más grave y fue la que estuvo a punto de llevarla a la muerte, era más que obvio que no la ha superado, soñó con ella y fue lo que la hiso observarse nuevamente en el espejo, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin observarse al espejo? Lo único que hacía era mirarse para poder arreglarse el cabello desde que entro a la escuela, pero nunca lo hiso detenidamente para apreciar su rostro dañado, en el mes que estuvo en el hospital no lo hizo, su primer cuarto tenia espejos y esa fue la primera vez que se observo pero al ver en el estado que se encontraba rompió todos los espejos y tuvieron que transferirla a otro que no tuviera, desde ese día no volvió a verse en un espejo, lo haría hasta que desaparecieran por completo. Esta vez fue una excepción, temió que hayan vuelto a aparecer. **–Es horrible tenerlas y ni siquiera saber porque- **

**-¡KAGOME ES TARDE!-**

**-¡YA VOY MAMA!-**

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela Kagome se puso a platicar con Hojo antes de que llegara la profesora, realmente se alegraba que él la tratara igual después de haber rechazado su cita al baile de bienvenida , aunque Yuudai fue quien la invito primero, no tenía por qué molestarse.

**-Buenos días, saquen sus libros de cálculo para comenzar con la clase-**

Después de un par de horas de clase, era el momento de que comenzara la materia de historia, la profesora decidió comenzar con la tarea que había encargado el viernes e hiso que sus alumnos pasaran en forma alfabética hasta que llego el turno de Kagome.

**-Muy bien señorita Higurashi, ya deseaba que llegara su turno, como sacerdotisa usted debe tener algo más de conocimiento sobre este tema- **Kagome se paro y se puso enfrente de sus compañeros, los cuales esperaban impacientes el relato de Kagome. Ella tranquilamente expuso todo lo que había investigado, algo apenada, ya que siendo sacerdotisa de uno de los templos más importantes de la ciudad no tenía mucho conocimiento del tema.

**-Muy bien, pero estoy algo decepcionada, expuso prácticamente lo mismo de sus compañeros, hablo un poco más de la perla de 4 almas y me alegra ya que como principal amuleto vendido en el templo Higurashi tenía que saber acerca de ella- **Camino hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir en el, Kagome se fue hacia su pupitre y se quedo parada observando lo que escribía la profesora. - **La perla de Shikon o como nos dijo su compañera, la perla de las 4 almas fue muy codiciada en el periodo Sengoku ya que incrementaba el poder de un demonio o hasta de un simple humano- **Termino de escribir en el pizarrón y volteo a ver a Kagome.** – Nos dijo muy poco de su creación señorita-**

**-Lo siento profesora- **Avergonzada bajo la cabeza, es verdad, siendo alguien importante como todos la llaman sus conocimientos son pobres.

**-Le recomiendo que investigue un poco más sobre esto, una sacerdotisa poderosa no lo es solo por su gran manejo del arco o su poder espiritual, sino también por el conocimiento que pose-**

Kagome se sentó en su pupitre y se quedo pensativa, lo que dijo la profesora era realmente cierto, muchos aclaman que ella es la mejor sacerdotisa que existe pero ciertamente no lo es, no sabe mucho sobre lo que vende el abuelo o lo que se la pasa limpiando todos los días, no cree que tenga gran poder espiritual, es más, no lo ha utilizado, seguramente ni sabe hacerlo. No lleva mucho que salió del hospital, si no fuera por el ataque de ese animal probablemente sabría como utilizar sus poderes y sabría todo relacionado a la época Sengoku. La voz de la profesora la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a verla para poner atención en lo que decía.

**-Una gran batalla que duro 7 días entre la gran Sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko y varios demonios poderosos, lo cual causo la creación de esta perla-**

* * *

Al terminar la clase Kagome se fue hacia su casa algo decepcionada de sí misma, las palabras de la profesora Hinako se le quedaron grabadas, ella no es la gran Sacerdotisa que todos dicen ser.

**-YA LLEGE-**

**-Hola hija ¿Qué tal tu día?- **

**-Muy bien mama ¿Sabes dónde está el abuelo?- **Pregunto mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado del sillón.

**-En la cabaña hija- **Contesto sentándose a un lado de Sota para ver la televisión.

**-Está bien, estaré con el- **Se fue a buscar al abuelo en la vieja cabaña donde siempre trabajaba, para ir hacia allá tenía que pasar a un lado de la cabaña del pozo devora huesos. Una suave y conocida brisa volvió a acariciar su rostro, se sentía igual al pequeño viento que la acaricio hace poco cuando iba hacia la universidad, venia dentro de la cabaña que resguardaba el pozo, se detuvo un poco para permitirle a esa dulce brisa que la siguiera acariciando. Se acerco a la cabaña y abrió las puertas, al hacer esto la brisa salió con mas fuerza pasando sobre ella, así confirmo que el viento provenía de ese lugar, pero sentía algo extraño, tenía la sensación de que alguien estuviera cercas de ella, alguien estaba en ese lugar, no se sentía sola. Bajo las escaleras y no vio a nadie, esa extraña sensación venia del pozo, recargo sus manos en la orilla y se asomo en él, no había nadie. El dulce viento continuaba acariciándola, pero por alguna razón también la melancolía la acaricio, se sintió triste. _-¿Por qué?- _Una lágrima resbalo de su mejilla, la cual se sintió helada con el viento, subió su mano para así retirarla de su rostro y sonrió al tener la loca idea de que alguien estaba cercas de ella, que alguien la buscaba, era realmente tonto pensar en eso. Se dio la vuelta, subió las escaleras con cuidado y cerró las puertas de la cabaña, la pequeña brisa también se había marchado. Limpio su rostro por si aun había rastro de alguna otra lagrima y se fue con el abuelo.

**-Abuelo- **Dijo entrando a la cabaña y sentándose a su lado.

**-Hola hija ¿Qué sucede?- **Pregunto mientras limpiaba un viejo jarrón.

**-¿Podrías contarme la historia del periodo Sengoku y la perla de Shikon?-**

El abuelo al escuchar eso estuvo a punto de tirar el jarrón, Kagome solo lo miro curiosa. **-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-**

_-¿Se sorprendió o fue mi imaginación?- _El tema le llamaba la atención pero ¿Tenía algo de malo? Si le decía eso ¿Se lo contaría? Mejor decidió darle otro motivo. **–La profesora Hinako nos dejo de tarea investigar la historia del Japón antiguo y quería en especial el tema de la piedra de las cuatro almas y el periodo Sengoku. En el internet no viene la información necesaria-**

Se tranquilizo el abuelo al escuchar eso, es una simple tarea ¿Por qué ha de preocuparse?_- Espero que su mama no se entere _**– Esta bien hija ¿Quieres que empiece con la historia de la perla?-**

**-Claro- **Le contesto, tomo un trapo y se puso a limpiar con él.

**-En el periodo Sengoku siempre hubo miles de demonios, espíritus y personas malignas, por lo cual la gente difícilmente estaba a salvo, pero existían monjes, exterminadores y sacerdotisas los cuales protegían a las personas. En esa época existió una poderosa Sacerdotisa la cual podía purificar 100 demonios de un solo tiro-**

**-La Sacerdotisa Midoriko- **El abuelo volteo a verla curioso. **–Internet- **Sonrió.

**-Así es… Midoriko. Se dice que varios demonios se aprovecharon de la debilidad de un humano el cual la deseaba, lo cual hiso que comenzara una gran batalla. Tras una larga lucha la cual duro 7 días y 7 noches, Midoriko se dio cuenta que no podía con todos los demonios y antes de ser devorada utilizó su última energía para matar a ambos y crear la perla de Shikon, la cual salió de su pecho-**

**-No entiendo, ¿Cómo se creó exactamente la perla?-**

**-Es que hija, su poder espiritual era tan grande que reunió las almas de todos los demonios que se encontraban en ese momento, los purifico y los sello dentro de la pureza de su corazón. Al matar a ambos, quiero decir, al acabar con la vida de ella y de ellos, el sello que se encontraba en su corazón salió como la perla- **Dejo de limpiar y se sentó cómodamente para seguir relatando la historia a su nieta.

**-¿Qué paso con la perla después?- **Kagome imito a su abuelo y se sentó frente a él.

**-Esa perla duro años en las manos de demonios y humanos, los cuales creaban gran destrucción, esta podía ser purificada o contaminada dependiendo del corazón de quien la poseyera. Después de varias centurias fue redescubierta por exterminadores de demonios dentro de un cien píes. Ellos se la entregaron a una gran sacerdotisa para que la purificara ya que ellos no tenían ese poder- **Se detuvo un poco, se sentía extraño al contarle la historia que ella misma le había platicado, aparte comenzaba la historia de Inuyasha y no savia si relatarla como era.

**-¿Después que paso abuelo?-**

**-… La gran sacerdotisa fue engañada y un demonio le robo la perla, al tratar de recuperarla salió gravemente herida, por lo cual decidió que su cuerpo fuera quemado junto con la perla para así continuar purificándola y desaparecerla de ese mundo. Mientras el demonio quedo sellado contra un árbol por una de las flechas sagradas de la sacerdotisa- **

Kagome se quedo pensativa, recordó haber visto una punta de flecha enterrada en el árbol sagrado. No estaba pensando que fuera la misma, solo la recordó, seria demasiada coincidencia, así que continúo escuchando el relato del abuelo.

**-Después de 50 años la perla volvió a aparecer dentro de una sacerdotisa aprendiz, se decía y se dice que ella era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa que murió con la perla. La aparición de esta sacerdotisa hiso que el demonio que se encontraba sellado en el árbol despertara, e intento robar de nuevo la perla pero otro demonio la tomo primero y al querer detenerlo la sacerdotisa aprendiz rompió la perla con su flecha en miles de pedazos los cuales salieron disparados hacia todas partes. La sacerdotisa convenció al demonio que había sido sellado que se uniera a ella para buscar los fragmentos de la perla, en su camino logran unirse nuevos compañeros, entre ellos una exterminadora con su mascota, un monje y un pequeño demonio. Juntos crean una gran alianza y aparte de ir en busca de los fragmentos también iban en busca de un gran demonio el cual quería poseer todos los trozos de la perla-**

* * *

Kagome se encontraba sentada frente a su ventana, observando la luna y las estrellas y pensando en lo que su abuelo le relato.

"_**¿Cómo termina la historia abuelo?"**_

"_**No se sabe hija"**_

¿Cómo que nadie savia como terminaba? Acaso ¿Aun existe la perla? Es imposible que sigan con su búsqueda, han pasado 500 años.

"_**¿Qué sucederá cuando encuentren todos los fragmentos?"**_

"_**Esa persona tiene que pedir el deseo correcto"**_

"_**¿El deseo correcto?"**_

"_**Solo el deseo correcto desaparecerá finalmente la perla"**_

Estaba satisfecha por que el abuelo le había relatado la historia de la perla de las 4 almas pero la idea de que ni él ni nadie supieran que sucedió la mantenía impaciente. **-500 años han pasado- **_Es absurdo que esos aventureros sigan con su búsqueda- _Recargo su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, su mirada no se apartaba del cielo. ¿Qué sucedió con todos ellos? Si no desaparecieron la perla tal vez su descendencia si lo hiso, pero… ¿acaso tuvieron descendencia? **–Ahhh- **Suspiro, era mejor olvidarlo, no tiene nada que ver con ella. Se paro para cerrar la ventana y se fue a dormir, aunque le fue difícil ya que seguía pensando en los aventureros.

* * *

Al amanecer unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Kagome, provocando que este se iluminara, así se levanto sin necesidad de escuchar el despertador. Se dirigió a su closet para tomar su uniforme, lo dejo en su cama y se metió a bañar. Después de estar un rato en la tina lo cual hiso que se despabilara, se salió de ella y se fue a cambiar para bajar a desayunar.

**-Buenos días- **Dijo Kagome mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**-Buenos días hermana-**

**-Buenos días Kagome, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Dormiste bien?- **Pregunto el abuelo mientras Kagome se sentaba a su lado para desayunar.

**-Si abuelo- **Contesto y comenzó a comer, la verdad no había dormido tan cómodamente como siempre, si le comentaba eso al abuelo probablemente no le contaría más.

**-Por cierto hija, me alegro que hayas decidido ir a la fiesta- **Dijo Naomi contenta.

_-SOUTA- _Volteo a ver amenazadoramente a su hermano.

**-Jejeje… Satoshi- **Declaro Souta al ver las miradas asesinas de su hermana.

**-De todos modos me iba a enterar, soy tu mamá-**

**-Lo sé mamá- **Dejo de mirar a su hermano y continúo comiendo tranquilamente.

**-Pero primero tengo que conocer a mi yerno-**

**-Mamá es solo un amigo- **Contesto algo enfadada, no le gusta que su mama insistiera tanto con lo del yerno.

**-Tal vez en algún futuro hija-** Sonrió. **–Tráelo el sábado después de la práctica; ah… tengo que pensar que cocinare- **Dijo más para sí misma que para los demás.

El abuelo vio que su nieta se había quedado seria, se le notaba que estaba enfadada y savia porque, no soporta que su Naomi la esté presionando en el amor. **–Kagome cuando llegues nos pondremos a purificar y crear nuevos amuletos para el sábado- **Dijo cambiando la conversación para tranquilizarla.

**-Está bien abuelo ¿Tienes nuevo material?-**

**-Si, fue algo difícil pero logre conseguirlo, recuerda que necesitamos proteger a la gente por eso no podía regresar sin ello-**

**-Jejeje es verdad- **Se rio tranquilamente. **–Me tengo que ir… Nos vemos al rato- **Tomo su mochila, se puso sus zapatos y se fue.

**-Por favor hija, deja de presionar a Kagome- **Dijo suplicantemente el abuelo a Naomi.

**-Pero papá…-**

**-Ella ya conoció a un muchacho, tal y como tú querías… deja que todo tome su curso-**

**-Mamá… el abuelo tiene razón, Yuudai se ve interesado en Kagome, no creo que pase algo malo si dejamos de intervenir- **Dijo Souta interviniendo.

**-Está bien, está bien… pero aun así tengo que preparar algo rico para el sábado-**

* * *

**-Buenos días alumnos-**

**-Buenos días profesora- **Entro la profesora al salón tan elegante como siempre lo ha hecho, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y antes de que dijera algo Kagome se paro para hablar con ella.

**-Profesora, aunque sé que la tarea ya no tiene validez me puse a hablar con mi abuelo y me conto la historia de la perla de Shikon… Me gustaría compartirla con mis compañeros-**

**-Es verdad señorita, la tarea para hoy ya no es válida-**

**-Lo entiendo- **Al escuchar eso, Kagome comenzó a dirigirse hacia su pupitre.

**-Pero me encantaría escuchar la historia- **Declaro sonriente. Kagome se alegro y al sentarse la profesora comenzó a relatar la historia tal y como se la conto su abuelo, mientras que sus compañeros escuchaban emocionados.

* * *

**-Higurashi, la historia estuvo genial, pero… ¿Cómo termina?- **

**-Es lo que me gustaría saber Hojo- **Dijo decepcionada mientras salían juntos de la escuela.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Yuudai con sus amigos, al voltear de casualidad alcanzo a observar a Kagome con otro muchacho, caminando juntos y amigablemente, era Hojo pero Yuudai no lo conocía, nunca lo había visto. Sintió celos, nunca había visto a Kagome hablando con hombres, así que creía que no tenía amigos, solo amigas, por eso sentía celos, intento calmarse, podía ser un simple compañero o un viejo amigo, lo intento aceptar de esa forma e intento deshacerse de sus celos, no obstante al ver la forma que la miraba aquel muchacho no pudo deshacerse de ellos, la manera en que la observaba no era de amistad, ese muchacho estaba interesado de ella.

Uno de sus amigos volteo curioso a ver que tanto observaba Yuudai, al hacerlo vio a una linda muchacha de cabellos azabaches platicando con un muchacho, el reconoció a la muchacha, hace días su gran amigo platicaba con ella en la entrada. Volteo a ver a su amigo y observo su mirada, estaba serio, reconoció el sentimiento que tenía el en ese momento, es fácil de identificarlo, ya que el también a estado de esa forma, y no solo él, si no muchos, todos han sentido celos alguna vez. Sonrió divertido, su amigo realmente se había interesado de esa muchacha, era algo rápido ya que no llevaba más de dos semanas conociéndola, pero lo dejo pasar, el amor es extraño.

Salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente cuando vio a Yuudai caminando hacia ellos, fue apresurado hacia él y antes de que llegara lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo con fuerza hacia una banca alejada, sus demás amigos se quedaron extrañados por aquella acción, pero como ellos 2 eran mejores amigos desde pequeños decidieron dejarlos para que se las arreglaran a solas.

**-¿Qué crees que haces Yuudai?- **Pregunto obligándolo a sentarse en la banca.

**-Déjame en paz Yoshiro-**

**-Ohhh claro que no… Cálmate- **Intento detenerlo pero le fue más difícil cuando Yuudai noto que Kagome y el muchacho se marchaban, Yoshiro también se percato de esto. **–Ni siquiera es tu novia- **No lo grito pero si lo dijo en voz alta, Yuudai al escucharlo entristeció y se sentó en la banca.

**-¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?- **Puso sus manos en su cabeza y recargo los codos en sus piernas.

**-¿Realmente la quieres verdad?- **Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de él tratando de consolarlo.

**-Solo… no quiero que la lastimen-**

**-No te preocupes, creo que ese muchacho es solo un amigo, además no importa como la miren si no su palabra, aparte… creo que le gustas tú, contigo se ríe, sonríe mas, se ve feliz- **Dijo sonrientemente tratando de animar a su amigo.

**-Gracias, pero si elije a alguien mas no hay problema-**

**-Si claro ¿Eso lo dice el muchacho que iba a hacer un escándalo por sus celos?- **Pregunto burlonamente.

**-Solo quería asegurarme de que el no la fuera a lastimar-**

**-Oye a mi no me haces tonto, por favor… leí tus ojos, estabas celoso-**

**-SI, si lo estaba-** Declaro rendido. **-Pero si ella elige a alguien más, lo aceptare, solo quiero que sea feliz-**

**-Wow… a ti sí que te flecharon… no iba a decir nada porque no comprendo el amor, es extraño, a mí solo me pega y me dejo llevar, pero no averiguo todo sobre el-**

**-Ve al grano Yoshiro-**

**-Jejeje claro, solo digo… llevas poco tiempo conociéndola, desde que entramos, no es mucho… Te estás apresurando hermano-**

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Yuudai levanto el rostro, mirando hacia el frente, viendo la nada y sonrió. **–No, llevo más tiempo conociéndola-**

* * *

Hojo la había acompañado hasta la entrada del templo, se la pasaron platicando como los viejos tiempos, esos días cuando apenas había entrado a la secundaria, mucho antes de su accidente.

**-Ya llegue mamá- **Entro solo para dejar su mochila dentro de la casa. **–Iré un rato con el abuelo-**

**-Está bien hija-**

Al llegar a la choza donde se suponía que se encontraba su abuelo, tomo material y se sentó para construir nuevos amuletos.

**-¿Ya estas más tranquila hija?- **Pregunto el abuelo mientras entraba a la cabaña.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas abuelo?-**

**-Era obvio que te enfadaste en la mañana hija, solo tu madre no se dio cuenta- **Dijo ayudándole a crear amuletos.

**-Gracias, siempre me has apoyado abuelo-**

**-No pienses mal de tu mamá, solo quiere tu bienestar-**

**-Lo sé, lo que no entiendo ¿Porqué me hará bien el enamorarme de alguien? Nunca me había presionado de esa forma, no que yo recuerde-**

**-Haaa…- **Suspiro. **–Creo que es porque nunca has tenido novio hija…Tranquila, ya no insistirá- **Dijo orgulloso.

**-Jajaja Gracias abuelo-**

**-Y dime ¿Cómo te va con Yuudai? ¿Ya son novios?-**

**-ABUELO- **Se sonrojo.

**-Jajaja era broma-**

**-Abuelo… ¿Qué olvide exactamente?-**

Al escuchar esa pregunta el abuelo solo la miro extrañado, un poco asustado también, creían que le habían aclarado todas sus dudas el día que salió del hospital, no fueron verdaderas las respuestas que le dieron pero aun así creían que la habían engañado lo suficiente para tranquilizarla.

**-Me refiero ¿Olvide a alguien o algo importante?-**

**-Tal vez a compañeros de clases, pero nada importante hija… no te preocupes- **Mintió, pero él no debía decir nada, quien tenía el derecho de hacerlo era su mamá.

**-Está bien abuelo- **No le creyó, savia que le ocultaban algo importante, lo intuía por haber escuchado a su mama hablar por teléfono, aquella vez no le dio importancia y esta vez sí será la excepción.

* * *

"Kagome abrió de poco a poco sus ojos al sentir una pequeña brisa acariciando su rostro, noto que no estaba recostada en su cama, estaba recostada en el pasto cercas de cierto árbol conocido, se levanto y al sacudir la tierra que quedo incrustada en su ropa se dio cuenta que estaba usando su viejo uniforme de secundaria, se observo por unos minutos, extrañaba ese uniforme, la falda verde, la blusa blanca, la mini corbata roja y los cómodos zapatos cafés, le encantaba ese uniforme a pesar de que solo recuerda haberlo usado por 1 año ya que no tenia memoria sobre los demás, pero aun así recuerda bien ese uniforme, en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo lo utilizaba, también le traía viejas memorias del año que estuvo en la misma clase con Eri, Yuka y Ayumi.

Dejo de pensar en los viejos tiempos e intento concentrarse en el lugar donde se encontraba, observo alrededor del árbol sagrado por unos minutos extrañada de que no hubiera pavimento, creyó que estaba recostada en el pequeño altar del árbol sagrado, lo único que había a su alrededor eran árboles, arbustos y pasto, no había camino por seguir, en ese momento recordó el pozo devora huesos. _–Si el árbol sagrado esta aquí también el pozo debe de estar… tienen de existencia casi el mismo tiempo- _Decidió comenzar su marcha pero no savia por donde comenzar, el árbol sagrado es casi igual por todos lados y nunca lo ha visto detalladamente para saber por dónde ir, repentinamente vio algo brillar en el árbol y se acerco curiosa a él, se asomo y vio una punta de flecha clavada en el, volteo hacia la profundidad de los árboles y sin más declaro **–Es derecho- **Sonrió y comenzó a caminar, su caminata se volvía cada vez más rápida, deseaba llegar al pozo, no savia el porqué pero le emocionaba el encontrarlo, sentía como si algo vería en ese lugar, como si algo la estuviera esperando. Corrió hasta que los arboles se acabaron, solo había pasto a su alrededor y a unos cuantos metros de distancia pudo observar el pozo devora huesos, se acerco a él y al llegar se asomo, no vio nada, decepcionada se agacho y se recargo en el, se dejo tranquilizar por el viento, todo estaba en silencio hasta que algo la aparto de su tranquilidad, escucho un ruido, era el sonido que se hacía cuando alguien pisaba una hoja, se paro apresurada y observo hacia el frente, atrás, a la izquierda y a la derecha, no había nadie; se escucho como si alguien comenzara a correr, pero no podía encontrar al dueño de ese ruido, cerro sus ojos y decidió poner atención al sonido, eran cuatro pisadas las que se formaban, quizás era un animal, corría muy deprisa y el sonido era cada vez mas cercas… si, estaba detrás de ella, rápidamente se volteo cuando un pequeño animal salto a sus brazos lo que la hizo caerse.

**-KAGOME- **Era la voz de un niño el cual la abrazaba con mucho cariño. **–Te extrañe, ese tonto de _ se la paso molestándome-**

Kagome no pudo escuchar quien molestaba al pequeño, aun así no le importo, estaba sorprendida al ver al pequeño, tenia cola, su cabello era naranja y en su pequeña boca había colmillos, sus manos eran normales pero sus pies eran parecidas a las patas de un perro, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y su ropa era extraña también.

**-Kagome ¿Qué nos trajiste? Y ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ese animal estaba con un genio porque te fuiste… hay ese bobo nunca va a cambiar-** El niño se bajo de sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el pozo, caminaba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

**-Si… savia que nos habías traído algo, la mochila se ve grande y pesada- **Ella solo observo como el niño comenzó a jalar algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver ya que era tapado por el pozo, se acerco y vio su vieja mochila amarilla, la cual ella utilizaba en la secundaria y como dijo el niño se veía grande y pesada como para que solo trajera libros en ella. Se acerco a la mochila, la tomo y se la colgó para ayudarle al pequeño el cual le dio una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento. **–Vamos con los demás Kagome- **

El pequeño comenzó a correr y Kagome decidió seguirlo, aunque el niño era demasiado rápido y su mochila muy pesada como para poder seguir su paso, trato de correr un poco más rápido ya que lo estaba perdiendo de vista, corrió y corrió hasta que se detuvo al ver una aldea.

**-¿D-donde estoy?- **_Es la misma descripción del abuelo cuando hablaba del Japón antiguo- _Kagome siguió observando hasta que vio al pequeño niño entrar a una cabaña y llamarle desde ella, ella lo siguió.

**-Oh mi niña, has vuelto- **Kagome volteo para ver a la dueña de la voz y vio a una señora mayor con un parche negro en el ojo y ropa de sacerdotisa.** -Entra… los chicos te están esperando- **Aun extrañada asintió con la cabeza y entro, vio al pequeño sentado a un lado de una muchacha.

**-Kagome, que bueno que regresaste- **La muchacha se paro y la tomo de las manos, Kagome solo se puso a observarla bien, su cabello es café y largo, es muy bonita y su kimono es blanco, con morado y verde.

**-Señorita Kagome, es bueno volverla a ver- **Dijo un muchacho un poco alejado de ellas, el se acerco, y al hacerlo Kagome pudo notar su ropa de monje y un rosario en su mano derecha, su cabello lo traía agarrado en una cola no muy larga y en su cachete izquierdo la marca de una mano.

**-Sango, Miroku… Kagome nos trajo algo- **Dijo el niño apuntando hacia la mochila que ella traía colgando.

_-¿Sus nombres son Sango y Miroku? ¿Cómo se llamara el niño?-_

**-Déjeme ayudarla señorita Kagome, usted no debe cargar este tipo de cosas, es muy pesado- **Kagome le hiso caso y le entrego la mochila extrañada de su forma de hablar, fue algo coqueto.

**-Gracias- **Fue lo único que supo decir, no savia que mas expresar, no los conoce, mejor dicho no los recuerda y no deseaba ser grosera, ellos se veían entusiasmados por verla, lo mejor era quedarse callada.

**-Excelencia… no le hable así a Kagome- **Dijo Sango sonriendo celosamente.

**-Pero Sangito ¿De qué forma le estoy hablando a la señorita? Yo solo quería ayudar- **

Kagome no les hiso caso, ella solo se puso a ver al pequeño niño que le daba ternura, se veía tierno con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la mochila, solo podía observar sus piecitos. El niño se salió de la mochila y saco algo especial.

**-Viva… Kagome trajo papitas, sopa ninja y paletas también- **

_-¿Todo eso traje?- _Kagome solo observaba como el niño sacaba bastante comida de la mochila.

**-OI… KAGOME- **Escucho su nombre, esa era la voz de un hombre, su corazón dio un fuerte latido, extrañada solo escucha los pasos de ese hombre que se iba acercando a la cabaña, misteriosamente su corazón no dejaba de latir.

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Kagome? Dijiste que solo iban a ser 3 días y fueron 5- **Desde que entro el muchacho Kagome no dejo de mirarlo su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, aparte por su vestimenta, el llevaba puesto un haori rojo, su cabello era largo y blanco, aparte tenía unas orejas de perro que se movían mucho. **–Oí Kagome… ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- **Ella no lo miraba a la cara, si no a las orejas que no dejaban de moverse, nunca había visto algo igual.** –Mmm… para ya Kagome- **Ella estuvo apunto de pararse para agarrar las orejas del muchacho, pero el dejo de mirarla y comenzó a mirar hacia otra parte con atención, ella volteo curiosa y noto que estaba observando al niño.

**-Enano… Esas papitas son mías-**

**-No es cierto, Kagome me las trajo bobo- **El muchacho le arrebato las papitas al niño, el cual se lanzo a él y comenzó a morderle las orejas. **–AHHHH BAJATE ENANO, DETENTE-**

**-Inuyasha, dale las papitas a Shipo- **Dijo Sango mientras ella y Miroku los observaban divertidos. Pero Kagome ya no puso atención a esa cómica escena, lo único que se encontraba en su mente en ese momento era el nombre que menciono Sango, el cual hiso que su corazón le doliera, se presiono fuertemente el corazón y cayó en sus rodillas, nadie lo noto; las ganas de llorar invadían a Kagome, puso sus manos en el suelo y volteo al frente, para ver al dueño del nombre.

**-Inu…yasha- **Todos voltearon a verla y notaron varias lagrimas salir de sus ojos."

* * *

Despertó repentinamente al escuchar la alarma de su reloj, su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, se recargo en la pared para calmarse un poco hasta que sintió que algo resbalaba de su mejilla, subió su mano con suavidad para quitarse y confirmar que definitivamente era una lagrima.

**-Inuyasha-**

* * *

Hola, por fin un nuevo capítulo, me alegro que esta vez no me tarde tanto, pero no lo iba a hacer ya que ya salí de vacaciones XD

El siguiente capitulo también ya esta creado solo que no lo he subido a la compu y si tienen alguna duda pregunten, solo q no voy a adelantar noticias XD

Azuldcullen, dani155, Maribalza, Natsumi No Chiharu : muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero q lo sigan leyendo y que este capítulo sea de su agrado, cuídense, besos y abrazos XD

Angy malfoy: gracias por seguir leyendo y si crees q puse algo mal, no dudes en avisarme por fas, besos y abrazos XD

Goshy: No te preocupes, me alegro d q continúes leyendo, aparte las clases son más importantes, espero q t este yendo muy bien, besos y abrazos XD

**Ojala este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que continúen leyendo esta historia, me he tardado porque estoy tratando de que cada personaje siga siendo el mismo, no quiero cambiar la personalidad de ninguno.  
Espero que me tengan paciencia XD**


	6. Una cicatriz olvidada

**-Platicas-  
**_-pensamientos-  
_Narraciones  
"Sueños"

**Capitulo 5: Una cicatriz olvidada**

**-Inuyasha- **Si no lo recordaba mal era el mismo nombre que menciono su mamá. Fue él quien quiso que ella olvidara todo su pasado, no lo entendía y mucho menos el hecho que su corazón latió fuertemente con solo soñarlo. ¿Quién fue el para ella? ¿Acaso se había enamorado del? El dolor aun seguía presente en ella, quería llorar.

**-KAGOME, SE TE HARA TARDE- **Al escuchar a su mama trato de borrar esa tristeza y se metió a bañar, luego de arreglarse bajo a desayunar. Fue tranquilo, su mamá no le pregunto acerca de Yuudai tal y como su abuelo le dijo y su hermano se la paso platicando acerca del partido que tuvo con sus amigos.

Al terminar se despidió de su familia y se fue hacia su escuela, se dirigía a la escuela caminando como siempre cuando recordó el sueño que había tenido hace días, donde su reflejo era diferente y recordó que el reflejo de el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, era parecido al del muchacho llamado Inuyasha, la forma en que se miraron sus reflejos demostraba mucho amor y dolor. _-¿Tengo un amor no correspondido?_** –Ja- **Bufo, si sus sueños no son simples sueños si no recuerdos entonces era más que obvio.

**-Buenos días Kagome- **

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de un hombre, volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz, ya que savia perfectamente quien era. **–Buenos días Yuudai- **Dijo alegremente al verlo a la cara mientras que los 2 seguían caminando, no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo pero el estar con él la hacía sentir cómoda, aun recordaba el día que tropezaron, la forma como la miraba, ella juraría que lo había visto antes.

**-¿Qué también se te hizo tarde?- **Pregunto divertido.

Al razonar la pregunta Kagome dejo de caminar. **-¿Qué?- **Yuudai le enseño su reloj de mano a Kagome demostrando que faltaba menos de 1 minuto para entrar a clases. **–Waaaa… NOS VEMOS DESPUES- **Se fue corriendo mientras Yuudai la veía divertido, el no era irresponsable pero savia que no había necesidad de apresurarse porque su profesor lo iba a dejar entrar.

Kagome seguía corriendo, aun le faltaba llegar a su salón, su profesora era estricta y probablemente no la dejaría entrar, aunque deseaba estar equivocada. Ya supo porque su mama le dijo que se le haría tarde y aun así ella desayuno tranquilamente y camino más lento de lo normal. Llego al salón y abrió la puerta la cual le daba a entender que la profesora ya había llegado, al entrar vio que no era así y dio un suspiro de tranquilidad.

**-Se salvo por poco señorita Higurashi- **Dijo la profesora entrando. **–Fue divertido el verla correr por toda la escuela- **Comento mientras Kagome se dirigía a su pupitre. **–Por favor no vuelva a correr si no quiere que la regañe- **

**-Si profesora-**

* * *

Las clases habían acabado y Kagome se quedo sola en el salón guardando sus cosas.

**-Kagome- **Entro Yuka al salón de Kagome junto con Eri y Ayumi.

**-Venimos por ti para ir al Wacdonals como los viejos tiempos- **Comento Eri ayudándole a Kagome.

**-Nos alegra que no te hayas ido-**

Kagome, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi salieron del salón para irse juntas, mientras que Kagome estaba alegre por esa oportunidad ya que podía preguntar acerca de ese novio rebelde que según sus amigas ella tenía, el cual mencionaban mucho, tal vez era algo relacionado con Inuyasha.

**-Oigan chicas- **Al llegar al Wacdonals e irse a una mesa, Kagome decidió comenzar con su interrogatorio. -**¿Quién es el chico rebelde del cual mencionaban?-**

**-Entonces realmente no lo recuerda- **Dijo Yuka a Ayumi.

**-La verdad no, y tengo curiosidad de quien era… ya saben que no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado y quiero saber un poco de él y de las personas que estaban a mi lado- **Lo que dijo no era mentira, la curiosidad por el tal Inuyasha le hiso querer recordar su pasado, su curiosidad no era muy grande pero si la necesaria como para averiguar un poco de lo que sucedió.

Eri quien estaba pidiendo la orden alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Kagome. **–Bueno nos empezaste a platicar de él cuando teníamos 15 años- **Dijo acercándose a la mesa ya que ya había ordenado la comida.

**-Si, recuerdo que Hojo siempre te invito a salir y nos platicaste de este novio tuyo- **Dijo Yuka quitando su mochila del asiento para que Eri se sentara.

**-Recuerdo que te pelabas mucho con él- **Comento Ayumi.

**-Era muy celoso-**

**-¿Celoso?- **Pregunto curiosa Kagome.

**-Aja, nos comentaste que se peleaba mucho con ese chico que grito que te amaba… awww que lindo- **Comento Ayumi con una mano en la mejilla.

**-Y también se peleaba con el chico que te pidió que tuvieras hijos con él, AHHH- **Al comentarlo Yuka y Eri se abrazaron, teniendo escalofríos por el recuerdo.

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Ajem… a-aquí está la orden- **Dijo un muchacho con la comida que había ordenado Eri en las manos, extrañado por el comportamiento de Yuka y Eri.

**-Jejeje Gracias- **Contestaron apenadas.

**-También peleaba mucho con su hermano mayor, creo que tenían problemas porque eran hijos de madres diferentes- **Comento Yuka al ver que el muchacho se marchaba.

**-¿Recuerdan su nombre?- **Pregunto Kagome, deseaba saber si esa persona era el famoso Inuyasha.

**-Era un nombre extraño- **Dijo Yuka y tomo unas cuantas papas fritas.

**-Empezaba con I, era Ina… Inu…- **Intento recordar Eri, después le quito papas a Yuka juguetonamente.

**-Creo que era Inuyasha- **Comento Ayumi viendo a Eri y Yuka.

**-Si, ese era su nombre- **Declaro Eri.

**-Nunca nos lo dijiste, gritaste ese nombre cuando fuimos a tu casa a conocerlo-**

**-¿L-lo conocieron? ¿Cómo era?- **Era un nombre no común, pero aun así tenia que asegurarse de que fuera el mismo de sus sueños.

**-Aja, era muy lindo-**

**-Tenía el cabello largo y plateado- **Comento Eri al recordarlo cuando estuvieron en el cuarto de Kagome.

**-Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color ámbar- **

**-Y su ropa era extraña-**

**-Usaba un haori de color rojo y además estaba descalzo-**

**-Aun así junto con el Hojo no tenía oportunidad-**

**-Aja- **Aceptaron las 3.

**-Tampoco la tiene junto con Yuudai-**

**-Aww es cierto, pobrecito-**

**-Jejeje chicas, ¿Podemos continuar con el chico rebelde?- **Dijo Kagome nerviosamente.

**-Oh si, tenias problemas con el por su ex novia-**

**-¿Ex novia?- **_Probablemente es la muchacha de mi reflejo_-

**-No se decidía por alguna de las 2- **Dijo tristemente Yuka.

**-Una vez comentaste que la prefirió a ella-**

**-Pero te seguía celando- **Comento molesta Eri.

**-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hable del?- **Pregunto curiosa Kagome.

**-Antes de salir de la secundaria-**

**-Creemos que te interesaste de alguien más-**

**-¿De alguien más? ¿De quién?- **_Eso no me lo esperaba-_

**-Nunca nos dijiste-**

**-Tú decidiste estar a su lado, lo supimos porque seguías hablando del- **Comento Eri.

**-Pero de un de repente dejaste de hacerlo-**

**-Y a pesar de que te dejo por otra chica estabas feliz-**

* * *

_-Inuyasha…- _Kagome se encontraba recostada en su cama, quería saber más sobre el pero sus amigas no sabían mucho, la otra opción era su familia, pero su mamá no le diría nada y probablemente la llevaría de nuevo al hospital, su hermano le diría a su mamá lo cual la llevaría a la primera opción, su última esperanza es su abuelo, aunque no se encontraba completamente segura ya que podía ayudarla y después decirle a su mamá. No tenía nada que perder, tenía que confiar en su abuelo, es el único que no está de acuerdo con todo esto, pero no iba a jugar con su suerte, la despistaría de poco a poco; así que se paro y se fue en busca del abuelo.

**-Abuelo- **Kagome ya savia donde encontrarlo, era más que obvio que estaría en la cabaña, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en ese lugar.

**-Oh Kagome… buen momento, anda pásale, ayúdame a limpiar estos antiguos collares- **Dijo al ver a su nieta mientras sacaba varios collares de un jarrón.

_-¿Ja? ¿Solo para eso te alegra verme abuelo? __**-**_**Ahhh- **Suspiro. **–Si, si, ya voy- **Se sentó a su lado, tomo un trapo y se puso a limpiar.

**-Este Jarrón le perteneció a la familia Ming hace 100 años, quien diría que resguardaba unos cuantos tesoros de esa familia… se dice que hay mas en existencia…-**

**-Abuelo, platícame un poco más de la perla- **Dijo Kagome, tenía que empezar a hablar con su abuelo de algo más sencillo.

El abuelo solo se quedo observando los collares que estaban en sus manos, estaba serio, tratando de asimilar lo que le dijo su nieta antes y lo de ese momento también ¿Acaso tendrá otra intensión? O ¿Sera pura curiosidad? Kagome al ver a su abuelo tan serio, acepto que no fue una gran idea interrumpirlo en su historia.

**-¿Por qué deseas saber más?… Pensé que tu tarea fue para ayer-**

**-A-A-así es abuelo- **_Waaa no pensé en eso. _**–E-es que… la-la profesora me dijo que me faltaba algo mas y deseaba saber que era- **_Si, bien hecho Kagome, la despistaste-_

**-Mmm no entiendo, estoy seguro que te platique todo sobre la perla-**

_-Waaaaa, es cierto… Ahhh ¿Por qué Salí con esa escusa? _**–T-tal vez se me paso decirle algo a la profesora y por eso me dijo eso jejeje- **_Tonta, tonta, tonta_**- Si, tal vez fue eso… entonces mejor me voy a casa abuelo- **_Ahhh perdiste tu oportunidad- _Se paro y comenzó con su escape hacia la casa.

**-Espera- **Dijo el abuelo con una voz fría, Kagome se detuvo sorprendida. **–Siéntate- **

Se dio la media vuelta nerviosa y lo obedeció. Se sentó y lo miro a la cara, el solo la veía severamente, angustiada agacho la cara y dejo de verlo. _–Ahhh lo arruine todo, ya debe sospechar algo-_

**-¿Quieres escuchar sobre los jóvenes viajeros?- **Volteo a verlo asombrada y pudo ver la sonrisa que él le otorgaba, era la misma que el compartía, realmente la sorprendió escucharlo severo, nunca había sido así, pero él es muy bromista, probablemente estaba jugando con ella. El abuelo solo la miraba profundamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

**-C-claro, me encantaría-**

Sonrió el abuelo y comenzó con su historia. **-Un fuerte amor existía entre la gran sacerdotisa que existió mucho después de Midoriko y un hanyou, debes de recordar que hanyou significa mitad demonio o media sangre.- **Kagome asintió. **-Después de una confusión creada por un hanyou maligno, ellos creyeron haber sido traicionados el uno por el otro, así la sacerdotisa sello al hanyou en un árbol, hasta que 50 años después fue despertado por una sacerdotisa novata y muy bonita por cierto-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-jejeje Es lo que dice la historia… por accidente, ella causo que la perla se quebrara en varios pedazos y de este modo el hanyou y la sacerdotisa no tuvieron más opción que unirse y recolectar todos los fragmentos. Durante su viaje conocieron distintas personas los cuales se unieron a ellos, cada uno de ellos tuvieron una historia trágica también- **_Es algo extraño contarle la historia a la persona que me lo conto-_

**-¿Quiénes eran abuelo?- **

**-Eran un pequeño demonio zorro el cual perdió a su padre en una batalla; una exterminadora que perdió a su gente y lo peor, su pequeño hermano siendo controlado mato a su padre y amigos; y también se unió un monje con una maldición, un hoyo negro en su mano. Todos ellos se unieron también para derrotar al principal enemigo y causante de todos sus problemas… Naraku-**

* * *

**-Ahhh el Internet está muy lento- **Se quejo Kagome. Cuando termino de escuchar el relato de su abuelo, ella quiso investigar un poco mas de los acompañantes del hanyou y la sacerdotisa.

**-Hermana, dice mamá si quieres un poco de…- **Souta entro corriendo al cuarto de Kagome hasta llegar a su lado y se sorprendió cuando vio que su hermana estaba investigando sobre "viajeros de la perla de Shikon". _-¿Ya recordó?-_

**-Souta… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?- **Dijo Kagome tratando de ocultar sus nervios, savia que su mamá se molestaría si se entera que ella está investigando un poco de esa clase de temas, no entendía el porqué, era su deber siendo sacerdotisa, además ¿Qué hay de extraño en esos temas? Siempre se lo ha preguntado y al parecer siempre lo hará.

**-P-Perdón… ¿Quieres cenar?- **Souta sin saber que pensar por lo que vio no podía componerse, se preocupaba por su hermana, además su mamá se la paso diciéndole que le comentara cualquier cosa sospechosa de su hermana. Por lo tanto tenía que hacerlo.

**-Si, ya bajo- **_Es mejor no dejar a mi mama y a Souta solos-_

* * *

Después de cenar, Kagome no quiso irse a su cuarto hasta asegurarse que su hermano entrara al suyo; su hermano comenzó a sospechar, normalmente ella se iría después de cenar pero esta vez no fue así.

**-Guaaa- **Bostezo el abuelo. **–Que día tan cansado, yo me iré a dormir… Buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches- **Contestaron todos.

**-Yo también tengo sueño, buenas noches- **

**-Buenas noches Souta… también me iré a dormir mamá, estoy cansada porque tuve mucha tarea-**

**-Está bien hija… Buenas noches-**

Kagome se metió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el piso recargando su espalda en la puerta, abrazo sus piernas y recargo su frente en sus rodillas. Duro así por 15 minutos, estuvo esperando escuchar señal de Souta pero nunca escucho nada, dejo de preocuparse, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Su mama no puede ser tan exagerada como para preocuparse por eso, ella tiene derecho a buscar lo que quiera en el internet, ¿Por qué estaba tan consiente? ¿Asustada? ¿Solo porque su abuelo se preocupa cuando ella le pregunta sobre el tema? ¿Qué tenia de malo? Ni que estuviera relacionada con todo eso, ella solo es una simple sacerdotisa, y claro, se mantenía con cuidado ya que tiene miedo a que la lleven al hospital de nuevo. **–Haaa- **Suspiro, no permitiría que eso le quitara el sueño, se paro, se cambio a su pijama y se fue a dormir.

**-TOCK TOCK… ¿Mamá?... Mamá soy Souta-**

* * *

La mirada insistente de su mamá mientras ella desayunaba la estaba desesperando. Souta se dio cuenta de esto, así que prefirió irse rápido a la escuela con la escusa de que se iba a encontrar a un amigo.

**-¿Sucede algo malo mamá?- **Su abuelo al escuchar esa pregunta observo a su hija y decidió dejarlas a "solas", recogió los trastes y se puso a lavarlos.

**-No es nada hija… Dijiste ayer que estabas cansada, ¿Estabas haciendo tarea? O ¿Por qué tu cansancio?-**

**-Estaba haciendo tarea mamá-**

**-¿Y de que era hija?- **El abuelo dejo de lavar los trastes un momento sorprendido por la pregunta, Kagome se quedo mirando a su mamá y lo primero que pensó fue en Souta.

**-La materia es Historia y la profesora nos puso a investigar sobre el Japón antiguo-**

**-¿Y qué fechas hija?-**

Las preguntas de su mamá comenzaban a molestarla, tenía que calmarse, no quería pelear con ella, pero ¿Qué tenia de malo que investigara del Japón antiguo? Insistía con su pregunta. **–Era sobre la época Sengoku, mamá debo irme, se me hará tarde-**

Tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo, si se quedaba probablemente perdería la paciencia. El abuelo termino de lavar los trastes y se sentó a un lado de Naomi. **-¿Sucede algo hija?-**

**-Papá… es solo que… Souta la vio investigando sobre la piedra de Shikon y los que la buscaban, c-creo que debo llevarla al hospital- **Se levanto rápidamente exasperada y busco su bolso.

**-Cálmate hija, el que ella haya investigado sobre esa época fue por su tarea, ya te lo dijo-**

**-Pero ¿Por qué investigo sobre la piedra de Shikon?-**

**-La perla fue principal en esa época, además ella fue conmigo a preguntar de la perla también-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-**

**-¡Hija! Ella es la sacerdotisa del templo y como tal la profesora obviamente esperaría mas de ella… tranquila, ella ya sabe lo suficiente para su tarea, no seguirá averiguando- **Logro tranquilizar a su hija, pero el savia que con Kagome sucedía algo, lo noto desde ayer en la noche. _-¿Por qué continúas investigando Kagome?-_

* * *

**-¡KAGOME!- **Volteo para ver a la persona que la llamo, vio a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi caminando hacia ella.

**-Llegaste temprano- **Dijo sonrientemente Ayumi.

**-¿Y eso que llegaste a esta hora?-**

**-Pensamos que volveríamos a verte corriendo por toda la escuela- **Comento Eri y las cuatro comenzaron a reírse, ellas siempre logran contentarla o calmarla, pero por eso son amigas, ya que se llevan muy bien.

**-Solo me levante temprano- **Últimamente no ha querido estar en casa, quiere a su mamá, pero la esta desesperando cada vez mas. _–Simplemente ¿Que hice mal? Soy la sacerdotisa del templo-_

**-Kagome… apúrale-**

**-A-ah sí-**

* * *

En el templo Higurashi se lograba escuchar a alguien barriendo, era el abuelo, como cada mañana, estaba limpiando. _–Naomi va a terminar alejando a Kagome de nosotros, algo sucede con ella y no tiene la confianza como para contárnoslo- _Entristeció ¿Qué podía hacer para que Kagome hablara con él? Definitivamente no le podía contar la verdad, sería un fuerte golpe.

Un extraño viento hiso que lo que acababa de barrer se regara enfrente de la cabaña que resguardaba el pozo, el abuelo se acerco para limpiarlo pero una fuerte energía lo detuvo, provenía dentro de la cabaña. _-¿Q-que sucede? Nadie puede atravesar el pozo, solo Inuyasha y Kagome, pero… esa no es la energía de Inuyasha- _La energía era fuerte y le daba temor abrir la puerta, pero aun así se armo de valor y con la mano temblorosa la abrió, sin embargo no había nadie, aunque la energía seguía presente. Bajo las escaleras y se acerco al pozo. **–La energía proviene de aquí- **Se asomo dentro del pozo y no vio a nadie. _-¿Cómo es posible? Aunque los pozos siguen conectados, la misión de mi nieta no ha sido terminada._**- Pero… ¿Quién estará buscando a Kagome?-**

**-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?- **

El abuelo al escuchar la voz de su hija, agarro rápidamente la tapa del pozo para colocarlo en su lugar. **–Solo venia a limpiar hija-**

**-Pero ya sabes que no me gusta que se acerquen a este lugar- **Bajo las escaleras para estar a un lado del.

**-Hija, sabes que este lugar es Histórico, es una reliquia-**

**-Lo se papá, pero ahorita no lo ocupas… además este lugar se siente raro, es frio, no sé cómo explicarlo-**

_-La energía es tan fuerte que al parecer ella también puede sentirla, me alegra que no sepa identificarla-_

**-No quiero que Kagome se acerque a este lugar- **Demando tomando una cadena y un candado. **–Lo mantendré cerrado hasta que sea necesario- **

Al salirse, el abuelo solo vio como su hija cerraba el lugar, podría creer que estaba fuera de control, pero ya ni savia que pensar, le preocupaba que Kagome supiera que la estaban buscando.

* * *

**-¿Por qué…?- **Kagome iba llegando de la escuela, y sin razón alguno volteo o a ver la choza del pozo devora huesos para encontrarlo cerrado con una cadena y un candado. **–Haaa- **Suspiro. **-¿Por qué creo que es mamá?- **En vez de llegar a casa se acerco a la choza de trabajo de su abuelo, y lo encontró limpiando Jarrones como siempre. **– ¿Abuelo?-**

**-Kagome, hola… ¿Viniste por una de estas? Los acabo de encontrar- ** Tomo la mano de Kagome y le puso una cola de rata disecada.

**-¿eh?... waaaa, no- **Sacudió su mano y lo tiro. **–Solo quería saber ¿Por qué el pozo devora huesos está cerrado?-**

Se detuvo el abuelo, últimamente Kagome lo está sorprendiendo, acaso ¿Su mamá tenía razón? **-¿Por qué preguntas Kagome? ¿Ocupabas algo?-**

**-No, nada, es solo que pase por ahí y lo vi cerrado, se me hizo raro-**

_-Me estoy asustando como Naomi, pero ahora ¿Que le digo? ¿Le dejo el problema a Naomi? No, exagerara con su preocupación… _- Mientras estaba pensando vio a Buyo caminando fuera de la cabaña. -_¿Buyo? ¿Qué hace por aquí? Aja. _**–Buyo no dejaba de meterse a ese lugar y ahorita no lo necesitamos-**

**-Está bien- **No la convenció por mucho, pero no era de su mayor interés, así que no indago mas en el tema.

* * *

"Pudo sentir que estaba acostada, pero no en su cama, estaba frio y un poco mojado. Sus manos, sus piernas; mejor dicho la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba húmeda y sentía una gran pesadez, no podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, intento abrir sus ojos y tuvo éxito, pudo observar una pequeña parte del cielo, era de noche, las hojas de los arboles se movían al compas del viento, estas lograban tapar casi todo el cielo, eran demasiados arboles y cada uno tenía abundantes hojas, sin embargo el cielo no es tapado por completo, había un pequeña parte descubierta la cual le permitía observar la luna llena, era gigantesca y bella, nunca la había visto tan grande ni brillante, ¿Acaso será porque no habían luces a su alrededor? Probablemente. Ella antes adoraba la luna pero comenzó a amarla, la luna se convirtió en su dulce amante, su compañera; en sus días más tristes ella siempre estuvo a su lado, al observarla ella lograba relajarse; hubo noches donde ella no podía contemplarla, esas noches siempre fueron solitarias; también amaba todas sus facetas, no obstante una era su preferida, la luna creciente ¿Por qué comenzó a amarla tanto? No lo recordaba.

Ignoro por unos minutos a su amante para averiguar dónde se encontraba, intento mover su cuerpo nuevamente sin éxito alguno._- ¿Por qué?- _Siguió tratando, hasta que logro mover solamente su cabeza, la ladeo y logro ver el pasto moverse de la misma manera que las hojas de los arboles, pero sorprendida noto que el pasto estaba oscuro, no tenía el color verde de siempre, se concentro un poco mas y pudo notar que era sangre, volteo su cabeza del otro lado y lo mismo, sangre de un lado y otro; no era poca, era demasiada… exagerada. Sangre, era lo único que veía, ya ni siquiera podía ver el pasto ya que estaba siendo cubierto.

**-_- **Se escucho una voz vaga, sin embargo no se entendían sus palabras. **-_- **Volvió a escuchar la voz, puso atención y trato de concentrarse solo en esa persona para así entender lo que estaba diciendo. **-¡KAAAGOOOMEEEEE!- **Lo entendió por fin, Kagome era lo que gritaba, era su nombre, deseaba contestarle pero le era difícil, abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. **-¡KAAAGOOOMEEEE!- **La voz se iba alejando, no quería eso, no deseaba que la dejara, volteo el rostro hacia el cielo tratando de pensar que hacer y noto que su amante también la abandonaba. **–_- **La voz se estaba alejando cada vez más, ya no lograba entender sus palabras, aunque savia que probablemente seguía gritando su nombre.

_-No- _Pensó, rodaron lagrimas de sus ojos. _–Espérame…ya voy- _Trato de moverse, deseaba ir hacia a la persona que la estaba buscando, sin embargo no tenia éxito. _– ¿Me quedare sola?- _Vio hacia el cielo nuevamente y solo vio una pequeña parte de su amante. _–No me abandones- _Derramo mas lagrimas al ver como esta no le hacía caso y fue tapada por unas cuantas nubes. Quiso gritar, ni eso podía hacer, comenzó a ver todo borroso, no quería permitirlo, trato de luchar, no podía dejar que algo así la venciera, deseaba gritar y gritar, no lograba hacerlo, escucho un gran zumbido y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos."

**-¡AAAAHHHHH!- **Al despertar se levanto gritando, estaba sudorosa y con bastantes lagrimas en sus ojos.

**-TOCK TOCK TOCK ¡KAGOME! ¿QUE SUCEDE?-**

**-N-No es nada mamá, s-solo vi una gran araña-**

**-Está bien hija, no tardes en bajar, el desayuno ya está listo-**

**-Si mamá- **Al escuchar los pasos de su mamá significando que se había marchado, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. **–Basta, bastaaaa- **Abrazo sus piernas con más fuerza y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas. **–Se sintió tan real, como si lo hubiera vivido- **_Cálmate Kagome, después piensas en eso, tienes que bajar y no puedes permitir que tu mama te vea así- _Se limpio las lagrimas con su mano, se sentó en la cama y volteo hacia la ventana; la ventana estaba abierta y la suave briza secaba sus brazos sudorosos, refrescándola, estuvo unos cuantos minutos así hasta que se tranquilizo; se levanto y se dispuso a cambiarse para bajar a desayunar e ir a la escuela.

* * *

**-Higurashi… ¡HIGURASHI!-**

**-¿S-Si profesora?- **Todos voltearon a ver a Kagome la cual estaba distraída.

**-Le pedí que leyera el siguiente párrafo- **Le dijo la profesora reclamándola y cruzo los brazos.

**-Disculpe, estaba algo distraída-**

**-Si no nos hubiera dicho no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta señorita- **Dijo sarcásticamente y todos sus compañeros se rieron. Kagome solo agacho el rostro apenada. **–Por favor continúe la lectura en el párrafo 5- **Kagome tomo su libro, se paro y comenzó a leer.

La profesora no puso atención a la lectura de Kagome, desde que vio a su alumna llegar savia que algo le sucedía, sus ojos demostraban tristeza, más de lo común. Cuando entro a dar clases ya savia quien era Kagome Higurashi, la famosa sacerdotisa del templo Shinto, incluso el director le hablo un poco de ella.

"_**-Usted comenzara a dar clases al salón 1-B, tendrá como alumna a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, probablemente ya la conozca, pero debe saber que ella ya no es la misma desde hace unos 2 meses, estuvo involucrada en un accidente… Ella ya no es la misma niña alegre y optimista que conocí en una visita de la secundaria-"**_

**-Muy bien- **Dijo al darse cuenta que Kagome termino de leer. **–Continúe Señorita Akari-**

* * *

**-Hasta mañana Higurashi- **Se despidió Hojo desde la puerta.

**-Hasta mañana Hojo- **Dijo mientras continuaba guardando sus libros.

**-Señorita… ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- **Pregunto la profesora desde su escritorio, dejo su pluma a un lado de su carpeta y volteo a ver a Kagome.

**-Claro profesora- **Término de guardar sus cosas y se fue a sentar al pupitre que estaba frente al escritorio de la profesora.

**-Hoy pude notar que probablemente este teniendo problemas- **Kagome agacho la cabeza. **–Mi intención no es regañarla por su distracción, pero usted es una gran alumna y una gran persona… me gusta tener una buena relación con mis alumnos y si necesitan mi ayuda quiero apoyarlos lo más que pueda… si usted tiene un problema, recuerde que aquí estaré para apoyarla-**

**-Gracias profesora-**

Kagome no dijo mas, que le podía comentar si ella no sabe lo que sucedió, podría explicarle lo que le ha estado pasando para desahogarse pero teme que se entere su familia, casi estropeaba todo por no tener cuidado con su abuelo.

**-Haaa- **Suspiro Hinako. _–Creo que no me dirá nada, me lo esperaba, no puede tenerme confianza solo con esas palabras.- _La profesora se paro y fue hacia la ventana, Kagome solo la siguió con la mirada. **–Me entere que tuvo un accidente- **_¿Estaré haciendo mal? Probablemente este abriendo una herida, incluso tal vez no ha sido cerrada- _Deseaba saber del tema, pero savia que era un tema delicado.

**-Así es- **Contesto simplemente Kagome, era raro que alguien se lo mencionara, normalmente no lo hacen y sabía que era por pena.

–**Podría… ¿Contarme lo que paso?- **

_-Wow sí que es directa.__**-**_**Disculpe-**

**-No, discúlpame a mi- **Volteo a verla y dijo apresuradamente. **–Disculpa mi atrevimiento, debí saber que no podía hablar de ello-**

**-No es eso profesora, es solo que… no se qué fue lo que paso- **Dijo tristemente con la mirada hacia el suelo.

**-¿Cómo?- **La sorprendió, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

**-Mi mamá dijo que fui atacada por un animal-**

Hinako solo se quedo con la boca abierta, asustada. _-¿U-Un animal?-_

**-Lo único que recuerdo son mis días en el hospital, después de que desperté…- **Hinako solo la miraba espantada. **–Perdí 3 años de mi vida, no recuerdo nada desde el día que cumplí 15 años hasta hace unos meses…- **Asombrada Hinako se sentó a un lado de ella. **–Para poder entrar aquí tuve que estudiar muy duro si era lo que se preguntaba- **Sonrió débilmente.

**-¿Cómo es posible que usted haya olvidado tanto? Acaso ¿Su cabeza fue golpeada o algo?-**

**-No- **Contesto directamente. _-¿Cómo? Por un medicamento que mi mamá me hiso tomar- _Entristeció, sus ojos se humedecieron, Hinako lo noto y la abrazo.

**-Disculpa, no quise hacerte recordar, esta es tu única huida de todo ese dolor ¿No es así?- **Kagome no contesto, solo le correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

**-Yuudai, ¿Iras a practicar?- **Pregunto Yoshiro mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

**-No lo sé, tengo ganas de llegar temprano a casa-**

**-Jajaja ¿Seguro que es eso? ¿Acaso no es por qué quieres ver a la gran sacerdotisa?-**

Yuudai solo se sonrojo. **–No he estado mucho con ella, la extraño Yoshiro-**

**-JA LO SAVIA- **Dijo burlonamente. **–Awww que cursi es el amor, muaks, muaks, muaks- **Con una posición tierna Yoshiro le mando besos a Yuudai.

**-Cállate- **Dijo apenado y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

**-Espera… ¿Qué esa no es…?-**

Yuudai volteo rápidamente a donde su amigo estaba mirando, una muchacha de cabellos azabaches estaba llorando en brazos de su profesora.

**-¿K-Kagome?-**

* * *

**-No se preocupe profesora, es solo…- **No savia si decirle o no, puede que ella llegue a comentarle a su mamá, después de todo, los profesores siempre hablan con los padres de los alumnos.

**-¿Si?- **Pregunto la profesora. Acaso ¿Algo le impedía a Kagome contárselo?

**-Disculpe profesora, no me gustaría que mi mamá se entere de esto-**

_-Con que era eso- _**No te preocupes, se cómo puede llegar a ser una mamá, no quieren que nos suceda nada, pero llegan a sobreprotegernos y nos lastiman… Tranquila, no le comentare nada-**

Kagome se relajo un poco, sentía que si podía confiar en ella. **–Gracias… es solo que creo que me oculta algo, mi pérdida de memoria no es normal, lo sé- **No quiso decirle directamente la verdad.

**-¿Crees que tu mamá hiso algo para hacerlo?- **Pregunto curiosa.

**-No estoy segura pero me parece que si- **Si lo savia, pero no podía confiar tan rápido en ella.

**-¿En qué hospital estabas? Y ¿Hace cuanto que saliste?- **

**-En el hospital general de Tokio, hace 2 meses y 3 semanas- **Contesto algo curiosa por la pregunta.

**-Que bien- **Sonrió. **–Tal vez te pueda ayudar a averiguar, mi tío es Doctor en ese lugar- **

Al escuchar eso, Kagome se alegro. **-¿Realmente me ayudara?- **La profesora asintió con la cabeza sonrientemente. **–Gracias- **La abrazo fuertemente.

**-Jajaja Aun no lo hagas, hasta que te traiga la información- **Se pararon y Hinako tomo la mochila de Kagome para entregársela. **–Anda, corre a tu casa para que no se te haga tarde y tu mamá no se preocupe-**

**-Si profesora- **Salió corriendo feliz del salón dejando a la profesora sola.

Hinako se sentó frente a su escritorio y cruzo los brazos. **–No te preocupes Kagome; Hinako, tú linda profesora te ayudara-**

Kagome dejo de correr y continuo su marcha caminando, tenía el apoyo de alguien, realmente estaba feliz, pero sabía que no era la única persona que la apoyaría, también había alguien más a su lado. _–Yuudai-_

**-¿Y a donde se dirige la gran sacerdotisa?- **

La voz ya conocida de un muchacho la hiso voltear, vaya sí que era una coincidencia. Era Yuudai arriba de una bicicleta con sus brazos recargados en el manubrio y su mentón recargado en sus brazos, viéndola directamente a los ojos, sonriente como siempre, lo cual hacia sonrojarla.

**-Yuudai- **Le devolvió la sonrisa Kagome. Realmente había olvidado su pesadilla y el hecho que estaba llorando, ¿cómo no hacerlo? La ayudaran a averiguar todo lo que ha pasado con ella y allí estaba Yuudai, frente a ella, para hacerla olvidar sus problemas.

**-¿A dónde ibas?-**

**-A mi casa-**

**-¿Necesitas llegar ya?-**

**-No ¿Por qué?- **Pregunto curiosa.

**-Deseo llevarte a un lugar-**

**-Está bien- **Sonrió Kagome. **-¿Está lejos?-**

**-No mucho, aun así tendrás que subirte- **Dijo con una pequeña risa sabiendo que Kagome se pondría nerviosa.

**-¿E-En donde?-**

Yuudai retiro sus brazos del manubrio. **–Prometo que averiguare como ponerle otro asiento, pero te puedes sentar aquí- **Lo dijo mostrando la parte delantera de la bicicleta.

**-Ojala sea pronto- **Se sentó en los tubos que estaban frente a Yuudai, acomodándose un poco para poder caber y no caerse. **-¿T-Te tengo que abrazar?- **Pregunto nerviosamente.

**-Esa es la idea- **Dijo burlonamente pero sonrojado, agacho la cabeza para observarla, ella nerviosamente desvió su mirada y lo abrazo.

Pudo sentir las piernas de él pedaleando y el dulce viento en su rostro, haciendo que su cabellera se moviera por igual, estaba cómoda, paseando con ese chico que no llevaba mucho conociendo pero con el cual se sentía tranquila. Su compañía la disfruta y estos 2 días que no lo vio lo extraño.

Yuudai le dio un poco mas de velocidad a la bicicleta, Kagome lo abrazo mas fuerte lo que lo hiso sonreír, pero aun tenia la duda. _-¿Por qué estaba llorando?- _ No quería preguntarle, no deseaba traer esa tristeza de vuelta, es más, probablemente aun seguía triste, por lo tanto quería desaparecerla por completo.

**-Llegamos- **Detuvo la bicicleta y se bajo Kagome.

**-Wow, es hermoso- **A la orilla del bosque, el cual estaba en una parte alta, se podía apreciar toda la ciudad. No solo eso, el bosque era bello, era un lugar tranquilo, se escuchaba el canto de las aves, el viento acariciando las hojas de los arboles, incluso se llegaban a escuchar a una que otra ardilla, todo era realmente hermoso.

**-No solo eso- **Yuudai la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a unos cuantos arboles de el lugar.

**-Wow, este árbol se parece al árbol sagrado- **Lo dijo contemplando el árbol que Yuudai la llevo a observar.

**-Tienen la misma edad… aquí vengo para relajarme un poco- **Jalo de su mano invitándola a sentarse frente al árbol al igual que él para así observar la ciudad. **–Traje una vez a Satoshi cuando él era más pequeño, no quiso volver por temor a caerse Jajaja- **Se rieron. **–Le dije que no pasaría nada si tenias cuidado pero no hiso caso, dijo que solo vendría si lo amarraba a una cuerda y el otro extremo de la cuerda a un árbol- **Se rieron juntos, Yuudai estaba contento por verla reír, no deseaba verla llorando, por eso la llevo a ese lugar. Kagome recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, lo que hiso que este se sonrojara, volteo a verla y noto que se estaba quedando dormida, el sonrió y la abrazo del hombro. **–Duerme Kagome, para eso te traje aquí, para que te relajaras- **Agacho la cabeza y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. **–No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- **Susurro. **–Dulces sueños-**

* * *

Eh aquí otro capítulo de Recuperando recuerdos, ojala les haya gustado, y recuerden que estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi excepto por Yuudai pero su apariencia proviene del anime caballeros del zodiaco.

Natsumi No Chiharu, Maribalza, damalunaely y Azul D Cullen, Gracias por sus comentarios. Trate de no tardarme mucho con este capítulo y tratare de publicar el próximo pronto.

Bia Caetano, Brenda iwi, Clown 1986, damalunaely, danianimelove, kary chiba, Maribalza, NatShinigami, Natsumi No Chiharu, SangoxSeshoumaruTaisho, The raven Cross y Vampire-Twilight1, gracia por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos. El saber que hay personas que les gusta la historia me anima a continuarla XD


	7. Una huida del hospital

**-Platicas-  
**_-pensamientos-  
_Narraciones  
"Sueños"

**Capitulo 6: Una Huida del Hospital**

**-Kagome… Kagome… despierta mi niña, Yuudai ya se va a su casa- **Abrió los ojos lentamente y al notar que se encontraba en su cuarto se levanto rápidamente.

**-Pero… ¿Cómo?-**

**-La relación entre ustedes se está haciendo más fuerte- **Dijo su mamá tomándola de las manos. **–Te trajo en estilo princesa, estabas muy abrazada a su cuello hija- **Dijo sonrientemente Naomi, Kagome solo se sonrojo. **–Tu abuelo fue a despedirlo-**

Kagome tomo sus pantuflas y salió corriendo hacia Yuudai. **-¡YUUDAI!- **Grito al salir de la casa.

Yuudai volteo al escuchar su nombre. –**Hey te vas a resfriar, la noche está fresca- **Se acerco a ella, se quito su chaqueta y la puso alrededor de ella para cubrirla.

**-G-Gracias- **Contesto nerviosamente. -**¿Cómo fue que pudiste traerme en la bicicleta?-**

**-¿Acaso no crees que lo pueda hacer?- **Sonrió y levanto una ceja.

**-Jajaja la verdad no, por eso pregunto- **

**-Jejeje yo tampoco- **Se rasco la cabeza y le saco la lengua a Kagome en forma de juego. **–Es por eso que le hable a Yoshiro, fue por nosotros; te veías tan cómoda que no quise despertarte- **Sonrió. **–Ahorita me está esperando así que debo irme. Hasta mañana Kagome-** Le dio un beso en la mejilla. **–Nos vemos luego señor- **Se despidió de mano con el abuelo.

_-Mmm es buen muchacho- _**Hasta pronto- **Se despidió el abuelo.

**-Hasta mañana- **Dijo Kagome dulcemente.

**-¡TE ESPERAREMOS PARA COMER!- **Voltearon los 3 hacia el cuarto de Kagome y vieron a Naomi en la ventana moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro en forma de despedida.

**-¡AQUÍ ESTARE SEÑORA!- **Contesto riéndose e imitándola, Kagome solo se tapo los ojos con una mano apenada y el abuelo solo se reía.

* * *

**-¡WOAHH!- **Los aplausos y aclamaciones por Kagome se escuchaban por todo el templo. Era sábado y como tal era día de la presentación de la sacerdotisa Higurashi.

**-Abuelo... no entiendo ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- **Dijo discretamente Kagome a su abuelo mientras la gente observaba las reliquias. **–Lo único que hago es utilizar el arco y rezar, es lo mismo cada sábado… me imagino que fue así antes de mi accidente y lo seguirá siendo- **

El abuelo volteo a verla detenidamente. **–Hija, tu forma de utilizar el arco es única, la gente admira eso y es por eso que viene… además los rezos si ayudan aunque no lo creas así, para nosotros y para ellos también, la fe y la esperanza es buena para la gente así que nunca se enfadaran de esto-**

**-Disculpe ¿Cuánto vale este jarrón antiguo?-**

El abuelo la dejo pensativa, no lo había visto de esa forma, para ella era enfadoso hacer lo mismo todos los sábados.

**-Mira eso hija- **Al terminar de atender al cliente el abuelo señalo hacia una mama y su hijo. **–La felicidad que radian al recuperar fe de que su padre enfermo se recuperara les ayudara, esa energía positiva es bueno para todos, hasta para su padre enfermo- **Kagome solo veía a ese niño sonriente escogiendo un amuleto para su padre. **–La fe es la mejor medicina- **Sonrió el abuelo. _–Hija mía, todo esto ya lo savias, te lo enseñe muy bien, pero el que hayas perdido 3 años de tu vida esta apagando ese lindo brillo de tu alma, no hay maldad en tu corazón pero ya no radias la misma luz de el-_

**-Discúlpame abuelo, no lo veía de esa manera- **Inclino la cabeza.

**-No te preocupes hija, me alegra que me lo hayas comentado para hacerte ver tu error- **_Aun no es tarde de recuperar ese brillo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo Kagome-_

**-Buenas tardes- **Saludo un muchacho entrando a la cabaña.

**-Buenas tardes Yuudai-**

**-Disculpe, señorita sacerdotisa- **Al acercarse Kagome a Yuudai un niño la llamo jalándole de su ropa. **-¿Ayudara este amuleto para que mi papi se recupere?- **Era el mismo niño que su abuelo le señalo.

Kagome se arrepintió una vez mas de sus palabras, de una forma u otra ayudaba a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. **–Claro que si- **Se agacho para estar a la altura del niño y le acaricio el cabello. **–Pero para que la ayuda sea más fuerte vamos a rezar un poco- **Le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a un altar. Yuudai solo los observaba con ternura y se acerco al abuelo.

**-Es una gran muchacha-**

**-Así es- **Volteo el abuelo para mirarlo y no dejo de hacerlo. Lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

Yuudai sonrió y desvió su mirada para observar a Kagome. **–Sé que me recuerda- **No dejo de observarla, se veía bellísima hincada junto al niño que tenía el amuleto en sus pequeñas manos. **–No se preocupe, solo quiero protegerla-**

Dejo de observar a Kagome para mirar al abuelo fijamente a los ojos, el abuelo pudo notar la sinceridad de sus palabras, es una persona de fiar, sabía desde la primera vez que lo vio el ayudaría a Kagome y lo sigue creyendo. **–Lo sé- **Sonrió.

**-Gracias señorita sacerdotisa- **El niño se despidió de Kagome, se fue corriendo y tomo la mano de su mamá. La mamá solo le sonrió a Kagome y le susurro un "gracias". Al despedirse de ellos Kagome se fue hacia Yuudai y el abuelo.

**-Ohhh señora, sabía que ese jarrón le perteneció a…-**

Kagome y Yuudai solo observaron al abuelo sabiendo sus intenciones y se rieron.

* * *

**-… Y Satoshi cuando trato de darle al balón, el balón salió disparado hacia arriba y se dio en la cara Jajaja- **

**-Si, Satoshi es algo torpe con los pies- **Todos se rieron. Era una cómoda y tranquila comida en familia. Naomi, el abuelo, Souta, Kagome y Yuudai.

**-Jajaja si ya me había dado cuenta- **Comento Souta.

**-Señora esta comida es deliciosa y no crea que lo estoy diciendo para quedar bien-**

**-Ohhh gracias Yuudai, eres muy amable- **Contesto Naomi ruborizada.

**-Seguramente fue porque le hecho al guisado polvo de cola de lagartija- **Dijo el abuelo alegre.

Yuudai al escuchar esto empezó a toser y comenzó a pegarse en el pecho con la mano, realmente lo sorprendió. **–D-disculpe, me atragante… ¿E-en serio?... Qué bien- **

**-No, no es cierto- **Contesto rápidamente Kagome. **-¿Verdad mamá?-**

Antes de que contestara Naomi contesto el abuelo. **–Pero por supuesto que es verdad, se lo he sugerido tantas veces a tu mamá que debió hacerme caso. Si te gusto tanto Yuudai, te puedo dar para que te lleves y tu mamá lo ponga en sus guisados-**

**-¿Eh? Amm…. Gra-gracias- **No sabía ni que decir Yuudai, Kagome solo estaba con las manos en la cara apenada.

**-Es más, te daré la cola entera para que así este más fresca… deja ir por el- **Se paro y estuvo a punto de irse a la cocina.

**-Abuelo mejor mas al rato, primero hay que terminar de comer- **Souta lo detuvo divertido y lo convenció.

**-Y dime Yuudai ¿Practicas algún deporte?-** Pregunto Naomi curiosa.

**-Solo estoy en Tae-Kwon-Do-**

**-Wow hija, eres suertuda, aparte de guapo, atleta-**

**-Jejeje- **Se rio Kagome avergonzada, Yuudai solo se sonrojo y sonrió.

**-Disculpe señora, quería pedirle permiso para invitar a salir a Kagome mañana- **Dijo Yuudai con mucho respeto hacia Naomi. Kagome no se lo esperaba, solo se quedo observándolo.

-**Contigo Yuudai, cuando quieras- **Contesto Naomi contenta, Kagome se alegro por que saldría con Yuudai aunque no le agrado la respuesta de su mamá.

Después de unas cuantas horas de convivir juntos, Yuudai tuvo que marcharse, pero antes de que se fuera el abuelo fue corriendo tras él y le dio la cola de lagartija que le había prometido.

Kagome al subir a su habitación se cambio de ropa y se recostó, recordó su pesadilla y su plática con la profesora Hinako. **-¿Valdrá la pena recordar?- **Exceptuando su pesadilla y su sensación de que algo importante había olvidado estaba pasando un buen momento. **–Creo que es mejor olvidar el pasado y concentrarnos en el presente… mi tormento no me deja y no me dejara disfrutar de lo que tengo a mí alrededor- **Bostezo y tomo la cobija para taparse. **–Si es lo mejor-**

"Abrió sus ojos de poco a poco, el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo no la dejaba seguir durmiendo, aun así, tenía la sensación de haber dormido por mucho tiempo. Se sentó rápidamente al notar que estaba en un cuarto blanco, completamente diferente al suyo. **–Este no es mi cuarto- **Pudo sentir que algo suave la cubría, no era la misma tela de su pijama, observo la ropa que traía puesta y se asusto al ver que usaba una bata blanca ligera y que estaba cubierta de vendas. **-¿Q-Qué me paso?- **Intento recordar algo pero cada vez que lo hacia su cabeza le dolía. Decidió pararse y buscar respuestas.

Al salir del cuarto encontró un pasillo el cual estaba conectado a diferentes cuartos, intento entrar a cada uno de ellos pero estaban cerrados con seguro, continuo con su búsqueda en otros pasillos pero no encontraba ni una sola alma. Suspiro y comenzó a rendirse pero escucho unos pasos lo que hiso salir a su búsqueda, trato de seguirlos hasta que se encontró con una muchacha vestida completamente de blanco, parecía enfermera, entonces ella se encontraba en un…

**-Disculpe señorita… ¿Qué hace levantada?- **Pregunto la enfermera. **–Es algo temprano y los pacientes tienen que estar descansando-**

_-¿Paciente? ¿Soy un paciente? Bueno, ahora es más que obvio que estoy en un hospital- _**-¿En qué hospital estoy?-**

**-En el hospital general de Tokio… ¿No lo recuerda?-**Pregunto curiosa la enfermera.

_-¿Recordar? Por favor, ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí-_

**-Dígame su nombre y apellido por favor- **Dijo sacando una libreta.

**-Kagome… Kagome Higurashi-**

**-¿Higurashi?... Mmm… Muy bien, la encontré, su cuarto es el numero 307- **La enfermera la tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarla a su cuarto.

**-Disculpe… me podría decir ¿Qué me paso?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- **Pregunto con esperanza a que ella supiera algo.

**-Mmm deje ver, sus archivos deben decir- **Termino de ayudar a que Kagome se acostara y comenzó a buscar algo frente a la cama. **–Al parecer usted señorita Higurashi llego hace 1 semana a este hospital-**

_-¿Una semana ?Pero ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?- _

**-Y usted llego gravemente herida, fue atacada por un animal, toda la semana estuvo inconsciente, usted acaba de despertar-**

**-¿QUE?- **No podía asimilar el que estuviera herida ni el hecho de que se haya pasado toda 1 semana inconsciente.

**-Señorita tranquila, descanse… en unas horas más su familia vendrá, estarán felices por verla despierta y le darán las respuestas que necesita- **Dijo intentando recostarla de nuevo en la cama, Kagome decidió hacerle caso, su familia le explicaría, además se sentía cansada, escucho la puerta ser cerrada por la enfermera y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

* * *

**-Kagome, hija- **Estaba acostada mirando hacia la ventana hasta que escucho que alguien entro al cuarto, volteo y vio a su mamá, Souta y el abuelo en la puerta.

**-Hermana… Despertaste- **Dijo Souta feliz y corrió a abrazarla.

**-Hola Souta- **Dijo feliz por verlo.

**-Kagome-**

**-Abuelo- **Se abrazaron y al soltarse Kagome vio a su mamá la cual se acerco para que no se parara y poder abrazarla.

**-Hija ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Algo cansada y con poco dolor de cabeza- **Le contesto tranquilamente, pero había algo más que Kagome deseaba platicar. **–Mamá… ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-**

**-¿No lo recuerdas hija?- **Pregunto sorprendida.

**-Si lo recordara no estaría preguntándote- **Dijo molesta, pero rápidamente se arrepintió por la forma en que le hablo a su mama. **–Disculpa mamá, me molesta el no saber porque estoy aquí-**

**-No te preocupes hija- **Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

**-Hija no sabemos exactamente que te paso- **Dijo el abuelo.

**-Si hija… _- **Dijo Naomi triste y nerviosa.

_-¿Qué? No escuche nada, pero ella movió los labios, algo dijo- _Kagome se puso nerviosa y su mamá se preocupo. _–De todos modos ¿habrá sido…? no recuerdo su nombre, se que lo sé, pero no lo recuerdo-_

**-Disculpen, ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?- **Pregunto el Doctor al entrar a la habitación.

**-Claro- **Dijeron Naomi y el abuelo, Naomi volteo a ver a Kagome y salió junto el abuelo y el Doctor.

**-Yo me quedare contigo hermana pero primero deja traer algo de comer, no he desayunado-**

**-Claro Souta… No te preocupes- **Le sonrió, al salir del cuarto Souta, Kagome se paro y sin que se dieran cuenta Naomi, el abuelo y el Doctor los comenzó a seguir.

Al llegar a una oficina el Doctor saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, hiso pasar a Naomi y al abuelo y después entro él, Kagome se acerco mas y se alegro de que la puerta no haya sido completamente cerrada, también de que no muchas personas pasaban por ese lugar así ella no sería vista.

**-Usted me dijo que deseaba que su hija olvidara todo lo que le ha ocurrido ¿no es así?-**

**-Así es Doctor- **Afirmo tristemente Naomi.

**-Me podría decir ¿Por qué?... Nosotros tenemos unas pastillas las cuales son capaces de hacerle perder la memoria, pero no las podemos dar esa clase de pastillas a la ligera a menos que sean necesarias- **Comento el Doctor con seriedad.

**-Antes que nosotros la trajéramos al hospital, un gran amigo de ella la encontró lastimada gravemente, ella estaba terriblemente traumatizada, nos recomendó que la hiciéramos olvidar todo eso- **Comento Naomi.

_-¿Tan grave quede que me traume? ¿Sera por eso que no lo recuerdo?-_

**-Sí recuerdo que la vi muy grave… mi intriga sigue siendo ¿Qué animal era? Su hija sobrevivió de milagro señora, estaba muy grave- **Dijo el Doctor asustado. **-¿Por qué quiere hacerla olvidar 3 años?-**

_-¿3 años? Olvidare todos mis recuerdos de… - _Se puso una mano en la frente, presionando como tratando de recordar._ –Sé que es de algún lugar, es algo importante lo que olvidare-_

**-Hace 3 años que mi hija comenzó a visitar a ese lugar, si lo recuerda probablemente recuerde este accidente y las pastillas no habrán servido-**

**-Muy bien, lo entiendo- **Dijo el Doctor. **–Estas pastillas funcionan diferente con cada persona, puede olvidar 3,4 o 5 años pero lo seguro es que olvidara los 3 años que usted desea- **Un sonido comenzó a escucharse en todo el cuarto, al parecer era el celular del Doctor.

**-¿Me disculpan un momento?-**

**-Claro… Lo esperamos- **Dijo Naomi y el Doctor se alejo un poco de ellos.

**-Hija… ¿Por qué no le dijiste toda la verdad a Kagome?- **Pregunto el abuelo, al escuchar esto Kagome dejo de presionarse la cabeza y se puso más atenta a la conversación.

**-De todos modos tomara las pastillas papá ¿Qué caso tiene?-**

**-No lo sé hija, no creo que sea lo mejor-**

**-Papá, ella tiene que olvidar la traición de _ ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Ella lo amaba… si ella no era correspondida no era necesario eso- **Dijo Naomi molesta.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Me traiciono? ¿Acaso fue…? Argh que me pasa, no puedo recordar sus nombres-_

**-¿De quién estaba enamorada Kagome?- **Pregunto el abuelo. **–Nunca quise hablar sobre su vida amorosa-**

**-Estaba enamorada de _-**

_-Argh no escucho nada, ¿acaso estaba enamorada de otra persona?_- Su cabeza comenzó a doler, pero hiso el suficiente esfuerzo como para comenzar a recuperar de poco a poco sus memorias, el recordar lo que paso fue un golpe fuerte para ella. Se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo, varias enfermeras la vieron pero no pudieron detenerla, salió como pudo del hospital hasta llegar al bosque, se hinco y observo sus brazos y piernas. **–Esto no fue hecho por un animal- **Desesperada se quito todas las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, solo se quedo con la bata puesta. -**¿Cómo se atrevió?- **Comenzó a llorar, se volvió a parar y corrió hasta que se perdió en el bosque, no era momento para eso, deseaba regresar a ese lugar. **–Necesito encararlo… a él…- **Presiono su cabeza con su mano. **-¿Por qué me regreso?-**

Comenzó a llover ligeramente y ella seguía perdida, ya no estaba corriendo, estaba cansada como para hacerlo, continuaba buscando una salida pero caminando, necesitaba salir de ahí, quería respuestas, hablar con él. Volvió a caer, no era la primera, era la quinta y sus heridas se volvieron a abrir, estaba mareada pero pudo escuchar claramente la voz de alguien, buscaba a alguien más, no a ella, no gritaba su nombre. Trato de pararse, no pudo, decidió sentarse y recargarse en uno de los arboles, estaba respirando agitadamente pero pudo notar que uno de los arbustos se movía, se asomo un perro, se parecía bastante a él, las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos con solo recordarlo y como pudo se abrazo a él, su vista se hacía borrosa, pero lo último que noto fue la luz de una lámpara y una persona acercándose a ella.

* * *

Despertó pausadamente, no abrió los ojos por completo, se sentía débil y sin ánimos, volteo un poco la cara y pudo ver a su familia a su alrededor, triste.

**-Me alegro que estés despierta… No te preocupes, con esto te sentirás mejor-** Le dio unas pastillas Naomi y sin negarse Kagome las tomo, después capto lo que eran.

_-No, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?- _Estaba tan débil como para poder escupir las pastillas, ni siquiera podía hablar y quejarse, lo único que pudo hacer fue derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

**-No te preocupes hija, es lo mejor-**

_-¿Mejor? ¿Mejor para quién? No, deseo estar con él, no pueden hacer que lo olvide, necesito aclarar las cosas y saber por qué lo hiso-_

**-Tiene que tomar las pastillas durante 3 meses seguidos, es importante que no las suspenda ya que el tratamiento no funcionara, son 2 pastillas cada 24 horas- **Le dijo el Doctor a Naomi mientras ella asentía. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a hacerse notar en Kagome, sentía una fuerte presión en su cabeza lo que la hacía ver borroso y escucharlos alejados.

**-La pastilla es tan potente que comienza a hacer efecto desde la primera tomada… se que está de vacaciones y lo mejor será que se quede esos 2 meses aquí para tenerla en chequeo constantemente-**

Fue lo último que escucho del Doctor, nunca se pudo negar pero antes de olvidar todo, con sus últimas fuerzas pudo decir. **-_-"**

* * *

Abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto, se despertó sudando y jadeando por su sueño, subió una mano hacia su mejilla y se quito las lágrimas que resbalaban por ella. **-¿Así perdí mis memorias?... no es mucho lo que recuerdo, pero es un comienzo- **-Se sentó, recargo sus codos en sus piernas y puso su cabeza en sus manos. **–No, no debo rendirme, debo recordar y lo hare, al cabo no me tome todas las pastillas- **_Pero ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién me traiciono? ¿Qué mencione antes de quedar inconsciente? No lo recuerdo, aun hay varias cosas que no recuerdo de ese día- _Se paro y se recargo en el marco de la ventana. **-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

* * *

Naomi y el abuelo estaban en el comedor tomando té, Souta aun estaba dormido.

**-No puedo creer que sea el papá… Debimos haberle permitido que la siguiera visitando-**

**-Pero Kagome estaba muy herida, no lo hubiera podido conocer, ni siquiera deseaba tener visitas-**

**-Pero si lo hubiéramos aceptado lo hubiera conocido antes-**

**-¿Qué caso tiene ya? Ya lo conoce y ella disfruta de su compañía-**

**-¿Qué te parece el papá?-**

**-Es un buen muchacho, el puede hacerla feliz-**

**-¿Verdad que si? Es tan galante, guapo, inteligente-**

**-Buenos días- **Dijo Kagome sentándose a desayunar con ellos.

**-Buenos días Kagome ¿Dormiste bien?- **Pregunto el abuelo, Naomi se levanto para prepararle el desayuno a ella y a Souta.

**-Muy bien abuelo-**

**-Buenos días- **Dijo Souta entrando a la cocina tallándose los ojos con su mano derecha, todavía adormilado.

**-Hija, no tardes mucho en desayunar para que te arregles y estés lista cuando Yuudai llegue- **Dijo Naomi sirviéndole el desayuno a ella y a Souta.

**-Si mamá-**

* * *

**-KAGOME… LLEGO YUUDAI- **Grito Naomi impaciente al ver a Yuudai acercándose a la casa.

**-Ya estoy bajando mamá- **Souta, Naomi y el abuelo que se encontraban cercas de la puerta voltearon a verla.

**-Muy bonita hermana- **Dijo Souta emocionado. **–Me alegra que te estoy viendo arreglada más seguido-**

**-Jejeje gracias Souta-**

**-Hija te vez muy bien, todos los domingos estas sorprendiendo a Yuudai-**

**-Mamá apenas es el segundo día-**

**-Así es, apenas-**

Kagome continuo con su marcha para no seguir escuchando esos comentarios, podría pararlos si no continuaba saliendo con el pero por alguna razón el estar con Yuudai la tranquilizaba.

**-Te vez muy linda Kagome… Pásatela bien- **Dijo el abuelo antes de salir Kagome de la casa.

Volteo Kagome y le sonrió. **–Lo hare abuelo- **Se despidió y se acerco a Yuudai el cual estaba recargado en un árbol a pocos metros de la casa.

**-Linda, muy linda, me siento afortunado que hayas vuelto a aceptar salir conmigo-**

**-Jejeje de nada-**

Se subieron al carro y Kagome se quedo seria viendo hacia la ventana, no tenía muchas ganas de salir pero ya había aceptado.

**-Kagome ¿Te sientes bien?- **Pregunto preocupado, desde que vio a Kagome sabía que algo la tenia intranquila.

**-S-si… ¿Por qué?- **No era que se sentía mal, si no estaba sin ánimos al haber recordado una parte de sus memorias, era lo que la distraía y la entristecía.

Yuudai estaciono el auto a unas cuantas calles del templo, Kagome se quedo extrañada por esto. **–No me mientas por favor- **Volteo a verla. **–Deseo apoyarte, ayudarte con lo que sea necesario, con lo que ocupes… Deseo que confíes en mí- **Al escuchar las palabras de Yuudai las cuales provenían con mucha sinceridad Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza haciéndole entender que lo haría. **-****¿Quieres que sigamos con el plan de hoy?- **Kagome volteo de un lado a otro dando a entender que no lo deseaba. **-¿Quieres que nos regresemos a tu casa?- **Yuudai no estaba enojado, estaba triste por Kagome, no deseaba verla así, lo más probable es que ella querría regresar a su casa, tal vez acepto salir porque se sintió presionada, estaba triste por ello, deseaba estar a su lado pero haría lo que ella quisiera.

**-No- **Yuudai se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Kagome. **-¿Podemos ir al árbol de tu infancia?-**

**-Claro- **Contesto Yuudai felizmente, creyó que Kagome no deseaba estar con él y al saber que deseaba ir al árbol de su infancia lo único que hacía era alegrarlo.

**-Llegamos- **Yuudai se bajo del auto y se fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Kagome.

**-Gracias- **Lo tomo de la mano y salió del auto.

**-Que mal, traes zapatillas- **Dijo juguetón.

**-¿Por qué? Aun así puedo caminar-**

**-Eso sí, pero no puedes correr, te quería ganar en unas carreritas- **Saco la lengua juguetón.

**-¿Eso querías? No lo lograras- **Kagome salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, batallando ya que era difícil utilizar zapatillas en tierra, mucho más correr.

**-Ya verás- **Dijo Yuudai corriendo tras ella hasta que la alcanzo y la arrebaso, Kagome al verlo pasar trato de correr más rápido pero se le rompió un tacón y se cayó. Al voltear Yuudai la vio en el suelo y se regreso corriendo, la tomo de brazos y Kagome se sonrojo, Yuudai lo noto.

**-Jajaja ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Ya lo hice una vez, aunque tú estabas dormida-**

**-E-es verdad… si trajera tenis te hubiera ganado- **Dijo juguetonamente.

**-Jajaja la próxima vez lo averiguaremos- **Llegaron al árbol y Yuudai sentó a Kagome frente a este, Yuudai se sentó a su lado y se pusieron a observar la ciudad. Después de un rato de silencio, Yuudai decidió romperlo. **-¿Deseas hablar?- **Kagome se quedo callada. **–Si no quieres solo dilo- **Dijo Yuudai tranquilamente. Kagome claro que deseaba hablar, deseaba tener a alguien de confianza al cual le platicaría todo lo que le sucediera.

**-¿Supiste que hace 3 meses fui atacada por un animal?- **Interrumpió ese segundo silencio para entrar al tema principal.

**-Si- **Contesto simplemente Yuudai.

**-Perdí 3 años de mi vida- **Comento Kagome. **–No por el animal si no por mi mamá- **Yuudai sorprendido y confundido volteo a verla. **–Con ayuda de unas pastillas que le receto el Doctor lo logro-**

Yuudai noto que Kagome comenzaba a entristecer. **–Espero que no estés molesta con tu mamá- **La abrazo del hombro. **–Como toda madre ella desea lo mejor para su hija-**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, no eres el único que lo ha dicho, el abuelo y la profesora Hinako también lo hicieron- **Lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus ojos. **–Estoy comenzando a recuperar mis memorias pero… el sentir que algo te falta es horrible, el despertar cada mañana…-**

**-Y desear saber qué es lo que tienes que hacer, que te falta, tener la sensación de que hay algo importante, que no debías olvidar, que casi te hace sentir que fue lo más importante de tu vida- **Sorprendida Kagome volteo a verlo, el ya no la observaba, si no a la ciudad que tenían de frente.

**-¿Cómo…?-**

**-Hace 5 años mi padre y yo estuvimos en un accidente automovilístico… mi padre murió y yo tuve un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me hiso olvidar toda mi vida…- **Kagome se quedo sin habla, no podía decir nada. **–Tuve que empezar de nuevo, conocer a mi familia y amigos, me la pase refugiado en libros y deportes, es por esos que logre recuperarme… tienes suerte Kagome- **Volteo a verla. **–Las memorias están volviendo a ti, estas recordando de poco a poco- **Volteo de nuevo hacia la ciudad. **–Yo ni eso pude, trate y trate… nada, ni una sola pequeña memoria, ni siquiera para recordar a mi padre-**

**-Lo lamento, yo quejándome mientras tú has sufrido más- **Dijo Kagome apenada. **–Lo siento mucho-**

**-Jajaja no te preocupes, solo quiero que veas las cosas de otra forma… si no puedes recuperar tus memorias trata de hacer nuevas, no te estanques en el pasado, tienes mucho futuro por delante, es difícil de superarlo porque es reciente pero no es imposible- **Yuudai volteo a verla y le sonrió, limpio los rastros de lagrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Kagome. **–Dime ¿Qué has recordado?-**

**-Solo el día antes que me dieran las pastillas, cuando hui del hospital y me perdí en el bosque-**

_-Je Vaya, tuvo que ser ese día- _Pensó Yuudai. **–No digo que te rindas y no recuperes tus recuerdos, solo digo que no te estreses mucho… déjame ayudarte un poco con tus memorias- **Kagome lo observo confundida, Yuudai al notar su confusión sonrió. **–Ese día te perdiste en el bosque, un desconocido te encontró y te llevo de regreso al hospital… fui yo-**

**-¿Fuiste tú?- **Se aparto del abrazo de Yuudai sorprendida.

**-Así es-**

**-No recuerdo mucho de eso, solo antes de escapar- **Se rasco la cabeza intranquila.

**-Lo entiendo, lo recordaras después ¿Está bien?- **La tomo de la mano para levantarla. **–regresemos, se está haciendo tarde y le prometí a tu familia regresarte temprano- **No soltó su mano, ni Kagome lo quiso hacer y así se fueron.

**-Gracias por contármelo, mi familia no me dice nada, sabía que podía confiar en ti- **Sonrió dulce y alegremente Kagome.

Yuudai anonadado y feliz la abrazo. **–De nada- **Se aparto de ella y se fueron hacia el carro.

Al llegar al templo, Yuudai no dejo de observarla ni un solo minuto hasta que entrara a su casa, al hacerlo Kagome, Souta, Naomi y el abuelo movieron las manos en forma de despedida. Alegre bajo las escaleras, saco las llaves, abrió la puerta de su carro, se metió a él y recargo su cabeza en el volante.

"_**TAKEMARU… TAKEMARU"**_

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios Azul d cullen, damalunaely, maribalza, XD

Hekate ama: gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes si no comentaste los demás, me alegra que comentes, me gusta saber que hay personas que les gusta este fic XD saludos

AliceSesshTaisho: Estoy muy bien gracias, ¿qué tal tu? Me alegra que te guste la personalidad de Kagome, quise cambiarla un poco porque se supone que no es la misma por su pérdida de memorias, Jajaja y Yuudai también es mi favorito XD lo continuare y por cierto Yuudai no es Sesshomaru Jajaja

Espero q ustedes y los lectores no se estén desesperando, ya que tal vez ya quieren q Kagome recuerde todo o regrese al pasado, no se preocupen no falta mucho XD es solo que quiero dejar todo claro antes de que regrese.


	8. Sangriento primer encuentro

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Yuudai :) Pero los demás le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**_

**-Platicas-  
**_-pensamientos-  
_Narraciones  
"Sueños o recuerdos"

**Capitulo 7: Sangriento Primer Encuentro**

Escucho las palabras en su mente, el recuerdo de ese día se estaba presenciando nuevamente, cada vez que recordaba lo que sucedió podía sentir todo tan real y verlo tan claro como si apenas hubiera sucedido ayer.

"_**TAKEMARU… TAKEMARU"**_

Recordó estar buscando a su perro hace casi 3 meses; lo llevo a dar un paseo después de llover pero la correa se rompió y takemaru, juguetón como siempre se fue corriendo y se adentro en el bosque.

"Takemaru se soltó y comenzó a correr **–TAKEMARU- **Se le hacía raro, takemaru siempre ha querido soltarse pero nunca lo había logrado, se agacho y verifico la cuerda, estaba mordida _–Argh travieso-_Comenzó a correr y siguió el rastro que dejo su perro, takemaru aun tenia parte de la correa amarrada a él y esta era la que hacia el rastro, había bastante pasto pero por suerte takemaru tomo el camino de tierra; continuo corriendo y se adentro en el bosquehasta que se quedo inmóvil, había mucha sangre cercas del rastro.

_**-TAKEMARU… TAKEMARU- **_Creyó que takemaru se había herido; espantado corrió mucho mas rápido siguiendo las huellas de sangre y de la correa, pero a unos cuantos metros del lugar se dio cuenta que no era la sangre de su perro ya que la sangre y el rastro de la correa comenzaban a dividirse.

**-¿Qué hago?¿A dónde voy?- **Observo que el rastro de la correa en la tierra comenzaba a desaparecer, era porque takemaru siguió su camino en el pasto; si no lo seguía podría perderlo.**- Probablemente alguien ocupa mi ayuda pero puedo perder a takemaru… No, takemaru debe saber regresar, alguien puede estar herido y debo ayudarlo –**

Decidió olvidar a takemaru y siguió el rastro de sangre la cual se iba incrementando mientras se adentraba mas al bosque; había manchas de sangre en los arbustos, en los arboles, incluso había una mano pintada con sangre en un árbol. Continuo corriendo y escucho llanto, provenían detrás de unos arbustos, dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar lentamente, su corazón latía fuertemente, no sabía que encontraría, eso le asustaba, no le agradaba la idea de que probablemente había llegado tarde al auxilio de la persona; levanto su mano izquierda y retiro los arbustos, lo primero que vio fue a su perro, takemaru, su pelaje blanco ensangrentado y manifestando tristeza en su cara; Yuudai no se preocupo por el, si no por la muchacha que estaba abrazando a su perro, llorando. El se acerco a ella y trato de separarla de takemaru para poder ayudarla.

**-NOOOOOO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO- **Se abrazo mas al perro y su llanto se hiso mas fuerte. **–Por favor, no me regreses-**

**-Tengo que llevarte al hospital- **Ella no contesto, estaba ida, solo concentraba en sus sentimientos, pensando en el lugar donde tanto deseaba estar.

**-Por favor, no me dejes- **Al escuchar esas palabras y ver lagrimas resbalar de los ojos de la muchacha el corazón de Yuudai palpito fuertemente.

**-T-te vas a desangrar si no te llevo- **La tomo de los hombros.

**-NOOOOOOOOO-**

**-¡HAZ CASO!- **Lo desespero; la jalo no muy fuerte para no abrir mas sus heridas; al hacerlo vio detalladamente su rostro, rasguñado, su mirada perdida, sus mejillas mojadas por unas cuantas gotas de sangre y varias de lagrimas. **–Oye- **Trato de llamarle, ella estaba perdida en ese momento, estaba herida pero no solo físicamente, si no también sentimentalmente, su llanto no cesaba. A Yuudai le dolió verla así, su tristeza era contagiosa; sin saber que mas hacer la abrazo fuertemente, puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la muchacha y la acaricio.**-Tranquila- **Sintió en su cuerpo como Kagome comenzaba a cesar su llanto y a relajarse **–Tranquila-"**

* * *

Naomi estaba frente al tocador, sentada, cepillándose su cabello, en su mente vino esa memoria que no quería volver a vivir.

"**-TOCK TOCK – Adelante- **Dijo el Doctor.

**-Disculpe Doctor, de casualidad ¿Cambio al paciente de la habitación 307?- **Pregunto la enfermera entrando a la oficina.

**-Papá…. ¿Qué no la habitación de Kagome era la 307?- **Pregunto preocupada, deseando estar equivocada.

**-Creo que….-**

**-¡MAMA, ABUELO! Kagome no esta en la habitación- **Dijo Souta al entrar apresurado a la oficina.

**-¿QUE?- **Se pararon Naomi y el abuelo preocupados.

**-Señores traten de tranquilizarse, pondremos a varias personas a buscarla- **Salió corriendo el Doctor y los dejo con la enfermera. Naomi estaba temblando preocupada, el abuelo la abrazo y trato de calmarla.

**-Tranquila hija, la van a encontrar… no ha de estar lejos-**

Había mucho ruido en el hospital, personas corriendo de un lado a otro buscando a una muchacha herida, se metían de un cuarto a otro, la buscaban en los patios, y nada; después de un rato de búsqueda Naomi perdió la paciencia. **–No puedo más papá, necesito buscarla-**

**-No, hija espera- **Naomi salió corriendo y detrás de ella Souta y el abuelo. Tomo las escaleras, llego al primer piso y se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta de entrada; estaba sorprendida, frente a ella estaba un muchacho con Kagome en brazos, la bata blanca de Kagome estaba rojiza, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, la ropa y brazos del muchacho también, a un lado de el estaba un perro blanco e incluso con manchas de sangre."

**-TOCK TOCK-… Mamá vine a desearte buenas noches-**

Sorprendida por la repentina interrupción de sus pensamientos, se paro y se acerco a la puerta para abrirle a su hijo.

**-Disculpa mamá… ¿Estabas dormida?- **Pregunto Souta apenado, los ojos de su mamá estaban rojizos.

**-No te preocupes hijo- **Se agacho y lo abrazo. **–Ve a dormir, descansa y dulces sueños-**

**-Dulces sueños mamá- **Souta se voltio y se fue a su cuarto.

Naomi cerró la puerta, se quito la bata y se sentó en su cama. Continuo con su recuerdo, en donde ella y el abuelo corrieron a ver a Kagome, el como los enfermeros los apartaron y se llevaron a Kagome en una camilla a la sala de emergencia, el ver a su hija sufrir antes de darle las pastillas. **–Fue realmente doloroso…- **Comenzaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas. **–No deseo volver a vivirlo-**

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la cochera, metió el carro y lo apago. Se quedo sentando, con una mano en el volante y la otra en su cabeza, continuo con sus recuerdos; ese día al llevar a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches al hospital, una señora y un señor de edad media se acercaron llorando a ellos, no pudieron verla por mucho tiempo ya que varios enfermeros se acercaron con una camilla y se la quitaron de los brazos, se la llevaron corriendo a la sala de emergencia y ya no supo de ella.

El ese día al llegar a su casa baño a su perro y después tomo una ducha, el recuerdo de esa muchacha lo seguía desde entonces, deseaba saber que era lo que le había sucedido , no podía olvidar la mirada perdida de la muchacha, el dolor que emitía en sus ojos lo llenaba de melancolía, sentía simpatía por ella.

Abrió la puerta de su carro, se salió de él y la cerro con cuidado, salió de la cochera y el viento le dio en el rostro, era fresco, aunque había sido un día soleado así que fue bien aceptado. Cerró la puerta de la cochera y fue a sentarse en las escaleras del cobertizo.

"_**¿A dónde vas hermano?"**_

Escucho la voz de Satoshi en su mente, recordando lo que sucedió dosdías después de haber encontrado a Kagome.

"No dejaba de pensar en ella, la curiosidad de lo que le había sucedido, de saber quien o que la había dejado así no lo abandonaba, aparte deseaba saber si estaba fuera de peligro, las heridas de la muchacha eran bastantemente grabes, debió haber perdido mucha sangre, que tal si necesitaba algún donador, o si necesitaba algo mas; no pudo mas, tomo las llaves del carro y salió de la casa.

**-¿A dónde vas hermano?- **Pregunto Satoshi llegando de sus prácticas de futbol.

**-A visitar a un amigo- **Dijo simplemente, ni siquiera lo voltio a ver, deseaba tanto saber que aquella muchacha se encontraba con bien que no prestaba atención a nadie mas. Se subió al coche y se fue directo al hospital.

**-Oh eres tu… no pudimos darte las gracias- **El mismo señor de edad media que se acerco a la muchacha ese día lo reconoció, se acerco a él y lo tomo de las manos al momento en que Yuudai entro al hospital. **–Muchas gracias-**

**-¿Papá?- **Curioseo una señora de cabello corto, ella también estaba preocupada por la muchacha de cabellos azabaches. Al ver a Yuudai se acerco rápidamente a él. **–Tu eres quien trajo a Kagome, te lo agradecemos mucho- **Dijo llorando. **–Esta viva gracias a ti-**

_-Esta a salvo, gracias- _Pensó, el saber que la muchacha estaba fuera de peligro lo tranquilizo.

**-Ven, acompáñanos a comer- **Deseaba preguntarles por la muchacha, pero decidió esperar el momento adecuado. Al llegar a la cafetería del hospital, todos pidieron algo de comer, incluso el y se sentaron frente a una mesa cercana a la ventana.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?- **Pregunto el abuelo.

**-Yuudai, Yuudai Aizawa-**

**-Mucho gusto Yuudai, mi nombre es Naomi, soy mama de Kagome la muchacha que traías en brazos- **Le sonrió. **–Y el es mi papá- **

**-Mucho gusto- **Dijo Yuudai estirando la mano para saludar al abuelo.

**-Nos podrías platicar ¿Dónde encontraste a Kagome?- **Pregunto Naomi entrando al tema de mas interés a los presentes.

**-Mi perro se había soltado de la correa y corrió hacia el bosque, corrí tras él y la vi, llorando, sangrando, abrazada a mi perro-**

**-¿A tu perro?- **Pregunto sorprendida Naomi.

**-Así es, también se me hizo extraño, no quería soltarlo-**

**-¿Qué raza es tu perro?- **Pregunto el abuelo.

_-¿Qué? Si es extraño, pero pensé que solo era como un remplazo, ¿Qué tiene que ver la raza? _**–Amm e-es un husky blanco ya adulto…- **El abuelo y Naomi se vieron el uno al otro.** -Disculpe pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la raza?- **

**-Ahh, ninguna muchacho, es solo que le gustan mucho los perros- **Contesto apresurada Naomi.

Yuudai no le creyó pero no le dio importancia. **–Me podría decir ¿Cómo está Kagome?-**

**-Aun no a despertado, bueno lo que quiero decir es que solo despierta en ratos, se la pasa dormida la mayor parte del tiempo… Si no la hubieras traído, hubiera sido demasiado tarde, perdió bastante sangre-**Comento tristemente Naomi.

**-Pero si esta bien ¿verdad? ¿Ocupan donadores?- **Pregunto preocupado.

**-Claro que esta bien y no necesitamos donadores, Kagome ya tiene toda la sangre que necesitaba… No te preocupes- **Sonrió Naomi, pero aun así sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

**-Me preguntaba si… ¿Podría verla? o ¿La puedo visitar?- **Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo preguntarles, pero el deseo de verla era tan grande que olvido sus nervios por un momento, tenía ganas de conocer a esa muchacha y alegrarla lo más que pudiera.

Naomi y el abuelo se quedaron viendo, sorprendidos por lo que les había pedido el muchacho que acababan de conocer. Naomi lo volteo a ver por un instante y agacho la mirada. **–Discúlpanos, lo mejor sería que no…- **Yuudai entristeció al escuchar la respuesta. **–Solo logramos despertar a Kagome para que tome su medicamento, no sabemos cuando se recuperara por completo y me gustaría que la visitaras, pero cuando este consiente-**

**-Entiendo… No se preocupe, pero ¿Podría venir de vez en cuando para saber sobre su estado?-**

**-Claro, muchas gracias por tu preocupación-**

Después de platicar un rato, el abuelo y Naomi acompañaron a Yuudai a la salida, estos se despidieron y Yuudai se fue hacia su auto, se metió a él, se puso su cinturón y recargo la cabeza en el asiento. **–Haa- **Suspiro. _–Deseaba verla __**–**_**Tan siquiera sé que esta fuera de peligro- **Tomo las llaves y encendió el auto. **–No- **Lo apago. -**No puedo irme-** Retiro las llaves y se quito su cinturón. **–Vine para verla, no me marchare sin hacerlo- **Se salió de su auto y entro al hospital, volteo su cabeza de un lado a otro para verificar que la mamá o el abuelo de Kagome no estuvieran cercas, y al comprobar que no se encontraban fue a la recepción.

**-Buenas tardes, me podría decir ¿Cuál es la habitación de Kagome?-**

**-¿Cuál es su apellido?- **Pregunto una señorita sacando unos archivos.

**-N-no lo se, pero hace dosdías la traje herida-**

**-Ahhh tu eres ese muchacho con el perro, si ya se quien es, ella lleva apenas una semana y dos días internada- **Se sorprendió Yuudai al escuchar eso, creyó que apenas fue internada. **–Déjame ver… su nombre es…- **Paso su dedo índice por los nombres de los pacientes del hospital.**-ja aquí esta, se llama Kagome Higurashi, su cuarto es el numero 307-**

**-Gracias-**

**-De nada guapo-**

Se metió al elevador y al llegar al tercer piso se salió de este y comenzó a buscar la habitación. _-01, 04, 06 ja 07- _Al estar frente al cuarto 07, checo que no se encontrara nadie alrededor, acerco su cabeza a la puerta y pego su oído; no escucho nada, probablemente la familia estaba en otra parte. Abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro con cuidado, al voltear hacia la habitación ahí la vio, frente a él, acostada en la cama, su cabello azabache cubría toda la almohada y parte de su rostro; Yuudai se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado y con su mano derecha retiro el cabello del rostro de ella. La observo detalladamente, su piel era clara, sus mejillas tenían mas color de lo que tenía hace dos días, era obvio que estaría pálida ese día, había perdido mucha sangre. En ese bello rostro pudo notar pequeñas pero varias cicatrices, Yuudai las acaricio con la yema de sus dedos. **–Pero ¿Qué te han hecho?-**

Kagome al sentir la cálida caricia en su rostro comenzó a despertarse, no abrió los ojos por completo, no tenia la fuerza ni los ánimos para hacerlo, pero aun así pudo ver al dueño de la mano que la acariciaba hace unos segundos. **–Hola- **Dijo débilmente y sonrió.

**-Hola- **Respondió extrañado Yuudai, pero aun así comenzó una pequeña conversación.**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Algo cansada-**Contesto con dificultad.

Yuudai noto que los ojos de Kagome parpadeaban mas seguido de lo normal, ella aun tenia sueño, ni siquiera estaba bien despierta, lo mas seguro es que olvidaría que él estuvo ahí a su lado, le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla. **–Entonces duerme un poco mas- **Kagome asintió y antes de cerrar los ojos le dio una ultima sonrisa.

Yuudai acariciaba su cabello dulcemente, llevaba varios minutos haciéndolo; escucho voces y se detuvo para escuchar con más claridad, reconoció una de las voces, era de Naomi, sabiendo que no podría salir por la puerta corrió hacia la ventana, se asomo y pudo ver un pequeño techo de concreto en el primer piso, lo más seguro es que será una terraza de algún cuarto del segundo piso en el futuro; las voces se acercaban mas y sin importarle que eran dos pisos los que caería se aventó y cayó exactamente donde quería, se paro fácilmente ya que no sufrió ninguna lesión, y se aventó nuevamente para esta vez caer en la parte trasera del hospital, observo a ambos lados y pudo notar que era el patio donde paseaban a los pacientes, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta. Entro nuevamente al hospital y fue a recepción.

**-¿No encontraste el cuarto?- **Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta la guapa recepcionista que lo atendió hace varios minutos.

**-Je, si, si lo hice… quería preguntarle ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Kagome Higurashi?-**

**-La muchacha que viniste a buscar ¿verdad? No sabemos exactamente, sus familiares y un extraño muchacho con cabello blanco llegaron con ella diciendo que fue atacada por un animal-**

**-¿Un animal?-**

**-Así es, lamentablemente no sabemos cuál era, deseamos saberlo para advertirle a la gente para que ande con cuidado, pero nadie sabe nada... Estaba muy grave, creímos que no iba a sobrevivir, pero nuestros Doctores pudieron salvarla y salió del peligro, aun así estuvo en coma una semana, al despertar huyo y fue cuando tú la trajiste-**

**-Esta bien, gracias por decirme-** Se dio la media vuelta y se retiro a su casa, busco sobre ella en distintas escuelas, y consiguió algo de información. Comenzó a visitarla habitualmente, un día sí y un día no; pasaron 9 días rápidamente y Yuudai entrando como siempre a escondidas a la habitación de Kagome no la encontró, solo vio a una señora barriendo.

**-Disculpe, buenas tardes ¿Qué paso con la muchacha que estaba aquí?-**

**-Buenas tardes muchacho- **Le contesto la señora de edad media. **–Lo siento pero no lo se, yo solo vine a limpiar ya que había vidrio por todo el piso-**

**-¿Qué? -**_-¿Qué ocurrió?- _Sin decirle nada a la señora, Yuudai salió corriendo a toda prisa, preocupado de que algo le haya sucedido a Kagome. _–Ayer vine, todo estaba normal, ¿Qué paso?- _Corrió hasta que llego a la recepción.

**-Hola guapo ¿Otra vez de visita? Me siento algo celosa ya que solo la visitas a ella- **Dijo coquetamente la recepcionista, acercando su torso hacia él.

**-¿DONDE ESTA? ¿QUE PASO?- **Alzo la voz alterado, las personas voltearon a verlo intrigados y la recepcionista se hiso hacia atrás sorprendida por su repentina actitud.

**-Cálmate, cálmate por favor, te van a sacar chico lindo… Sé que la visitas en secreto ¿Quieres que se enteren sus familiares?- **Dijo al pararse para tranquilizarlo.

**-Lo siento- **Bajo la voz tristemente. **–Por favor dígame ¿Dónde está ella?-**

**-Haa- **Suspiro la recepcionista. _–Hay guapo, creo que no tendré ninguna oportunidad contigo- _**-Despertó por completo- **Pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el muchacho. **–Pero por alguna razón quebró los espejos del cuarto, dañándose un poco y la transferimos a la habitación 212-**

**-Gracias- **Se fue corriendo directo hacia el elevador, entro a él y presiono el botón 2, esos segundos dentro del elevador fueron suficientes para relajarse sabiendo que Kagome se encontraba a salvo. **-… lo que me alegra es que hayas despertado Kagome- **Salió del elevador y escucho la voz del abuelo de Kagome, voltio hacia su izquierda y lo vio junto a Naomi caminando hacia su dirección, rápidamente antes de que lo vieran se escondió en una habitación vacía.

**-Si papá ya le di la pastilla, son las 5 así que ya le tocaba… Me alegro que se haya tranquilizado, temí que haya sido porque recordaba algo- **Se metieron al elevador, Yuudai salió de la habitación, se asomo hacia su izquierda y su derecha para confirmar que no había nadie y se fue directo a la habitación 12.

Al encontrar la habitación toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, puso su mano en el picaporte, le dio vuelta con cuidado y abrió la puerta, se asomo y la vio acostada, se metió a la habitación y cerro la puerta; se acerco a ella y la observo. **-¿Por qué siempre estas en mis pensamientos Kagome?- **Se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado y busco su mano para tomarla, al hacerlo la pudo ver vendada. **-¿Por qué siempre estas herida? Cuando creí que ya estabas recuperada- **Coloco su mano libre en su frente, tranquilizándose. **-No te puedo sacar de mi mente Kagome- **Coloco su codo derecho en la cama y recargo su cabeza en su mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la mano vendada de Kagome, y así se quedo a su lado, observándola durante media hora, hasta que decidió marcharse antes de que llegaran los familiares de ella. **–Seguiré visitándote- **Se acerco a su rostro y le beso la frente. **–Lo prometo- **

Durante el mes y medio restante que estuvo Kagome en el Hospital, cumplió su promesa, la visito casi todos los días, d aproximadamente después de su entrenamiento, siempre tratando de que no fuera descubierto; Kagome lo vio una que otra vez, pero por fortuna de Yuudai siempre fue después de la hora de su pastilla, lo cual causaba sueño en ella. El ultimo día que Yuudai fue al hospital fue un día después de que Kagome fuera dada de alta, para tristeza de él ya que no sabía cuando la volvería a ver, se fue a la habitación que fue de ella por casi dos meses y se sentó en la cama. **–Espero volver a verte Kagome Higurashi-"**

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápido, fue porque estaba tranquila, claro, Yuudai estaba de su lado, le daba confianza y la hacia sentirse segura, aparte de que la profesora Hinako también la apoyaba y seguramente sus amigas también.

**-¡KAGOME!- **Grito Eri entrando al salón, detrás de ella venia Ayumi y Yuka. **–Venimos por ti para irnos de compras-**

**-¿De compras?-**

**-Claro, acaso ¿Querias que Yuudai te vea con cualquier vestido?-**

**-Tienes que verte hermosa para él, como una princesa- **Dijo Ayumi dando vueltas emocionada.

**-Va a ver muchas muchachas interesadas en Yuudai-**

**-Y más de una querrá conquistarlo-**

**-Debes demostrarles que no podrán, que eres perfecta para el-**

**-¡SIII!- **

**-Además a nosotras también nos faltan nuestros vestido- **Dijo Eri guardando las cosas de Kagome en su mochila.

**-Y sin olvidar los accesorios y zapatillas- **Comento Yuka ayudándole a Eri.

Eri termino de guardar las cosas y se acerco a Kagome para abrazarla del hombro. **–Hoy entraremos a todas las tiendas de la ciudad hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto-**

**-¡SIIII!-** Salieron de la escuela y caminaron hasta la parada del autobús, se subieron al que iba al centro de la ciudad y se fueron platicando en el camino.

* * *

**-Solo unos días mas papá- **Comento Naomi observando el cielo recargada en el marco de la ventana.

**-¿Solo unos días para que hija?- **Pregunto el abuelo curioso, apago la televisión y se paró a su lado.

**-Para que Kagome olvide todo…- **El abuelo se sorprendió, Naomi seguía observando al cielo. **–El sábado en la mañana se cumplen 3 meses desde que Kagome comenzó a tomar las pastillas-**

Se asusto el abuelo, si mal no lo recordaba el Doctor dijo que Kagome solo necesitaba tomarse las pastillas por 3 meses para que olvidara todo lo que había vivido, sus familiares no tendrán necesidad de preocuparse que recordara hasta lo mas mínimo de esa época, todo lo olvidaría para siempre, ya que las pastillas son bastante potentes. Pero el abuelo se preguntaba si Kagome continuo con las pastillas, ya que las había olvidado en el hospital. **-¿Qué pasaría si no se tomo todas las pastillas?-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Kagome no se tomo todas las pastillas?- **Pregunto Naomi asustada, creyendo que su papásabía algo más.

**-No hija, no es eso, tranquila… lo preguntaba porque recuerda que Kagome olvido las pastillas, durante una semana no se las tomo- **

**-No creo que afecte tanto papá, solo fue una semana, además se la tomo durante dos meses, eso ayudara bastante- **Dijo Naomi convencida, el abuelo no dijo nada, ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho esta, Kagome ya había tomado las pastillas y solo faltaban cincodías para que todo acabe.

* * *

**-Vamos haya- **Dijo Eri apuntando emocionada a una tienda de vestidos.

**-No mejor ahí- **Dijo Yuka apuntando hacia otro lugar.

**-¿Qué tal en ese lugar?- **Opino Ayumi apuntando a otro lugar mas cercano.

**-Jejeje chicas, empecemos por el as cercano- **Comento Kagome al ver a sus amigas batallando en decidirse por algún lugar. Decidieron entrar a la tienda mas cercana como sugirió Kagome y comenzaron a ver los vestidos.

**-Mira este vestido, es hermoso-**

**-Este es muy largo-**

**-Este es demasiado corto-**

**-El color no me convence-**

**-A mi me encanta el estilo-**

**-Vamos a la siguiente tienda-**

**-¡SI!-**

Kagome solo las veía y las seguía divertida, ella no es la clase de muchacha que se preocupa por la ropa pero aun así sabia que debía buscar algo bonito para verse bien ese día.

**-Los vestidos de esta tienda están bellísimos-** Dijo Yuka admirando los vestidos.

**-Y la tienda es grandísima- **Comento Eri corriendo por todas partes observando el lugar junto con sus vestidos.

Las tres chicas corrieron por todo el lugar para buscar sus vestidos dejando a Kagome sola. **–Creo que yo también tendré que ponerme a buscar uno- **Dijo Kagome; como comento Eri, la tienda era grande, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver a sus amigas, aunque se imaginaba que estarían admirando la mercancía de la tienda.

Kagome camino en busca de un vestido, pero apenas los miraba, solo caminaba a un lado de ellos, los tocaba, y seguía caminando, sin siquiera ponerles mucha atención. Al fondo logro ver una bella tela azulada, se acerco y observo que la tela conformaba un hermoso vestido el cual estaba puesto en un maniquí, se paro frente a él y comenzó a tocar la tela apreciándolo, el estilo del vestido la tenia fascinada, era un vestido largo sin mangas, ni tirantes, con escote no muy atrevido en las piernas.

**-Bello ¿No es así?-**

Kagome volteo al escuchar que alguien le dirigía la palabra, era la encargada del lugar, lo pudo notar por el gafete en su pecho. **–Así es-**

**-No existen muchos como este, pero estas viendo una perfecta imitación del original que existió hace a****ños… Hay un vestido de este estilo para cada color, pero el color original era este-**

La encargada saco un vestido que se encontraba detrás del maniquí, Kagome lo observo, era muchomás bello que el vestido anterior, tono blanco con detalles azulados. **-¿Podríaprobármelo?-**

**-Por supuesto-** Le sonrió la encargada, saco el vestido de la bolsa de protección y se lo entrego. **–Los vestidores están al fondo a la derecha… aquí estaré por si me necesitas-**

**-Gracias- **Kagome fue a los vestidores y entro a uno de ellos.

**-Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Kagome?-**Escucho la voz de Yuka fuera del vestidor.

**-Tal vez esta buscando un vestido también-**Comento Eri también fuera del vestidor.

Se escucho una puerta de un vestidor. **-Quisiera que viera el vestido y me dijera que piensa- **Comento Ayumi.

**-Aquí estoy chicas- **

**-KAGOME- **Se sorprendieron las 3.

**-¿Viniste a probarte algo?- **Pregunto Ayumi.

**-Si-**

**-Nosotras también- **Comento emocionada Yuka.

**-Muy bien, a la cuenta de 3 saldremos todas a mostrar el vestido puesto- **Sugirió Eri dentro de uno de los vestidores alejados.

**-Pues yo las esperare aquí porque ya salí- **

**-Esta bien… entonces a la 1… 2… 3- **Salieron las 3 muchachas de los vestidores para mostrar sus vestidos, cada una de diferente color, Ayumi traía un vestido amarillo, Yuka rosa, Eri un verde y Kagome el blanco que había elegido.

**-Woow Kagome esta hermoso- **Comento Ayumi observando a Kagome, se acerco a ella, la tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta.

**-Y te queda muy bien- **Comento Eri.

**-Además los detalles azules combinan perfectamente con el cabello de Yuudai- **Aseguro Yuka acercándose a ella apreciando los detalles del vestido blanco de Kagome.

**-Amm no me había dado cuenta de eso jejeje-**

* * *

**-¡Ya llegue!- **Grito Kagome entrando a casa con varias bolsas en las manos.

**-¿Que compraste Kagome?- **Pregunto el abuelo entrando a la sala, mientras Kagome se quitaba los zapatos.

**-Deja me ver hermana- **Corrió Souta hacia ella, le quito las bolsas de las manos y comenzó a esculcarlas.

**-No, no, no, lo veremos hasta el viernes- **Declaro Naomi, le quito las bolsas a Souta y se las regreso a Kagome. **-Llévatelas a tu cuarto hija, que sea una sorpresa para todos- **Sonrió. **-¿Compraste todo lo que ocupabas hija?-**

Kagome abrió todas las bolsas y las checo. **-Claro que si mamá- **

**-¿Vestido?- **

**-Fue lo primero mamá- **Contesto riéndose.

**-Haber... ¿Zapatillas?-**

**-Si-**

**-Ummm... ¿Accesorios?- **

**-Amm... no, como usare el cabello suelto, no creí que fuera necesario-**

**-Claro que lo es hija, tenemos que ir de compras- **Declaro pensativa Naomi.

**-No hija, eso déjamelo a mí- **Comento el abuelo emocionado. **-No compren nada, Kagome ya esta lista para el baile- **Sonrió. Kagome, Naomi y Souta se miraban abuelo salió de la casa y se fue a la choza donde guardaba sus reliquias, se puso a buscar por todo el lugar por 30 minutos hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de madera con grabados antiguos. **-Sabia que aun la tenia aquí...- **_-Umm faltan aretes- _**-Aja, ya se cuales le quedaran perfectos-**

* * *

Saco el vestido de la bolsa, lo puso en un gancho y lo colgó en el closet, después saco la caja donde estaban sus zapatillas y las dejo debajo de su cama. _-Ojala me vea bien- _Se sonrojo, el solo pensar que a Yuudai le guste como se verá ese día la emocionaba. Se asomo unos momentos por la ventana para apreciar el cielo estrellado, luego se cambio a su pijama y se fue a dormir.

"Salió de su casa, se acomodo los zapatos y siguió su camino hacia la escuela, hasta que se detuvo al ver a Souta fuera de la choza del pozo devora huesos. **-Souta que haces aquí, mamá se molestara- **Se acercó a él y vio las puertas de la choza abiertas. **-¿Que no estaban cerradas?-**

**-¿De que hablas hermana? Siempre han estado abiertas- **Comento Souta, en su mano traía el plato de comida de Buyo.

**-No es verdad, mamá hace días...- **_-Espera... Souta se ve muy pequeño- _Se acercó a él y con ambas manos lo tomo del rostro para revisarlo.

**-Espera hermana... ¿Q-que haces?- **Pregunto mientras su hermana lo jalaba de las mejillas. **–Dueleeee-**

**-¿Que rayos te estas haciendo? ¿Acaso ya no quieres crecer?- **Pregunto curiosa Kagome.

**-¿Pero que dices?- **Se soltó de ella. **-Como sea, buyo esta abajo y me da m-miedo ir por el- **Comento temblando por el miedo al ver observar dentro de la choza.

Kagome se asomo y no lo pudo ver. **-¡BUYOOOO!- **_-Ya es la segunda vez- _Se puso en cuclillas, coloco su codo en su rodilla y recargo su cabeza en su mano.** -Creo que esta hasta abajo... ¿Porque no vas por el?-**

**-Es que este lugar me da escalofríos- **Comento tembloroso mientras se asomaba por las escaleras.

**-Que miedoso eres, se un hombre- **Comento observándolo.

**-kch kch kch- **Se escucharon ruidos cercas del pozo y Souta se escondió rápidamente detrás de su hermana. **-H-hay algo abajo-**

**-Si, buyo- **Se paro, bajo las escaleras y se detuvo casi llegando al final.

**-kch kch kch-**

_-Ese sonido... ¿dentro del pozo?- _**-¡Ahhh!- **Grito Kagome y Souta cayó de espaldas al hacerse hacia atrás por el susto. **-¿Buyo?- **Souta y Kagome notaron a buyo acariciándose en la pierna de Kagome; Kagome se tranquilizo y lo tomo en brazos.

**-Me espantaste, no grites así hermana- **Se quejo Souta con su mano en su pecho, su corazón latía fuertemente por el susto.

**-¿Que? Estoy aquí abajo por que tu tenias miedo- **Se quejo.

**-Ka-Kagome- **Souta cambio su expresión y se paro asustado. La tapa del pozo devora huesos exploto en varios pedazos, buyo se salto de los brazos de Kagome y varias manos salieron del pozo para tomarla de los brazos y meterla al pozo. **-¡HERMANA!- **Souta estaba asustado y no sabia que hacer.

Kagome, dentro del pozo estaba extrañada del recién acontecimiento, incluso de que el pozo fuera muy profundo. Una de las manos la tomo del rostro y la hiso voltear hacia la criatura que la ha capturado. _-¿Q-que es esto...?- _Era una mujer con 6 brazos, la mitad de su cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo era el esqueleto de un ciempiés, el cabello de la mujer era largo y negro, y sus ojos otorgaban una mirada espantosa.

**-Que alegría... Puedo sentir mi fuerza regresar- **La parte de esqueleto de la mujer comenzaba a regenerarse de poco a poco. **-Mi cuerpo comienza a vivir otra vez... lo tienes ¿verdad?- **Saco su larga lengua de su boca y lamio la mejilla de Kagome, a la cual se le hiso desagradable.

**-¡Su-suéltame! ¡ES ASQUEROSO!- **Coloco su mano en el rostro de la mujer y salió una luz brillante de esta lo cual hiso que la mujer callera y se apartara de ella. **-¡AH!- **Una de las manos de la mujer se quedo sujeta al brazo de Kagome.

**-Maldita... seas... la joya preciada...-** Dijo mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

**-¿Joya Preciada?- **Con su pie pudo sentir algo duro, bajo la mirada y vio el suelo; al fin cayó a tierra, respiro agitadamente y pudo ver el suelo con claridad, volteo hacia arriba y vio el cielo. **-¿Estoy dentro del pozo?- **_-¿Fue un sueño? Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños, eso debe ser... ¿Pero entonces como llegue aquí?- __**-**_**Tal vez soy sonámbula- **Volteo a su derecha y vio el brazo de la mujer ciempiés. **-E-está bien, n-no lo soy, tengo que salir de aquí- **Se paro. **-¡SOUTA! ¿ESTAS AHI? TRAE AL ABUELO- **No recibió respuesta así que mejor decidió escalar el pozo. **-Ese niño huyo ¿verdad?... no hay de otra más que subir- **Subió con un poco de dificultad pero no le fue imposible, aun así tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo al final del pozo. **-¿Eh?- **En vez de la choza que resguardaba el pozo solo vio un hermoso paisaje. _-Es el mismo lugar de mis sueños- _Salió del pozo y se sentó en la horilla. **-Acaso ¿Esto también es un sueño?- **_-Pero el pozo- _Lo observo. **-Siempre tiene conexión en mis sueños... ¿Si entro a el nuevamente regresare a casa?- **Se dispuso a bajar pero al fondo vio el brazo de la mujer ciempiés. **-Jejeje pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que es mejor disfrutar un poco mas de este lugar, hace tiempo que no venia- **Corrió un poco para alejarse del pozo, al tener un poco de distancia comenzó a caminar, el canto de los pájaros se podía escuchar dulcemente a todo el alrededor, el viento movía las ramas de los arboles al igual que a su cabello. **-¿El árbol sagrado?- **Pudo verlo a lo lejos. _-Bueno, no tengo nada mas que hacer- _Continuo su caminata al árbol y al llegar a él se sorprendió por ver a un hombre amarrado al árbol por varias ramas y una flecha en su pecho. **-Es el muchacho de mis sueños- ** _-Si mal no lo recuerdo, creo que su nombre es Inuyasha-_ El viento soplaba y movía la larga cabellera del muchacho; Kagome se subió a las raíces y se acerco a él. **-Sus orejas- **Sonrió, le daban curiosidad desde la primera vez que lo soñó, las tomo con las yemas de sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarlas.

**-Tu ¿Que estas tramando?- **Antes de voltear para observar quien la había llamado, varias flechas aterrizaron alrededor de ella, por suerte ninguna la toco.

**-Esta tierra es prohibida-**

**-¿Eres una extranjera?-**

Kagome volteo asustada y vio a los hombres con arcos y flechas apuntando a ella. La separaron de Inuyasha, le amarraron brazos y piernas y se la llevaron a una aldea.

**-¡HEY! ¡NO TUVIERON QUE AMARRARME!- **Nadie le dio respuesta alguna, solo la observaban extrañados y hablaban entre ellos.

**-¿Estaba en el bosque de Inuyasha?-**

**-Es una muchacha con ropas extrañas-**

**-¿Sera de una tierra lejana?-**

**-Puede ser una espía-**

**-¿Habrá guerra otra vez?-**

**-Justo antes de la temporada de sembrado-**

**-Tal vez es un demonio zorro disfrazado-**

**-Mejor eso a una guerra-**

**-Dejen espacio para que pase la gran sacerdotisa Kaede-**

_-Es ella, la señora que me dijo que me metiera a la choza y que sabe mi nombre- _**-Me alegra verla, al parecer usted es la única que me conoce en este lugar-**La señora sacerdotisa le entrego su arco a un hombre y le roció polvo a Kagome de una bolsita que tenia en la mano, Kagome solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacudirse el polvo. **-Oiga ¿Que está haciendo?-**

**-¿Eh?... déjame ver tu rostro- **La tomo de las mejillas para observarla claramente. **-... trata de verte mas inteligente-**

_-¡Hmph!- _Se molesto por el comentario de la sacerdotisa. _-Usted... Se supone que me conocía y ahora ¿ya no? ¿Y que paso con aquella tierna actitud hacia mí?- _

**-Te pareces tanto a mi hermana Kikyo- **Comento sorprendida la sacerdotisa; se la llevo a su choza, dio la noche y Kaede se dispuso a preparar la cena.

**-S-se ve delicioso, gracias- **Dio las gracias al ver que Kaede le coloco un plato de sopa frente a ella.

**-Mi hermana se llamaba Kikyo, ella era quien protegía la aldea... **_**"Escucha cuidadosamente, Kaede... Toma esto y quémalo con mi cuerpo"**_**... Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras-**Kagome solo escuchaba a Kaede.**-Han sido 50 años desde ese día y yo era solo una niña cuando murió... ¿Que sucede? ¿No vas a comer?-**

**-Amm... ¿Tal vez me podría desatar primero?-**

**-Ah... claro-**

**-Ya me había dado cuenta de esto pero... ¿Esto no es Tokio verdad?- **Dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

**-Nunca e escuchado de ese lugar... ¿Es de donde vienes?-**

**-Sí y me gustaría regresar- **Dijo sonriendo. _-Creo que todo tiene que ver con el pozo; si esto es un sueño no sabría como despertarme, si no lo es tengo que ver la forma de regresar... mejor le pregunto en qué dirección está el pozo- _Al estar a punto de hablar el suelo comenzó a temblar, Kagome y Kaede se pararon espantadas.

**-¡AHHHH! - **

Al escuchar los gritos salieron corriendo. **-¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?- **Frente a ellas cayo un caballo muerto abierto por el estomago, con los órganos por fuera y derramando mucha sangre.

**-¡AHHH! ¿Que esta pasando?- **Pregunto Kagome asustada, al observar hacia donde provenía la destrucción observo a la mujer ciempiés con otro caballo en la boca._-¿Eso otra vez?-_

**-¡UN DEMONIO!- **Gritaban los aldeanos mientras huían asustados.

El demonio volteo hacia la choza de Kaede y vio a Kagome, rápidamente fue arrastrándose en el suelo hacia ella. **-¡DAME LA ESFERA DE SHIKON!-**

**-¿LA... LA ESFERA DE SHIKON?- **Se sorprendió Kaede al escuchar eso y volteo a ver a Kagome. **-¿Tu... la tienes?- **

**-N-no lo se, pero...- **_-Ella viene por mi...- _**-Tengo que alejarla de la aldea, antes de que todos...- **

**-¡NO FUNCIONAN NI LAS LANZAS NI LAS FLECHAS!-**

**-¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA AL POZO DEVORA HUESOS!-**

**-¡¿EL POZO DEVORA HUESOS?!- **Pregunto sorprendida Kagome._-¿Sera el mismo?-_

**-¡EL DEL BOSQUE DE INUYASHA!-**

_-Es el mismo que conozco, tengo que ir hacia allá pero ¿por dónde?- _**-¿Por donde esta el bosque?-**

**-¡POR AQUEL CAMINO HACIA EL ESTE!- **Le dijo señalándole hacia el bosque.

**-¿DONDE ESTA LA LUZ? ¡ENTENDIDO!- **Kagome podía ver una luz saliendo del fondo de los arboles, suponiendo que Kaede le decía hacia la luz corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

**-¡ESPERA!- **Grito Kaede sin poderla detener porque se había ido corriendo. _-Esa chica...-_**-...Es capaz de ver la energía que emana el bosque... ¡Una persona normal no podría!- **

**-¡Me seguirá!- **Dijo Kagome mientras continuaba corriendo_. -Espero salvarme de algún modo-_

**-¡DAME LA ESFERA DE SHIKON!- **Dijo la mujer mientras corría hacia ella y Kagome huía.

**-¡PERO NO LA TENGO!- **_-Hace años que desapareció y nadie sabe que paso con ella- _Kagome continuo corriendo, no debía detenerse, no podía permitir que esa mujer la atrapara, aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer al llegar al bosque. La mujer molesta por no poder atrapar a Kagome perforo con su cuerpo la tierra y se metió a ella, por el impacto Kagome cayó frente al árbol sagrado. **-Auch- **El cuerpo de la mujer salió de la tierra y paso por arriba de ella.

**-Hey Kikyo... ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo con el demonio ciempiés?- **

**-¿Eh?- **Volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y frente a ella vio a Inuyasha que aun se encontraba clavado al árbol observándola. _-¿Esta despierto? ¿Pero porque me ha llamado Kikyo? Ya me a llamado por mi nombre- _**-¿Sigues vivo?-**

**-Destrúyela con solo un golpe Kikyo, después de todo... lo hiciste conmigo, ¿huh?- **La observo detenidamente. **-No te veas tan tonta Kikyo-**

Kagome se levanto del suelo molesta. **-¿Kikyo? ¿Kikyo? Tu ya sabes mi nombre, es Ka...-**

**-Se acerca-**

_-M-Me ignoro- _

**-Aquí viene- **Comento una vez mas Inuyasha y la mujer ciempiés salió de las ramas del árbol sagrado para atacarla, varias lanzas cayeron al cuerpo de la mujer demostrando que los aldeanos llegaron justo a tiempo y antes de que dañara a Kagome.

**-¡AHORA... TIREN!- **Lanzaron cuerdas alrededor del cuerpo del ciempiés y comenzaron a jalarla.

_-Estoy...estoy salvada-_

**-Tan inútil Kikyo- **Comento burlonamente Inuyasha, Kagome comenzaba a desesperarse.

**-Escucha-** Se paro molesta. **-No me confundas, dije que no soy Kikyo-**

**-¡ESPERAS QUE ME CREA QUE NO RECONOCERIA EL OLOR DE LA CHICA QUE...! ¿huh?- **Comenzó a olfatearla y la observo detenidamente. **-Tu... no eres ella-**

**-¡Finalmente! Tu ya sabes mi nombre, es Kagome ¿Recuerdas?... Ka - go - me- **

La ignoro y desvió la mirada apenado. **-Soy un tonto, después de todo Kikyo se veía mas inteligente y era una belleza-**

**-¡TU...!- **Kagome se molesto mucho mas, como se atrevía a decirle eso, como se atrevía a compararla con otra mujer. _-Espera... ¿Que no es la mujer del reflejo? Así tiene sentido del porque me confundió, aun así ¿Cómo se atrevió?- _El ciempiés golpeo a los aldeanos y se libero de las cuerdas, se fue hacia Kagome, la tomo del torso y comenzó a jalarla; Kagome espantada y tratando de salvar su vida tomo el cabello de Inuyasha. **-¡SUELTAME!-**

**-Auch, auch... ¡TU SUELTAME!- **Gritaba Inuyasha mientras era jalado por Kagome.

**-¡SEÑORA KAEDE... INUYASHA...- **Llegaron mas aldeanos junto a Kaede.

_-¿Inuyasha ha sido despertado?- _Se sorprendió Kaede. _-El hechizo que le fue lanzado era eterno, entonces... ¿Como?-_

**-Este cuerpo... es tan débil... te devorare entera... con todo y la perla de Shikon- **Dijo el ciempiés chocando sus grandes colmillos unos con los otros.

**-¡SUELTAME!- **

_-¿La piedra sagrada?- _Se cuestiono Inuyasha, estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso.

El demonio abrió su gran boca para atacar a Kagome. ** -¡ALEEEEJAAATEEE!- **Grito Kagome aterrorizada colocando su mano frente al demonio, de la cual salió una brillante luz dañando al demonio. **-¿Huh?- **

**-¡MIRENLA!- **Vieron los aldeanos sorprendidos.

Kagome cayo al suelo ya que el demonio perdió los 3 brazos restantes. **-Es verdad... en el pozo sucedió algo similar...-**_-¿Como... como puedo... hacer cosas así? Ni el abuelo, ni mi mama me platicaron nada sobre esto-_

**-¡MALDITA!- **El demonio se arrastro sin brazos por el suelo y molesta mordió del costado a Kagome, la sacudió de un lado a otro hasta aventarla hacia el cielo mientras los aldeanos veían horrorizados sin poder hacer nada; un camino de sangre se disperso por el cielo, provenía del costado de Kagome del cual salió una perla rosada.

**-¿QUE? ALGO SALE DE ELLA-**

**-¡NO LOGRO IDENTIFICAR QUE ES!-**

**-¡LA PERLA DE SHIKON!- **Aclaro sorprendida Kaede hacia los aldeanos y a sí misma, Inuyasha también veía el espectáculo sorprendido.

**-Uh- **Se quejo Kagome en el suelo, frente a ella vio la perla de Shikon ensangrentada. _-Esa es la perla de Shikon ¿Estaba dentro de mí...?- _Acerco su temblorosa mano hacia ella.

**-¡LO SABIA, LO SABIA, SABIA QUE LA ESTABAS ESCONDIENDO!- **Grito la mujer ciempiés regocijándose de felicidad al observar a la perla.

**-¡ESA PERLA ES MIA!**

**-¿Que...?- **Kagome volteo al ver a quien pronuncio la ultima frase, quien demando la perla no fue la mujer ciempiés, si no Inuyasha.

**-¡DAMELA!- **Demando Inuyasha tratando de zafarse de las ramas del árbol sagrado.

La mujer ciempiés arrastro su cuerpo hacia Kagome, aprovechando que estaba lastimada y arrastrándola hacia el árbol sagrado pegándola a Inuyasha.

**-Jajajaja "El tal Inuyasha que busca la perla de Shikon..." he oído de un semidemonio con ese nombre... por fin nos conocemos-**

_-¿Semidemonio?- _Se pregunto dudosa Kagome de lo que había escuchado, podría observar en el rostro de Inuyasha que estaba más que molesto. _-¿Eso es lo que es? ¿Por eso esas orejas?- _

**-No me insultes, señora ciempiés- **Dijo burlonamente. **-Si hubiera querido, nuestro encuentro hubiera sido mas corto... y el ultimo-**

**-Hey, hablas mucho pero, ¿De verdad puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea hablar?- **Cuestiono Kagome.

**-¿Huh?- **La miro dudoso.

**-¿Que puedes hacer atrapado así?- **Se burlo la mujer. **-Estas atrapado con un poderoso hechizo- **Bajo su torso hacia el suelo y acerco su cabeza a la perla. **-Todo lo que puedes hacer ahora... es observar- **Saco su larga lengua y con ella tomo la perla tragándosela.

**-¡NO! ¡ES MIA!- **Grito desesperado Inuyasha.

**-Se comió la perla entera-**

**-No puede ser-**

**-¿Eso será algo malo, señora Kaede?- **Comentaban los aldeanos y cuestionaban a Kaede. Los brazos del ciempiés que se encontraba en el suelo y supuestamente inmovibles comenzaron a moverse lentamente, hasta que se levantaron y regresaron al lugar donde pertenecían.

**-N-no... sus brazos...- **Kagome atrapada en el árbol frente a Inuyasha por el amarre del cuerpo del ciempiés solo observaba sorprendida.

El rostro de la mujer comenzó a agrietarse por la mitad, la grieta se hizo cada vez más grande hasta llegar al final de su cuerpo humano y desprenderse para perder toda similitud humana y solo quedar un rostro deforme y monstruoso junto con su cuerpo. **-Ahhh... que poder... que alegría- **

_-¿Esta feliz?- _Pensó sorprendida Kagome. La fuerza en el amarre del cuerpo de la mujer ciempiés en el árbol aumento, dañando ligeramente a Inuyasha y a Kagome, por lo cual Kagome cerro los ojos y se aferro mas al cuerpo de Inuyasha. _-¿Moriré? Siento dolor, se supone que es un sueño, pero siento dolor... Moriré aquí... asesinada por un...-_

**-Hey- **Volteo Kagome hacia el rostro de Inuyasha, haciéndole notar que lo había escuchado. **-Esta flecha ¿Puedes sacarla?- **

**-¿Que?- **Dudo Kagome de lo que había escuchado, aun así creyó haber escuchado correctamente y temblorosamente levanto su brazo y acerco la mano a la flecha.

**-¡NO DEBES!-** Se escucho la voz de Kaede a lo lejos, Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon a verla. **-Esa flecha mantiene vivo el hechizo... ¡NO DEBES LIBERARLO!-**

**-¿Y QUE QUIERES HACER BRUJA? ¿CONVERTIRTE EN COMIDA DEL CIENPIES?... UNA VEZ QUE SU CUERPO HAYA DIGERIDO LA PERLA, NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS PODRA DETENERLA... VAMOS- **Se dirigió a Kagome. **-¿QUIERES MORIR AQUI CONMIGO?-**

_-No... no quiero morir aquí... no así..._- Tomo la flecha con su mano._ -No sé qué te paso Inuyasha, pero... VIVE OTRA VEZ- _Apretó con fuerza la flecha y esta se ilumino hasta que desapareció.

**-¿LA FLECHA...**

**-SE DESVANECIO?-**

**-¡JAJAJAJA!- **Inuyasha separo sus brazos con fuerza destruyendo parte del cuerpo de la ciempiés y aventando a Kagome al suelo; descendió girando en el aire hasta caer frente al ciempiés que continuaba mutándose.

**-TU... CHICO...- **Dijo el ciempiés con dificultad por su mutación.

**-JA... LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA TI BRUJA- **Grito Inuyasha lanzándose hacia ella tronando los dedos de su mano. **-¡DESAPARECEEE!- **Con las garras de su mano derecha atravesó a la mujer ciempiés despedazándola por completo.

**-Ahhh-**

**-Con un simple golpe-**

_-No sabia que fuera tan poderoso- _Escucho un ruido a su lado y volteo para observar lo que era. **-Tienes que estar bromeando... ¿Aun se mueve?- **Los restos de la mujer comenzaron a moverse.

**-¿Ves algún lugar donde la carne brille?- **Pregunto Kaede al acercarse a ella. -**La perla de Shikon está integrada ahí, tienes que removerlo o seguirá rejuveneciendo-**

**-¿QUE DICES?...- **-Se agacho y se acerco a los restos. **-¿A menos que se la quite?- **Busco entro todos los trozos del ciempiés, esperando alguna pequeña luz provenir de alguno de ellos. **-¡ESPERA!... ¡LA VEO!- **Se acerco a ella y retiro la perla, Kaede se acerco a ella para verla detenidamente. **¿Por qué estaba dentro de mi cuerpo?- **_-Tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, y estaba dentro de mi- _**-Esta perla que le puede dar tanto poder a los demonios- **_-Lo recuerdo bien, el abuelo dijo que hacia poderoso a quien la tuviera-_

**-Exacto, lo que significa que a un humano no le sirve de nada tenerla- **Comento Inuyasha acercándose a ellas. **-Así que se una buena chica y entrégamela... a menos que quieras sentir las caricias de mis garras- **

**-¿Q-que?- **Kagome se asusto y dio 2 pasos hacia atrás, retirándose un poco de aquel muchacho que había liberado hace unos minutos.

**-¿Pensabas que también soy amable, chiquilla?- **Se trono molesto los dedos de su mano derecha. **-No mientras... ¡APESTES COMO LA MUJER QUE ME MATO!- **Se lanzo hacia ella tratando de atacarla con sus garras, Kagome alcanzo a saltar del lugar alejándose lo cual hizo que Inuyasha creara un gran hoyo en la tierra. **-La próxima vez te cortare en dos- **Se detuvo frente al hoyo y comenzó a sonreírle maliciosamente a Kagome, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

**-Hey, realmente estas tratando de herirme ¿no? ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿No me recuerdas?- **Alego, estaba pasmada por la actitud de Inuyasha.

**-Señora Kaede, creemos...-**

**-... que era mejor el ciempiés- **

**-Ohh...- **Saco de su ropa un collar de integrado por perlas moradas y piedras similares a colmillos. **-Esto funcionara, este collar para demonios-**

**-¡AHORA MUERE!- **Grito Inuyasha lanzándose nuevamente hacia ella con sus garras apuntándole.

**-¡OLVIDALO!- **Corrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol, el cual fue destruido fácilmente por Inuyasha; por el impacto Kagome cayo al suelo y la perla se le resbalo de la mano.

**-¡ERES MIA!- **Salto Inuyasha listo para atacar nuevamente a Kagome la cual se encontraba aun en el suelo. **-¿Eh?- **Varias perlas y colmillos rodearon su cuello, hasta unirse y crear un collar, el mismo collar que tenia Kaede en las manos.

**-¡KAGOME, HAZ UN HECHIZO!- **

**-¿Un hechizo?- **

**-¡NO IMPORTA CUAL, CUALQUIER PALABRA QUE LO CALME!-**

**-¡PERO NO ME SE NING- AHHHH- **Un parte de tierra de su lado voló en varios trozos.

**-¿TU CALMARME?- **Fue Inuyasha que la había atacado mientras estaba distraída con Kaede. **-¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!- **

_-¿Q-QUE HAGO? Se me tiene que ocurrir algo, haber...- _**-AHH- **A Kagome no se le ocurría nada y por ello Inuyasha continuaba atacándola. _-Haber, esas orejas, se mueven como las de un perro... ya se- _**-¡ABAJO!- **El cuerpo de Inuyasha azoto en el suelo con fuerza frente a ella. **-¿Huh?-**

**-¿Con eso lo hechizo?-**

**-Así es- **Le contesto Kaede al aldeano, alegre por el recién acontecimiento.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos extrañado por lo que había ocurrido con su cuerpo. **-¿QUE?... ¡POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS! ¿QUE ES ESTO?- **Tomo con ambas manos el collar y lo jalo de un lado a otro, tratando de retirarlo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

**-Ahorra energía Inuyasha, ni con toda tu fuerza te podrás quitar ese collar- **Comento Kaede acercándose a ellos.

**-TU... ¡MALDITA BRUJA!- **Soltó el collar y se acerco rápidamente a ella, preparándose para atacarla.

**-Haz lo tuyo-**Kaede ni se quito del lugar, ni se preocupo, solo se quedo quieta esperando a que Kagome dijera el conjuro.

**-Abajo- **Ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y al hacerlo Inuyasha cayó al suelo nuevamente. _-Esto es divertido-_

**-Pueden regresar a la aldea, el espectáculo termino- **Comento Kaede a los aldeanos, cada uno de ellos tomo sus armas y se regresaron como les había dicho Kaede. **-Ven conmigo- **Se acerco a Kagome y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. **-Ya es muy noche y debes tener sueño-"**

* * *

Los pájaros cantaban dulcemente en la mañana, Kagome abrió los ojos al escucharlos y se estiro; al percibir donde se encontraba recostada se sorprendió y se sentó rápidamente. _-E-estoy en mi cuarto- _Se levanto y reviso su herida del costado, liso y suave, sin ningún daño, ni siquiera una cicatriz. **-Si fue un sueño mas- **Se paro y se asomo por la ventana; podía ver hacia la derecha la choza del pozo. **-Pero... ¿Que tal si todo es verdad?- **_-Todo conecta al pozo, todos los sueños comienzan con el pozo, todo lo que sucedió fue por el pozo... ese pozo es la clave- _Se volteo, se acerco a su puerta y coloco su oído a esta, no escucho nada y la abrió con cuidado, se salió cuidadosamente y se fue al cuarto de su mama, desde afuera y sin necesidad de pegar el oído a la puerta se dio cuenta que se estaba bañando. _-Mi mamá, siempre despertándose tan temprano- _Abrió la puerta y se acerco al buro, abrió el primer cajón y comenzó a buscar; lo encontró, al fondo de este se encontraba la llave de la choza del pozo devora huesos; la tomo, cerro el cajón con cuidado y salió del cuarto.

Salió de la casa y se fue rápidamente al pozo para que nadie se diera cuenta; quito el candado con la llave y posteriormente las cadenas. Abrió las puertas lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido y sintió un viento helado salir del lugar, entro y bajo de poco en poco; el lugar se sentía fresco, tenía una corazonada de que todo lo que hacia era lo correcto, que no estaba en ningún error y que todo provenía del pozo. Bajo las escaleras que le restaban de poco a poco, no podía hacerlo rápido, se sentía extraña, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, ni el canto de los pájaros escuchaba, aun así, por alguna razón, mientras más bajaba, menos sola se sentía.

_-El pozo es la respuesta- _Se acerco al pozo, recargo sus manos en el borde y se asomo al fondo, todo estaba obscuro, pudo sentir temor pero se armo de valor, se apoyo en sus manos, subió al borde del muro del pozo y se paro en el. Extrañamente el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, la puerta de la choza se cerro fuertemente, cualquier persona tendría temor ante esa situación pero ella no, lo ignoro ¿Como no hacerlo? Todo lo que ha querido estaba ahí, sus preguntas serán contestadas, ahora si sabrá que está sucediendo, que le sucedió; no tenía ninguna duda, estaba en lo correcto. No espero mas, no aguanto ningún minuto más y se aventó.

* * *

Hola hola, como han estado, disculpen por la tardanza, no crean que e abandonado la historia, como les comente, es algo que tenía en la mente y lo mas que deseaba era compartirla :) solo que he estado un poco ocupada XP

Este capítulo me parece que fue mejor que los demás, en primera recuerden que soy novata, tal vez tenga buenas ideas pero no se redactar mucho, pero espero ir mejorando con los capítulos y esa es una de las razones por las que creo que esta mejor, aunq a lo mejor no he mejorado del todo XP y en segunda es porque me base en el primer capítulo de la serie, y me apoye mucho con el manga, así que el relatarlo fue un poco más sencillo XP Sé que encontraron diferencias con el primer capítulo, pero quienes leyeron el manga me entenderán, el manga y el anime tienen sus diferencias, aparte que le quise dar un poco de toque personal, pero solo en el dialogo de Kagome XP

Este capítulo iba a ser dos capítulos desde un principio y el segundo no estaba terminado, es por eso que batalle en el nombre XP pero decidí hacer uno solo como regalo por mi tardanza y me apure en terminarlo :)

Maribalza: Jajaja si lo recordara, ya verás :) en este capítulo te diste cuenta quien es takemaru, aunq también salió en el capítulo 2, es la mascota de Yuudai XD se que Naomi es muy entrometida, y también a mi me desespera, pero trato de ponerme en el lugar de una madre la cual se ha dejado descontrolar por sus sentimientos al ver a su hija al borde de la muerte sin tener la menor idea de como sucedió, solo sabe en donde fue la causa de todo; y también necesito que sea así para que le dé un poco de drama a los primeros capítulos jajaja si ella no fuera así, la historia sería diferente, tú misma lo dijiste Maribalza XD aunque con otras palabras, gracias por decir q mi fic es bueno :)

Anika-san: Espero no haberte desesperado tanto :( Yuudai como lo viste en este capítulo y en el pasado (si es que te acuerdas de que trato el capitulo pasado por qué tarde mucho jajaja) es el muchacho que la salvo y se enamoro de ella, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con él, quiero que sea un personaje muy querido por ustedes las lectoras, quiero que sea un gran apoyo para Kagome :)

Alexavenus: Jajaja gracias por los berrinches XD me alegra que te guste Yuudai y espero que te guste mucho mas, quiero que sea un personaje favorito por ustedes :)

x-Mapachita-x, Lukenoa31, Azul d cullen, Chiharu no natsumi, Axter, Angy Malfoy, Akiranamikaze17, Dani155, Maribalza, Goshy, Natsumi No Chiharu, damalunaely, hekate ama, AliceSesshTaisho, claro de luna, Anika-san, alexavenus...

Espero que puedan continuar leyendo este fic y les guste este capítulo, incluso a las lectoras que no tienen cuenta, espero que les guste y sé que lo he dicho varias veces pero tratare de no tardar tanto otra vez XD y a las compañeras que tienen cuenta pronto pasare a continuar con sus historias, muchas me han encantado y disculpen por no pasar a leer y comentar, no he andado por estos rumbos últimamente XP espero que ustedes si continúen con sus grandiosas historias y que se encuentren bien :) saludos y besos

Espero que les haya agradado y si ven que me equivoqué, falle en algo, puedo mejorar algo o tienen alguna duda pregunten, aquí estaré para contestarles :)


End file.
